Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet
by Berendis
Summary: Eine verbitterte Elbin, die verzweifelt ein Geheimnis zu hüten versucht. Verwirrte Gefährten, die aus ihr einfach nicht schlau werden. Und ihr Auftrag, der sie in den Tod führen wird...? Überarbeitet!
1. Der Blick in den Spiegel

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles Tolkien und dem Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Es geht endlich weiter! Obwohl ich Yavanna ja was anderes erzählt habe... #unschuldig tu# aber da konnt ich ja noch nicht wissen, dass es Einfälle gibt, die mich zum weiterschreiben bringen... #g#

Noch immer liegt die Verantwortung für dieses Zeugs bei meinen kleinen Geschwistern, deren morgendlicher Krach mich erst auf diese Story gebracht hat. Morddrohungen also bitte an sie... #ggg#

Tja, und bevor ich euch endlich das neue erste Kapitel zu lesen gebe ein riesiges Danke an Nachtschatten, die sich bereit erklärt hat, diese Story beta zu lesen und mir beim ersten Kapitel schon echt geholfen hat! HDGDL!

xXxXxXx

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 1 – Der Blick in den Spiegel_

xXxXxXx

Stumm stand Méra bei den anderen Elben, welche die Ankunft der Gefährten beobachteten. Die Elbe mit dem langen, blonden Haar und den tiefblauen Augen fiel niemandem auf, wenn sie von flüchtigen Blicken gestreift wurde. Aber sah jemand genauer hin, bemerkte er die Distanz und eisige Kälte, die von ihr auszugehen schien. Ihr ganzes Verhalten drückte Abneigung ihrer Umwelt gegenüber aus. Niemand hatte je Verletzlichkeit in diesen Augen gesehen...

Méra war verbittert. Verbittert und voller Hass auf all jene, die ihr Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten, jene, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass sie eigentlich gar nie ein Leben gehabt hatte... keines, über das sie selbst hätte bestimmen können. Es hatte sich alles immer nur um eines gedreht... eine Prophezeiung, die Galadriel einige Tage nach Méras Geburt gemacht hatte. Eben wegen dieser Prophezeiung stand Méra jetzt zwischen all den anderen Schaulustigen und musterte die Gefährten gründlich.

Da war ein Elb, Legolas, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte kam er von Düsterwald und war der Sohn König Thranduils. Uninteressant. Ein Menschenkrieger, Boromir. Méra verzog ihren Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, stark im Kampf, schwach im Geist. Ebenfalls uninteressant.

Ein Zwerg. Nun musste sie den Kopf schütteln. Wie hatte Haldir einen Zwerg nur in den Goldenen Wald einlassen können? Noch dazu diesen, der aussah, als käme er direkt aus dem nächsten Erdloch? Hatte Loriens Wachhauptmann etwa getrunken? Galadriel sollte vielleicht einmal ein ernstes Wort mit Haldir reden... Sie liess ihre Blicke weiterwandern.

Vier kleine Gestalten, Hobbits, wie sie wusste. Einer von ihnen trug den Ring. Aber auch sie waren für Méra uninteressant... der letzte war wieder ein Mensch. Es war Aragorn, künftiger König von Gondor... König? Im Moment lag überhaupt nichts Königliches an ihm, er sah schrecklich müde und hoffnungslos aus. Und Gandalf... der graue Zauberer war nicht da. Er war in Moria in den Schatten gestürzt. Das spöttische Lächeln verschwand von Méras Gesicht, als sie sich umdrehte und das Flett verliess. Dass die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Elben ihr folgten bemerkte sie nicht. Alles, was sie wollte, war nur für einen Moment noch einmal zu vergessen, was ihr bevorstand.

xXxXxXx

Am Abend des selben Tages lag Méra in einer kleinen Senke am Rande der Stadt, die Augen starr auf den schwarzen Nachthimmel mit seinen kleinen, kalt funkelnden Lichter gerichtet. Der Wind wehte die Klagelieder der Elben für Gandalf den Grauen zu ihr hin. Die sanften Klänge beruhigten Méras aufgewühltes Gemüt, doch vermochten sie es nicht ganz, die Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit fragte Méra sich, was die Zukunft ihr wohl bringen würde. Und warum sie es einfach so hinnahm, dass man von ihr verlangte, die Gefährten auf ihrer weiteren Reise zu begleiten. Vielleicht war es der Drang gewesen, endlich aus dieser verfluchten Stadt zu kommen, in der sie ohnehin nicht zu Hause war. Nicht wirklich. Die Elben redeten gerade das Nötigste mit ihr, denn sie hatten Angst vor Méra. Angst, dass sie die Beherrschung verlieren könnte und von ihren Fähigkeiten Gebrauch machen würde.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln flog über Méras Gesicht. Die Kontrolle zu verlieren war undenkbar für sie. Zweitausendfünfhundert Jahre lang hatte sie sich in Disziplin geübt und eine undurchdringliche Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut. Dass sie plötzlich einfach zusammenbrach war eine lächerliche Vorstellung.

„Méra?" Die sanfte Stimme der Herrin des goldenen Waldes riss Méra aus ihren Gedanken. Sofort richtete sie sich auf.

„Ja, Herrin?", fragte sie kühl und vermied es dabei, der mächtigen Elbe in die Augen zu sehen. „Möchtest du in den Spiegel sehen?"

Méra verbarg nur mit Mühe ihre Überraschung. Wie kam Galadriel dazu, ihr _das _anzubieten?

„Wenn Ihr es wünscht, Herrin", antwortete sie nach einer Weile ausweichend, noch immer jeglichen Blickkontakt vermeidend. Ein leises Lachen erklang.

„Folge mir."

Langsam stand Méra auf und folgte in einigem Abstand der weissgekleideten Frau. Noch nie hatte sie in den geheimnisvollen Spiegel der hohen Elbin gesehen, hatte aber auch nie den Wunsch danach verspürt. Zu viel wusste sie schon über ihre Zukunft, Dinge, die sie nur zu gerne vergessen hätte. Nachdenklich sah sie zu, wie Galadriel Wasser in die Steinschale goss und ihr bedeutete näher zu treten. Zögernd machte Méra einen Schritt auf das Becken zu. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht hineinsehen... wozu denn auch?

„Hab keine Angst. Sieh hin..."

Méras Blick traf auf die unbewegte Oberfläche des klaren Wassers. Ihr Spiegelbild sah ihr entgegen, tiefblaue, kalte Augen, in deren hintersten Winkel die Verletzlichkeit lauerte, ein spöttisch verzogener Mund und leicht zerzaustes, blondes Haar. Das Bild verschwamm, machte einem anderen Platz. Ein neugeborenes Elbenkind lag in einer Wiege aus hellem Holz und schlief friedlich. Die Stimme Galadriels erklang, begleitet von den Schluchzern einer anderen Frau.

„Der Spiegel liess mich die Zukunft sehen. Ich sah acht Gestalten nach Lorien kommen. Ich sah dieses Kind für einen von ihnen kämpfen. Ich sah es lieben und hassen. Und ich sah es sterben. Es wird das Schicksal eines ganzen Zeitalters bestimmen..."

Das Bild wechselte. Ein Zug von Elben verliess Caras Galadhon, unter ihnen eine, die Méra zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Ein hasserfüllter Blick traf sie, ehe die Erinnerung verschwamm und ein Schlachtfeld zeigte. Eine Minderheit von Menschen war eingekreist von Orks und Trollen, über dem kleinen Heer schwebten die Nazgûl. In der Ferne brannte ein unheimliches rotes Licht. Méra sah sich selber, wie sie erbittert kämpfte, doch in ihren Augen schimmerte die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ein Hilferuf hallte über das Feld... panisch sah die kämpfende Méra sich um, erkannte, dass sie niemals rechtzeitig kommen würde...

Unwirsch riss sie sich von den Bildern los. Sie wusste genau, was jetzt folgen würde, und sie wollte es bestimmt nicht mit ansehen. Kühl blickte sie der Herrin des goldenen Waldes entgegen, deren Gesicht einen bekümmerten Ausdruck angenommen hatte.

„Was wolltet Ihr damit bezwecken?", fragte Méra unbeeindruckt. Galadriel seufzte und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Du weisst genau, was ich damit bezwecken wollte. Ich fürchte, dir ist der Ernst der Situation nicht so bewusst, wie er es sein sollte."

Méra lächelte spöttisch. „Ich bin mir sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, was mich erwartet", erwiderte sie kalt. Galadriel trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich weiss, dass du die Prophezeiung kennst. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du auch deren Bedeutung verstanden hast."„Ich werde sterben", fauchte Méra ungehalten. „Was ist daran miss zu verstehen?"„Méra. Du bist zu verschlossen. Es würde dir gewiss helfen, wenn du dich deiner Umgebung etwas öffnen würdest und nicht immer..." „Ich denke nicht, dass Ihr versteht, was die Prophezeiung für mich bedeutet. Also könnt Ihr mir auch keine Vorschriften machen."

Méra wartete keine Antwort ab. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und liess eine traurig den Kopf schüttelnde und sehr nachdenkliche Galadriel zurück.

xXxXxXx

Gelangweilt beobachtete Méra, wie Galadriel jedem der verbliebenen Gefährten ein Geschenk überreichte. Ein mitleidig-spöttisches Lächeln verzog ihre Mundwinkel, als die Herrin zweien der Hobbits wertvolle Dolche überreichte und diesen darüber der Mund offen stehen blieb. Einerseits wohl bestimmt der kunstvollen Verzierungen auf den Scheiden wegen, andererseits weil diese dümmlichen Geschöpfe wohl kaum mit Waffen wie diesen umgehen konnten. Sie selbst trug zwei dieser mit grossem Geschick geschmiedeten Dolche und wusste nur zu gut, dass sie tödlich waren. Die Hobbits in ihrer kindlichen Unbekümmertheit kämen wohl kaum darauf, jemals irgendjemanden zu töten, und sei es einer der dreckigen Mordororks. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die hohe Herrin, als ihr Name fiel.

„Méra hier wird euch zu eurem Schutz begleiten."Skeptische Blicke, sowohl von den Gefährten als auch von den Elben, trafen auf Méra, die eine steinerne Maske zur Schau trug. Doch niemand fragte nach dem Warum, was sie doch etwas erstaunte. Wie konnten sie es einfach so hinnehmen, dass eine fremde Elbe mit ihnen reiste? Nun, ihr sollte es recht sein... je weniger sie mit ihnen reden musste, desto besser. Sie war sich sicher, dass auch die Gefährten sie nicht so akzeptieren würden wie sie war, also wollte sie sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machen, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten.

Mit kalter Höflichkeit verabschiedete sie sich von Galadriel und stieg in eines der Boote, wobei sie peinlichst darauf achtete, so weit wie möglich von dem Zwergen entfernt zu sitzen. Still warf sie einen letzten Blick zurück auf Lorien, in dem Wissen, dass sie es nie wiedersehen würde. Ihre Zukunft würde irgendwo in weiter Ferne auf einem bislang unbekannten Schlachtfeld ein Ende finden... und damit ihr elendes Leben, von dem sie schon lange mehr als genug hatte. Keiner der Elben in ihrer Heimat würde ihr nachtrauern. Alle würden sie froh sein, die ‚unheimliche Verrückte' endlich loszusein. Wenn sie nur wüssten... ein spöttisches Lächeln lag auf Méras Gesicht, als sie ihren Blick abwandte und auf das klare Wasser des Celebrant richtete. Wenn all diese dummen Elben nur wüssten, warum sie so sonderbar war... keiner ausser Galadriel und einigen wenigen ihrer Lehrer hatten den Grund für ihr erbittertes Training gekannt. Und sie waren zu eisernem Schweigen verpflichtet worden, da die Wahrheit nicht ans Licht gelangen sollte.

Ein unbemerkter Seufzer kam über Méras Lippen, als sie diese Gedanken verbannte. Sie würde noch Zeit genug haben, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen... nachts, wenn sie sich der düsteren Wahrheit nicht länger verschliessen konnte. Doch nun... nun galt es wachsam zu sein. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen und sie hatte nicht vor, diese nur unbefriedigend zu erfüllen. Wachsam liess sie ihre Blicke über die Ufer des Flusses schweifen. Nirgendwo war eine Bewegung zu sehen. Es war beinahe verdächtig still – nicht einmal ein Vogel sang sein Lied. Stirnrunzelnd horchte Méra, doch so sehr sie sich anstrengte, sie hörte nichts, genauso, wie sie beim besten Willen keine einzige Bewegung wahrnahm. Kopfschüttelnd gab sie es auf. Sie würde es früh genug merken, wenn sich irgendetwas - oder jemand – näherte, hoffte sie.

Nachdenklich beobachtete sie ihre Gefährten, die alle so stumm wie sie selbst in ihren Booten saßen und ruderten. Allen stand der Schmerz über den Verlust ihres neunten Gefährten ins Gesicht geschrieben. Gandalf... Méra war froh, dass der Zauberer nicht da war. Zu oft schon war sie ihm gegenüber gestanden und hatte seine Macht zu spüren bekommen. Nicht unbedingt seine magischen Fähigkeiten, nein, viel mehr die Macht, die er über andere hatte. Er war weise und er kannte das Wesen des Lebens. Und viel zu oft hatte er Méras Masken und Mauern durchbrochen und bis in ihr Innerstes gesehen. Ihr Innerstes, das sie um jeden Preis verborgen halten wollte...

Wieder seufzte sie leise, und wieder blieb es von ihren Begleitern unbemerkt. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Méra den Elben der sein Boot mit dem Zwergen teilte. Welche Schande für einen ihres Volkes, noch dazu den Sohn des Königs von Düsterwald, sich mit einem derart minderwertigen Wesen abzugeben, sogar mit ihm befreundet zu sein, wie es den Anschein hatte! Der blonde Elb musste den eiskalten Blick Méras wohl bemerkt haben, denn er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie leicht verwirrt an. Sie funkelte ihn vernichtend und voller Abscheu an und richtete ihr Augenmerk auf den Menschenkrieger aus Gondor.

Er hatte etwas Unruhiges an sich, und ein Blick in seine Augen verriet Méra blanke Gier. Ihr war bewusst, dass dies der Einfluss des Ringes war und der Mensch eigentlich nichts dafür konnte, doch auch für ihn empfand sie nichts als Abscheu. Und die Hobbits... spöttisch lächelnd musterte sie die vier. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke zeigten eine Mischung aus Angst und kindlicher Naivität.

‚Genau passend zu Körpergrösse und Aussehen', dachte sie boshaft und setzte ihre Musterung bei Aragorn fort. Der künftige Menschenkönig schien ihr erschöpfter als die anderen ihrer Begleiter. Seine Stirn hatte er nachdenklich in Falten gelegt, sein Blick war ins Ungewisse gerichtet. Wahrscheinlich dachte er an seine Geliebte, Arwen Undómiel, die Tochter Elronds von Bruchtal. Der Abendstern der Elben. Méra hatte sie einmal gesehen, als sie die Herrscher von Lorien besucht hatte. Sie war eine schöne Elbin, schön und intelligent... hatte Méra gedacht. Doch als sie erfahren hatte, dass Arwen sich mit Aragorn eingelassen hatte, waren ihr doch Zweifel gekommen. Wie konnte eine Elbe von Arwens Stand sich mit einem Menschen verloben? Wie konnte Arwen Undómiel selbst ihre Unsterblichkeit für diesen Waldläufer aufgeben wollen? Gab es etwas, was diesen Verzicht wettmachte? Wohl kaum...

Méra schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Wozu machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber... ihr Schicksal war ein anderes. Und wenn sie sich auch noch so oft einredete, dass sie so gut wie nur irgend möglich vorbereitet war, so konnte sie doch nicht leugnen, dass sie eigentlich nicht bereit war, ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

xXxXxXx

_A/N: _Darf ich auf ein Review hoffen, das mir sagt, wie ihr das erste Kapitel gefunden habt? #hoffnungsvoll in die runde seh# #g#


	2. Kälter als Eis

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles Tolkien und dem Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Und wieder ein Kapitel mehr... #g# was gibt es zu sagen? Der letzte Abschnitt passt mir nicht, aber sonst... annehmbar #g#

Die Dankes an

_JorkdaOrk_ #g# genau das war meine Absicht... nach dem ich einmal ne Friede Freude Eierkuchen Story (wie du das so schön sagst #löl#) geschrieben habe hatte ich mehr als genug davon... freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Und wenn du willst kann ich das Lob schon übermitteln... #grins#

_Jo _schön, dass du noch da bist #sich wie sonst was freut# es lohnt sich, das ganze noch mal zu lesen, weil auch neues drin sein wird #unauffällig auf dieses kapitel deut#

_Finya_ und natürlich _Nachtschatten_ (du bist die beste! #umwuschel#)

xXxXxXx

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 2 – Kälter als Eis_

xXxXxXx

Der Himmel vor Méras Augen war kalt und tiefschwarz. Dichte Wolken verwehrten ihr die Sicht auf die Sterne, deren verheissungsvolles Funkeln sie manchmal von ihren düsteren Gedanken ablenken konnten, und so lauschte sie dem Gespräch ihrer Gefährten. Sie stritten sich um den weiteren Weg, was ein bitteres Lächeln auf Méras Gesicht rief. Es war klar, wohin die Zukunft sie führen würde... daran konnte auch der Menschenkrieger aus Gondor nichts ändern, auch wenn er sich noch so sehr dagegen sträubte. „Lasst uns in meine Heimatstadt gehen und von dort aus gegen Mordor kämpfen. Was wollt ihr alleine in den Steinwüsten hinter den schwarzen Toren? Ihr braucht ein schlagkräftiges Heer!"

„Ein Heer würde nichts daran ändern, dass unser Weg schlussendlich nach Mordor führt, Herr Boromir", warf Méra leise ein. Es waren die ersten Worte, die sie seit der Abreise von Lothlorien gesprochen hatte und sofort lag aller Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr. Stirnrunzelnd musterte sie die verwunderten Gesichter ihrer Begleiter und fuhr dann so leise wie zuvor fort: „Warum also nicht von Anfang an den kürzeren und weitaus unauffälligeren Weg nehmen?"Langsam liess sie sich an den Baumstamm hinter sich sinken, setzte eine unbeteiligte Miene auf und zeigte so unmissverständlich, dass sie nichts weiter sagen würde. Eine Weile, in der noch immer sämtliche Blicke auf Méra lagen, blieb es still, bis Aragorn schliesslich das Schweigen brach.

„Sie hat recht, Boromir. Kein Heer Gondors ist stark genug, um ins schwarze Land einzudringen. Wir müssen es alleine versuchen." Ein winziges, triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf Méras Gesicht und sie sah vernichtend in Boromirs Richtung. Dieser schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du auf den Rat einer dahergelaufenen Elbe hörst anstatt auf den eines erfahrenen Kriegers, Aragorn!", sagte er mit vor unterdrückter Wut zitternder Stimme. Das Lächeln verschwand von Méras Gesicht und machte einskalter Verachtung Platz. Doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte warf Aragorn beschwichtigend ein: „Bleibt ruhig. Es bringt nichts, wenn ihr euch mit Worten bekämpft, höchstens, dass der Feind um unsere Anwesenheit weiss."

Schnaubend stand Méra auf und wies mit einer abschätzigen Geste auf die munter vor sich hin mampfenden Hobbits und den leise schnarchenden Zwergen. „Niemandem bleibt die Anwesenheit dieser Geschöpfe verborgen", sagte sie mit beissendem Spott in der Stimme. „Eure Vorsicht kommt zu spät, Herr Aragorn."

Schnellen Schrittes verliess sie den Lagerplatz der Gefährten und beachtete Aragorns Erwiderung auf ihre Worte nicht. Stattdessen ging sie hinunter zum Fluss und liess sich auf einem Stein am Ufer nieder. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht umfing sie und verbarg sie vor den Blicken aller, die sie nicht sehen sollten. Stumm sah sie ans gegenüberliegende Ufer, doch auch hier tat die Düsternis das Ihre. Méra erkannte nichts, genauso, wie sie nichts hörte. Es war Saurons Werk, dieses kalte und leblose Nichts, in dem sie sich befand.

Traurigkeit stieg in ihr auf. Es war einige Jahre her, dass sie mit einem ihrer Lehrer eine Bootsfahrt auf dem Celebrant unternommen hatte, doch damals war rund um den Fluss das Leben allgegenwärtig gewesen. Und nun... nun vermochten selbst die Pflanzen dem wachsenden Schatten nicht mehr zu widerstehen. Das Gras unter ihren nackten Füssen war farblos und erschlafft.

„Warum seid Ihr so?"Erschrocken zuckte Méra zusammen und verfluchte sich für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit. Schnell drehte sie sich um und verzog wütend ihr Gesicht, als sie Aragorn erkannte.

„Warum bin ich wie?", fauchte sie unwirsch und funkelte den Menschen vor sich an.

„Ihr wisst, was ich meine", erwiderte er ruhig. „Warum seid Ihr so abweisend?"

„Was geht es Euch an? Lasst mich in Frieden so wie ich Euch nicht mit unnützen Fragen bedränge!"Schnell stand sie auf und wollte im Schatten einiger naher Bäume verschwinden, doch eine starke Hand packte ihren Arm und hielt sie zurück.

„Ihr seid dem selben Schicksal wie wir ausgeliefert. Ihr seid eine Gefährtin. Warum sträubt Ihr Euch so dagegen?"Méras kalte Augen trafen verächtlich funkelnd auf die ruhigen des Waldläufers. „Ich werde niemals so sein wie ihr!", zischte sie. „Weder werde ich meine Unsterblichkeit aufgeben noch schrumpfen oder mich gar mit einem Zwergen anfreunden! Auch Ihr, Aragorn, könnt daran nichts ändern, auch wenn bislang alles nach Eurem Willen verlief. Ich habe nicht vor, Euretwegen zu einer Heuchlerin zu werden!"

Wütend riss sie sich los und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, doch die leisen Worte des Menschen drangen dennoch an ihre Ohren. „Und Ihr seid doch eine von uns... auch wenn Ihr es nicht wahrhaben wollt."

„Niemals!", flüsterte sie in die Nacht hinaus und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Wie konnte er es wagen, von ihr zu verlangen sich zu ändern? Sich einfach so den Gefährten anzupassen, obwohl sie kaum etwas mehr verabscheute als deren Gesellschaft? Schnaubend strich sie eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte, zurück und sah durch das beinahe kahle Geäst des Baumes in den Himmel. Er wirkte so trostlos wie nie zuvor ohne die funkelnden Lichter. Machte ihr einmal mehr klar, dass es für sie keine Hoffnung gab. Es hatte nie Hoffnung gegeben...

Nachdem Galadriel diese unselige Prophezeiung gemacht hatte, war ihr Leben glanzlos und ermüdend gewesen, konnte sie doch den Ketten ihrer Bestimmung nie entfliehen. Jahrelang hatte sie das Kämpfen erlernt, bis sie alles beherrschte... die weisse Herrin hatte die besten Kämpfer dazu verpflichtet, Méra zu unterrichten und hatte damit das Leben der Elbe zerstört. Nie hatte sie etwas anderes als Abneigung, Unverstehen und sogar Hass von anderen erfahren, nie hatte sie gelernt, was Freundschaft bedeutete. In den ersten Jahren ihres Lebens, wenn andere Elbenkinder spielend in den Bäumen herumkletterten, hatte sie danebengesessen, hatte die anderen um ihr glückliches Leben und ihre Freundschaften beneidet. Wie oft hatte sie versucht, dazu zu gehören... sie wurde immer abgewiesen.

Mit der Zeit lernte sie, dass sie niemals sein würde wie die anderen und trug nun eine Maske aus eben jener Ablehnung, die ihr entgegengebracht wurde, zur Schau. Verbissen hatte sie trainiert, ihre Kampfkunst zur Perfektion gebracht und die Verzweiflung über ihr Los tief in sich verschlossen, wo sie nicht mehr ausbrechen konnte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder jene Abneigung erfuhr, schmerzte etwas tief in ihr... doch nie zeigte sie den Schmerz, die Trauer. Sie war kälter als Eis...

Unwirsch schob sie die Gedanken an ihre Vergangenheit zur Seite. Was brachte es, über längst vergangene Dinge nachzugrübeln? Langsam lenkte sie ihre Schritte zurück zum Lager. Mit Ausnahme von Aragorn, der anscheinend noch nicht zurückgekehrt war, schliefen alle, auch der Zwerg, der hätte Wache halten müssen. Im Vorübergehen verpasste Méra ihm einen Tritt ans Schienbein, der ihn jaulend aufspringen liess. Sie lächelte ihn spöttisch an, ehe sie leise sagte: „Wachen, Herr Zwerg, nicht Eure Gefährten wecken... sei es nun durch übermässig lautes Schnarchen oder unangebrachtes Gejaule eines Fusstritts wegen. Ein Feind wäre nicht so gnädig gewesen."

„Ich soll Euch wohl auch noch dankbar sein, Elbenweib, was!", knurrte der Zwerg und rieb sich das Schienbein.

„Danke, ich verzichte."Ohne noch einen Blick an den leise vor sich hin schimpfenden Zwergen zu verschwenden, liess Méra sich auf den Boden fallen. Kurz darauf sahen ihre Augen den schwarzen Himmel nicht mehr.

xXxXxXx

„Herrin! Wie könnt Ihr erlauben, dass diese Verrückte hier bleibt? Sie ist nicht normal... Ihr könnt nicht verantworten, dass sie unser Zusammenleben stört! Schickt sie in den Westen!"

Die laute, fordernde Männerstimme wurde von der einer Frau abgelöst. „Ich habe meine Gründe, um sie hier in der Stadt zu behalten. Ausserdem... ich glaube nicht, dass sie das Zusammenleben stört, wie Ihr es ausdrückt", sagte die Frau und klang dabei leicht verärgert.

„Sie passt sich nicht an!", rief der Mann aufgebracht. „Wo sie hinkommt, bringt sie alle anderen zum Verstummen. Und wer garantiert Euch, dass sie nicht einfach jemanden angreift!"

„Sie selbst. Und nun geht. Es gibt keinen Grund, dieses Gespräch weiterzuführen."

Eine hohe Flügeltür wurde aufgestossen und ein sichtlich wütender, in edle Gewänder gekleideter Elb stürmte, leise vor sich hin murmelnd, hinaus. Neben der Tür drückte sich eine Gestalt in den Schatten. Ihr Atem ging heftig, als sie ihren Kopf an das kühle Holz der Wand lehnte. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken und in ihren Augen standen Tränen, denen nicht erlaubt wurde zu fliessen. Im Herzen der Gestalt brodelte der Zorn auf den Elben, der sich da beklagt hatte und auf die Frau, die an allem Schuld war.

Die Tür ging abermals auf und die Herrin von Lothlorien trat hinaus. Die Gestalt drückte sich noch ein bisschen mehr in den Schatten, doch blieb sie der Herrin nicht verborgen.

„Du hättest nicht lauschen sollen, Méra.", sagte Galadriel traurig.

xXxXxXx

Méras Blick klärte sich und statt den Bildern ihres Traumes sah sie nun wieder den leeren Himmel. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und betrachtete ihre zitternden Hände. Dieser Traum... sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, immer wieder jenes Ereignis vor sich zu sehen und jedes Mal von neuem den Schmerz in sich auflodern zu lassen. Dennoch erinnerte sie sich immer wieder an jenes erste Mal, als sie die Ablehnung der anderen offen zu spüren bekommen hatte. Sie war keine hundert Jahre alt gewesen und es hatte sie tief getroffen zu hören, dass man sie in den Westen schicken wollte.

Unwirsch schüttelte sie den Kopf und verdrängte die Gedanken. Sie wusste, dass es nie gut war, wenn sie zu viel nachdachte... und dennoch tat sie es immer wieder. Leise aufseufzend liess sie ihren Blick über die schlafenden Hobbits und den schon wieder schnarchenden Zwergen wandern, ehe er an Legolas und Aragorn hängen blieb, die beide in ihre Richtung sahen. Sofort setzte sie eine undurchdringliche Miene auf und wandte sich wieder ab. Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen sagte keiner der beiden etwas, und so legte sie sich wieder hin und starrte in den Himmel. Doch der Schlaf kam nicht wieder...


	3. Kampf

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles Tolkien und dem Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe! Aber ich war total im Stress... #seufz# das legt sich hoffentlich in Zukunft. Ich werde jedenfalls versuchen, schneller neue Kapitel zu schreiben.

Die Dankes an

_-Jo _So bin ich eben #g# hab an allem was ich geschrieben habe was auszusetzen #zwinker#

_-Liderphin_ Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Schön, dass du Méra als etwas besonderes ansiehst... soll sie ja eigentlich auch sein, nicht? #g# Ich werde versuchen noch mehr aus ihrer Vergangenheit einzubauen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt...

Und ein besonders großes an Nachtschatten! #knuddel#

xXxXxXx

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 3 – Kampf_

xXxXxXx

Als der Morgen anbrach stand Méra schon längst am Ufer des Flusses und suchte abermals nach einem Zeichen des Lebens. Vergebens, wie sie schon lange festgestellt hatte, doch sie wandte ihre Blicke dennoch nicht ab. Immerhin musste sie dann nicht zurück ins Lager, wo die Hobbits gerade Unmengen an Lembas verspeisten. Méra schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Diese Wesen waren so klein... und aßen mehr als ein ganzes Orkheer, wie es schien.

„Was seht Ihr?"

Méra schrak etwas zusammen und sah sich ärgerlich nach dem Sprecher um. Wie am Abend zuvor hatte sie niemanden kommen hören, doch diesmal lag es vielleicht weniger an ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit als an der Tatsache, dass es Legolas gewesen war, der sich ihr genähert hatte.

„Dasselbe wie Ihr", antwortete sie knapp und ließ ihn deutlich hören, dass sie von einem Gespräch mit ihm nichts hielt. Doch er blieb neben ihr stehen und betrachtete das andere Ufer.

„Es ist zu still hier", sagte er schließlich. „Und die Sterne verschwinden vom Himmel. Ihr habt sie gestern Abend gesucht..."

„Habt Ihr mich beobachtet?", fauchte Méra, als sie ihre Überraschung über Legolas' Worte beiseite geschoben hatte.

„Nun...", kam die spöttisch angehauchte Antwort, „ich glaube nicht, dass jemandem entgangen ist, wie... verzweifelt Ihr den Himmel abgesucht habt."

Méra blieb daraufhin stumm und verfluchte sich insgeheim dafür, dass sie offenbar so offensichtlich am Himmel nach den Sternen gesucht hatte. Wenn es selbst diesem ignoranten Elben nicht verborgen geblieben war...

„Legolas, Méra? Wir brechen auf!"

Méra war beinahe froh, als die Stimme des Waldläufers sie von Legolas' Gesellschaft erlöste. Schnell lief sie zu den Booten und stieg mit zweien der Hobbits in eines. Die beiden kleinen Gestalten warfen ihr misstrauische Blicke zu, die sie einfach unbeachtet ließ. Stattdessen warf sie verstohlene Blicke zu Legolas hinüber, der sie offenbar beobachtete. Schließlich sah sie ihn herausfordernd an, worauf er den Kopf schüttelte und sich dem Zwergen zuwandte. Méra starrte auf seinen Rücken. Aus diesem Elben wurde sie nicht klug...

xXxXxXx

Die Fahrt verlief ereignislos. Nach wie vor rührte sich nichts an den Ufern des breiten Flusses, der langsam auf die Raurosfälle zulief. Dort würden sie wohl den Weg nach Mordor einschlagen... Méras Blick wanderte zu dem Menschenkrieger, der beinahe so griesgrämig wie sie vor sich hin starrte. Ein kleines, spöttisches Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht. Es musste ihn schwer getroffen haben, dass er nun nicht zurück in seine Heimatstadt konnte.

‚Man könnte beinahe Mitleid haben', dachte sie sich, während sie die leicht zusammengesunkene Gestalt betrachtete. ‚Könnte...'

Ein leises Flüstern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, obwohl die Worte nicht an sie gerichtet waren. Schnell hob sie den Kopf und erblickte die Argonath, gewaltige Statuen, das Abbild früherer Menschenkönige. Schwacher Könige, wohlgemerkt. Selbst zu den Zeiten dieser Herrscher war die Stärke im Blut der Menschen längst verloren gewesen...

Am Ufer des Sees, der hinter den Argonath lag, legten die Gefährten an. Méra sah sich misstrauisch um. Obwohl kein Laut außer dem Knirschen des Sandes unter den Schuhen ihrer Begleiter erklang lag doch etwas unheilvolles in der Luft. Etwas gefährliches...

„Ruht Euch etwas aus."Eine leise Stimme erklang hinter ihr und sie drehte sich langsam um. „Wie kommt Ihr dazu, mir etwas derartiges zu befehlen?", fragte sie den Waldläufer gefährlich ruhig. „Nun, ich dachte mir, etwas Entspannung würde Euch vielleicht bekommen, nachdem Ihr in der letzten Nacht wohl keinen Schlaf fandet", kam die gleichgültige Antwort. Méra schnaubte und ließ ihr weniges Gepäck zwischen die Wurzeln eines alten Baumes fallen. Lediglich ihre Waffen behielt sie an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Ihr darüber entscheiden könnt, wie viel Ruhe ich brauche."Mit diesen bissigen Worten verschwand sie zwischen den hohen Bäumen. Ihre Füsse trugen sie wie von selbst zu den Ruinen des Wachturms, der einst auf dem Amon Hen gestanden hatte, noch zu Zeiten jener Könige ohne Kraft im Blut.

Vor ihren Augen erstreckten sich die Emin Muil, ein karges, gefährliches Gebirge. Wohl oder übel würden die Gefährten es durchqueren müssen, wenn sie nach Mordor gingen... ein leiser Seufzer kam über Méras Lippen. Ein weiteres Stück Weg, auf dem die Hobbits und der Zwerg nur unnötige Lasten sein würden. Warum hatte man diese Wesen überhaupt mitgehen lassen? Was hatte es für einen Zweck, den Einen Ring einem Hobbit anzuvertrauen, der jetzt schon vollkommen erschöpft schien und wohl kaum über die Grenzen des schwarzen Landes hinauskommen würden? Was hatte Lord Elrond von Bruchtal nur dazu bewegt, gleich vier Angehörige dieses zu klein geratenen Volkes auf die Reise zu schicken? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ein Zwerg unter den Gefährten war! Ein Zwerg! Was nützte der schon? Mit den Menschen, dem anderen Elben und sogar mit den Hobbits konnte sie sich abfinden... aber ein Zwerg? Nicht auszudenken, wenn es gar er wäre, auf den die Prophezeiung sich bezog...

Méra schüttelte sich. Nein, so weit würde es nicht kommen. Für einen Zwergen würde sie garantiert nicht sterben! Schnaubend verließ sie die Plattform, als hastiges Atmen und schnelle, stolpernde Schritte an ihre empfindlichen Ohren drangen. Instinktiv verbarg sie sich hinter einem Gebüsch, die Hand fest am Griff ihres Schwerts. Die Geräusche kamen immer näher, erklangen vom Waldrand her – doch sie sah nichts. Was ging hier vor? Eine unerklärliche Angst beschlich sie und sie zitterte kaum merklich, aber sie wich nicht vom Fleck. Egal, was hier gerade geschah – sie wollte wissen, was es war und außerdem wäre es ohnehin unklug gewesen die Deckung aufzugeben.

Das Keuchen wurde immer lauter, angstvolles Wimmern erklang und dann ein dumpfer Aufschlag. Mit einem Male tauchte der Ringträger vor Méras Augen auf und sie schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Langsam trat sie hinter ihrem Gebüsch hervor. Der Hobbit sprang ängstlich auf und versteckte krampfhaft etwas hinter seinem Rücken, was ein kleines Lächeln auf Méras Gesicht rief. Der Ring... langsam machte sie noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Die Augen des kleinen Geschöpfs weiteten sich panisch und es wich zurück. Méra lächelte noch immer, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie konnte seine Angst beinahe spüren... wie von einer fremden Macht gezogen trat sie weiter auf den dunkelhaarigen Hobbit zu.

„Nicht... geht weg...", wimmerte er, doch seine Stimme war so leise, dass selbst Méra sie kaum verstand. Eine seltsame Dumpfheit hatte sie ergriffen und sie schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf, um das unangenehme Gefühl zu vertreiben.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie ruhig und hielt den Blick ihres Gegenübers – oder eher Gegenunters – fest.

„Bo-Boromir", stotterte der Ringträger und Méra ließ ein ärgerliches Schnauben hören. Natürlich. Dieser Mensch war einfach unmöglich. Wenn er den Ring schon nicht mit dem Einverständnis der anderen Gefährten nach Minas Tirith bringen konnte so wollte er es wohl mit Gewalt tun.

„Wo ist er?"Der Hobbit deutete auf den Wald und Méra wollte sich abwenden, als eine laute Stimme sie zurückhielt.

„Méra! Was tut Ihr da?" Ein schnaufender Aragorn kam den Hang hochgerannt und blieb misstrauisch blickend vor Méra stehen. Diese schnaubte abermals.

„Nun... ich wollte gerade gehen und einem gewissen inkompetenten Menschen die Meinung sagen", antwortete sie giftig, konnte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln aber nur schwer verkneifen, als sie das verdutzte Gesicht des Waldläufers sah.

„Wie?"

„Fragt Euren Freund. Obwohl ich nicht so sicher bin, ob er euch verständliche Antworten geben wird... er scheint mir recht umnachtet zu sein", sagte sie beiläufig und verschwand dann im nahen Wald. Hinter sich konnte sie die Stimme Aragorns vernehmen, der den verstörten Hobbit nach dem eben Geschehenen ausfragte und von diesem nur gestotterte Antworten erhielt. Es schien den Ringträger doch recht mitgenommen zu haben, was immer dieser Boromir auch angestellt haben mochte.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen, als die Stimme hinter ihr durch das Geräusch vieler, schwerer Füsse abgelöst wurde. Misstrauisch blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Grunzende Laute und wüste Stimmen kamen näher... kurz nahm sie noch wahr, wie der Ringträger etwas weiter weg von ihr durch das Gebüsch krachte, ehe sie umkehrte und den Hang wieder hinauflief. Oben stand Aragorn alleine einer Horde riesiger Uruk-hai, wohl Sarumans Diener, gegenüber, die ihn sabbernd und breit grinsend musterten. Offenbar freuten sie sich auf eine ausgiebige Mahlzeit... mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Méra ihr Schwert und trat neben den Menschen, der ihr kurz einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf.

„Ihr habt nicht wirklich das Gefühl, dass Ihr alleine gegen die ankommt, oder?", fragte Méra in ihrem gewohnt spöttischen Ton.

„Die Frage ist eher, ob wir auch zu zweit gegen die ankommen", antwortete der Mensch ruhig. Die Elbin kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu erwidern, denn die Uruk-hai starteten ihren Angriff. Beinahe gelassen begegnete Méra den Schwertstreichen ihrer Gegner, erkannte aber bald, dass diese nicht darauf aus waren, sich einen langen Kampf mit ihr und Aragorn zu liefern. Sie suchten etwas...

„Findet die Halblinge!", brüllte da auch ein besonders hässlicher Kerl und Méra hieb ihm als Antwort den Kopf ab. Die meisten der Uruk-hai rannten nun den Abhang hinunter und die Elbin fürchtete das erste Mal um die Sicherheit des Ringes. Doch ein Durchkommen war unmöglich, denn einige zurückgebliebene Feinde versperrten hartnäckig den Weg nach unten. Ein Pfeil schoss haarscharf an Méras Kopf vorbei, doch als sie sich umsah erkannte sie Legolas, der sich nun ebenfalls in den Kampf einmischte. Hinter ihm keuchte der Zwerg den Berg hinauf und zückte seine Axt.

Méra hielt in Gedanken fest, dass sie sich noch bei Legolas für diesen Pfeil bedanken würde, der sie beinahe aufgespießt hatte, ehe ein stechender Schmerz an ihrer linken Schulter sie in die Realität des Kampfes zurückriss. Ein kurzer Blick genügte um ihr eine stark blutende Wunde zu zeigen, die ein gehässig grinsender Uruk-hai, der schon zum nächsten Schlag ausholte, ihr verpasst hatte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen begegnete sie den kraftvollen Angriffen und sie spürte, wie ihre eigenen Reserven sich schon bald dem Ende zuneigen würden, nicht zuletzt wegen der heftig schmerzenden Verletzung.

Knurrend holte sie zu einem vernichtenden Schlag aus und trieb ihre Waffe tief in die Brust des Feindes. Dieser sank röchelnd zusammen und Méra lehnte sich keuchend gegen ein Ruinenstück, immer darauf achtend, dass kein Uruk-hai ihr zu nahe kam, doch ihr war klar, dass sie nicht mehr lange würde durchhalten können. Gerade als ein besonders großer Uruk-hai mit einem triumphierendem Grinsen auf dem entstellten Gesicht auf sie zukam und das Wissen, dass sie diesem Monster nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte, sich in Méra ausbreitete, erklangen langgezogene Horntöne, die die Uruk-hai sofort dazu brachten sich von dem Kampf abzuwenden und den Hang hinunterzurennen.

Méra sah erschöpft zu, wie Legolas und der Zwerg ihnen folgten und wunderte sich kurz, wo der Waldläufer abgeblieben war, ehe sie noch einmal die Zähne zusammenbiss und ebenfalls dem Feind folgte. Der Weg hinunter zum See erschien ihr unendlich lang, und als sie ihn endlich zurückgelegt hatte konnte sie nicht anders als sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm fallen zu lassen.

‚Kommt halt davon, wenn man mitten in einem Kampf seinen Gedanken nachhängt', flüsterte eine boshafte Stimme in Méras Kopf, was diese mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln quittierte. Dann hob sie den Kopf. Was war überhaupt geschehen, dass alle hierher gerannt waren? Müde schloss sie die Augen, als sie einen am Boden liegenden, von Pfeilen durchbohrten Boromir sah. Der Mensch hatte also die Strafe für seinen Verrat bekommen, obwohl dies alles andere als wünschenswert war. Ein Schwert weniger...


	4. Suche

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles Tolkien und dem Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N: _Da bin ich wieder. Mit einem neuen Kapitel im Gepäck, obwohl ich nicht so ganz weiss, was ich davon halten soll. #g#

Das Review:

_Liderphin_ Es hat sie wirklich ziemlich hart getroffen. Mindestens etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit wird noch kommen... bis dahin mal ein riesiges Danke an dich!

Wisst ihr, was ich mich frage? Ob ich meine alten Leser mit der langen Pause und der Überarbeitung vertrieben habe... meldet euch doch mal wieder! Ich würde mich riesig freuen...

xXxXxXx

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 4 – Suche_

xXxXxXx

„Lasst das!", fauchte Méra unwirsch und entzog ihren verletzten Arm mit einer schnellen Bewegung dem Waldläufer, der sich neben sie gekniet hatte und ihre Wunde untersuchte. Die Bewegung war allerdings wohl etwas zu heftig gewesen, denn eine Welle glühenden Schmerzes durchzog sie. Schnell biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht einen ungewollten Schmerzenslaut hören zu lassen. Sie zeigte nie Schwäche oder gar Schmerz... das würde sich auch jetzt nicht ändern, ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Wie Ihr meint", Aragorn deutete auf die Wunde, „allerdings solltet Ihr das versorgen." Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zu dem Toten. Méra musterte den Waldläufer kurz, ehe sie unwillig schnaubte und sich an ihrem Umhang zu schaffen machte. Von einer halbwegs sauberen Stelle riss sie einen Streifen ab und versuchte ungeschickt ihre Wunde zu verbinden. Ohne Erfolg, wie sich nach drei verzweifelten Versuchen herausstellte.

„Darf ich?" Eine bekannte Stimme erklang neben ihr und der Stoffstreifen wurde ihr aus den Händen genommen. Ein wütendes Knurren unterdrückend ließ sie es geschehen und biss wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe herum um die erneut aufwallenden Schmerzen zu ertragen, bis sie einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund hatte.

„So schmerzhaft?" Die Hände an ihrem Arm hatten aufgehört sie zu traktieren und ihr Besitzer stand nun vor Méra. Diese verzog ärgerlich ihr Gesicht und stand auf, immer darauf bedacht den leichten Schwindel, der von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte zu ignorieren.

„Nein!", zischte sie und funkelte den blonden Elben – der sie um einen ganzen Kopf überragte – kalt an. „Ich musste mir lediglich einige sehr unschöne Beleidigungen verkneifen."

„Es kümmert Euch doch sonst auch nicht, was Ihr sagt?", fragte Legolas amüsiert. Méra schnaubte und drehte sich um, um zum Fluss zu gehen. Auf halbem Weg hielt sie inne und sah den Elben noch einmal aufgebracht an. „Übrigens... ich vergaß mich für den verirrten Pfeil zu bedanken, der mich vorhin beinahe aufgespießt hätte!"

Darauf glitt ein kleines Lächeln auf Legolas Gesicht, doch Méra wartete keine Antwort ab. Stattdessen ging sie hinunter zum Fluss, wo Aragorn gerade den toten Boromir in eines der Boote legte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie kühl und musterte das besorgte Gesicht des Waldläufers. Dieser sah sie etwas erstaunt an und antwortete ihr dann leise: „Er hat für Merry und Pippin gekämpft und wurde dabei getötet. Die Orks haben die beiden mitgenommen. Frodo und Sam haben den Weg nach Mordor eingeschlagen.

Merry? Pippin? Sam? Méra unterdrückte ein genervtes Aufstöhnen und begnügte sich damit ihre Augen zu verdrehen. Diese Namen... wer verlangte von ihr, dass sie die kannte? Aber wahrscheinlich waren die Hobbits gemeint, da sie diese nirgends entdecken konnte. „Schön. Und was gedenkt Ihr jetzt zu tun?", fragte sie desinteressiert, was den Waldläufer zu einem missmutigen Stirnrunzeln veranlasste.

„Ihr nehmt wohl gar keinen Anteil an ihrem Schicksal, wie? Wäre es Euch lieber, wenn Ihr den Einen Ring nach Mordor tragen müsstet? Oder wenn Orks Euch gefangen genommen hätten?"

„Nein", antwortete sie knapp, „aber was geschehen ist könnt Ihr nicht rückgängig machen. Findet Euch damit ab. Auch wenn es Euch schwer fallen mag."

„Ich hätte es ändern können wenn ich früh genug hier unten gewesen wäre", knurrte Aragorn und wandte sich von Méra ab. Diese verzog nachdenklich ihr Gesicht. Wenn sie die Anführerin der kleinen Gruppe gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich dann nicht auch Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn die Hobbits verschwunden wären? Nein, entschied sie schließlich, jeder war für sich selbst verantwortlich wenn er sich auf eine solche Reise einließ.

„Ich störe Euch nur ungern in Euren Selbstvorwürfen", sagte sie kühl und betrachtete den Rücken des Waldläufers, „aber Ihr solltet nun wirklich nicht dem Geschehenen nachhängen. Entscheidet Euch lieber für einen Weg. Immerhin tragt Ihr noch immer die Verantwortung für... Eure verbliebenen Gefährten." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zum Lager um ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Aragorn früher oder später zu einem Entschluss kommen würde. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hoffte sie, dass die Entscheidung nicht Mordor lauten würde.

xXxXxXx

Die Entscheidung war die Verfolgung der entführten Hobbits gewesen. Nicht, dass Méra nicht froh gewesen wäre, dass sie Mordor fernbleiben würden – nein, es war eher die Tatsache dass sie nun durch Rohans grasbewachsene Ebenen rannten, was sie als entschieden unter ihrer Würde betrachtete. Direkt vor ihr keuchte der Zwerg durch die Gegend und das war das einzige, was sie an diesem neuen Abschnitt der Reise als halbwegs amüsant bezeichnen konnte. Ansonsten ging es ihr wirklich gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass sie diesen verlausten Uruk-hai und ihrer Beute hinterherlief.

Aber... was sollte sie auch anderes tun. Von ihr wurde verlangt, dass sie die Gefährten begleitete und für deren Schutz sorgte. Sie hatte in dieser Aufgabe bereits kläglich versagt, als sie weder die Entführung der Hobbits noch den Tod des gondorianischen Kriegers hatte verhindern können, auch wenn es lediglich die Kampfkraft des Menschen war, die fehlen würde. Und dass der Ringträger nun zusammen mit einem anderen dieser tollpatschigen Hobbits auf dem Weg nach Mordor war, trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ihre Stimmung sich hob. Es wäre ihre Pflicht gewesen dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand zu Schaden kam. Stattdessen war sie an völlig anderen Orten gewesen, als sie hätte sein sollen.

Ein genervter Seufzer kam über ihre Lippen. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und überholte mühelos den Zwergen. Was brachte es, wenn sie sich den Kopf zerbrach. Geschehen war geschehen, wie sie dem Waldläufer gegenüber mittlerweile schon sehr oft erwähnt hatte, und sie konnte nichts mehr tun.

Plötzlich hielten Aragorn und Legolas vor ihr an und sie wäre beinahe gegen den Rücken des blonden Elben gerannt. Schon wollte sie ihn wütend anfahren, als ihre Augen in der Ferne eine sich rasch nähernde Staubwolke erblickten. Was es war konnte sie nicht erkennen, doch wusste sie mit Sicherheit, dass es nicht die Uruk-hai waren. Von denen hatte seit dem Morgen jede Spur gefehlt.

„Was... was ist... das?", keuchte da der Zwerg, der inzwischen auch bei der kleinen Gruppe angelangt war.

„Ich weiss es nicht", sagte Aragorn unruhig und griff dann abrupt nach Méras rechter Schulter. „Was?", fauchte sie unwirsch und schüttelte die Hand ab. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen griff der Waldläufer abermals nach ihrem Arm und zerrte sie hinter ein dürres Gestrüpp. Ehe sie protestieren konnte legte eine Hand sich über ihren Mund und ließ sie erst los, als sie aufhörte sich aus dem festen Griff entwinden zu wollen. „Seid still!", zischte die Stimme des Waldläufers an ihrem Ohr und entgegen ihrem Vorhaben gehorchte sie, als sie das Geräusch galoppierender Pferdehufe vernahm.

Wachsam spähte sie zwischen den dürren Zweigen hindurch und rieb sich dabei abwesend ihren Arm wo Aragorn sie gepackt hatte. Genaues erkannte sie jedoch nicht, außer dass ihr klar wurde, dass dieses Gebüsch die kleine Gruppe niemals würde verbergen können wenn es darauf ankam, und sie drehte sich wieder um.

„Wenn Ihr es darauf angelegt habt, hinter diesem Gestrüpp Deckung zu finden, dann muss ich Euch leider enttäuschen", zischte sie leise in Aragorns Richtung. „Wer immer das auch ist, er wird uns sehen wenn er sich weiter nähert."

Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Das Gesicht des Waldläufers war angespannt und er schien angestrengt zu lauschen. Das donnernde Geräusch der Pferdehufe kam immer näher und Méra fühlte sich versucht, ihre Hände auf ihre empfindlichen Ohren zu pressen. Stattdessen verzog sie nur mühsam beherrscht ihr Gesicht und linste abermals durch die kahlen Zweige. Und nun erkannte sie etwas... Grüne Banner mit einem weißen Pferd flatterten im Wind und stolze Pferde trugen voll gerüstete Krieger. Méras Gesicht wurde noch finsterer als es ohnehin schon war. Rohirrim... wie freundlich mochten diese wohl vier Wanderern in ihren Landen gesinnt sein?

Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um und musterte verstohlen ihre Gefährten. Aragorns Gesicht war noch immer so angespannt wie zuvor, der Zwerg hatte einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, der wohl furchteinflössend wirken sollte, aufgesetzt und der Elb schien vollkommen ruhig und entspannt. Gerade so, als wäre eine Situation wie diese sein Alltag. Méra erwischte sich beim Gedanken daran, dass sie ihn um diese äußere Ruhe beneidete und schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Wie kam sie dazu, diese Schande für sein Volk _zu beneiden_? Sie hatte es bestimmt nicht nötig... es kümmerte ohnehin niemanden, wie sie sich nach außen hin gab, außer ihr selbst.

Eine schnelle Bewegung neben ihr riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Fassungslos sah sie zu, wie der Waldläufer aufsprang und den Rohirrim, die mittlerweile an der kläglichen Deckung der Gefährten vorbeigeritten waren, hinterher rief: „Ihr Reiter von Rohan! Was gibt es neues in der Mark?"

Überwältigt von so viel Dummheit starrte Méra den Waldläufer nur an. War dieser Mensch seines Lebens müde? Das war doch nicht zu fassen... die Rohirrim führten ein beachtliches Wendemanöver durch und kamen wieder auf Aragorn zugeritten. Méra sprang auf und trat neben den Menschen, genauso Legolas und der Zwerg.

„Falls Ihr es darauf angelegt habt, mit den Speeren der Rohirrim Bekanntschaft zu machen, so beglückwünsche ich Euch zu diesem Entschluss", fauchte sie. „Solltet Ihr jedoch eher darauf aus gewesen sein, die Hobbits wiederzufinden, so bedaure ich Euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihr uns diese Möglichkeit gerade erfolgreich verbaut habt! Aber ich bin sicher, eine Unterhaltung mit den Pferdemenschen über das Für und Wider des Durchqueren ihres Landes wird ebenso angenehm sein, wenn nicht noch besser."

Aragorn warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht länger. Ihre rechte Hand wanderte unauffällig zum Heft ihres Schwertes, die andere griff nach einem Dolch, als ein hochgewachsener Marschall aus dem Kreis der Reiter trat, der sich um die vier gebildet hatte. Er musterte die beiden Elben, den Menschen und den Zwerg mit deutlicher Geringschätzung im Gesicht.

„Wer seid Ihr und was habt Ihr hier zu suchen?"

Der Zwerg packte den Griff seiner Axt und trat einen Schritt auf den Marschall zu.

„Nennt mir Euren Namen, Pferdeherr, und ich werde Euch meinen nennen!"

Méra unterdrückte nur mühsam ein verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen. War ihre Lage vorher schon nicht die beste gewesen, so war sie nun definitiv schlecht. Aber was konnte man von einem Zwerg auch anderes erwarten? Begriffe wie Diplomatie waren diesem Volk mehr als fremd.

Doch ehe der Marschall etwas antworten konnte, schritt Aragorn ein. Méra verdrehte die Augen. Was würde dieser tölpelhafte Zwerg nur ohne den Waldläufer machen? Oder seinen großen Beschützer, den Elben, der drohend seinen gespannten Bogen auf den Marschall gerichtet hatte?

„Was ist mit ihr? Spricht sie nicht?"

Méra sah auf, als sie diese Worte vernahm, die unmissverständlich ihr galten. Kühl musterte sie den Pferdeherr und ließ sich auf ein Blickduell mit ihm ein, das er schlussendlich beendete.

„Was ist nun? Sprecht Ihr oder sprecht Ihr nicht?"

„Warum sollte ich nicht?", fragte sie in ihrem spöttischsten Ton. „Obwohl ich meine Worte mit dieser Konversation ohnehin nur verschwende."

„Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr es wagt so mit mir zu sprechen?", knurrte der Marschall. Méra setzte ein sichtbar unechtes Lächeln auf.

„Méra aus Lorien, mein Herr."


	5. Der weisse Zauberer

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles Tolkien und dem Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N: _Ich hab lange gebraucht, ich weiss. Und es tut mir auch leid – nur ist mir absolut nichts eingefallen, was diesem Kapitel irgendwie hilfreich gewesen wäre. Dafür haben mich Ideen für den weiteren Storyverlauf gequält, von denen ich nun gar nicht mehr weiss, wo ich sie hinpacken soll #g#

Die Reviews:

_Liderphin_ #versteck# Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe #schäm# Sie beginnt dir zu gefallen? Recht so #g#

_Jo_ Nun ja. Vielleicht, weil ich von einigen nichts mehr gehört habe? #blinzel# Was soll ich zu deiner Vermutung sagen? Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiss es nicht #pfeif# aber lassen wir das die beiden untereinander ausmachen... obwohl ich ja nicht glaube, dass Méra so viel für ihn übrig hat #g#

Ganze zwei Reviews – wir machen Fortschritte #zwinker# Aber auch für dieses Kapitel wäre eines oder zwei nett #hundeaugen mach#

xXxXxXx

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 5 – Der weisse Zauberer _

xXxXxXx

„Aus Lorien? Von der Hexe?", fragte der Marschall stirnrunzelnd. Méra quittierte das mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken.

„Sieht so aus", antwortete sie kühl und verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Der Mensch musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuss und wandte sich dann an Aragorn.

„Sagt sie die Wahrheit?", fragte er barsch. Seine Stimme klang befehlsgewohnt und entlockte Méra ein winziges, spöttisches Lächeln, das jedoch sofort wieder verschwand, als der kalte Blick des Pferdemenschen sie erneut fixierte.

„Ja. Aber hört, Éomer, wir sind in Eile. Wir verfolgen eine Gruppe Orks, die zwei unserer Freunde gefangen genommen hat. Habt Ihr vielleicht...?"

Éomer wandte sich dem Waldläufer zu.

„Die Orks werdet Ihr nicht mehr finden. Wir trafen letzte Nacht auf sie und liessen keinen am Leben."

Méra horchte auf und musterte verstohlen die Gesichter ihrer Gefährten. Der Zwerg zeigte blankes Entsetzen, Legolas sah beunruhigt aus und Aragorn... sein Gesichtsausdruck war besorgt, wie immer. Und sie selbst... nun, es berührte sie nicht wirklich. Nur ein winziger Zweifel schlich sich in ihre Gedanken. Und wenn sie nun die Hobbits hätte beschützen müssen, wenn sie ihrer Aufgabe nicht so nachgekommen wäre, wie es von ihr erwartet wurde? Nein, wies sie sich selbst zurecht, kein Hobbit könnte je wichtig genug sein, dass es sich lohnen würde für ihn zu sterben. Noch nicht einmal der Ringträger.

„Seid Ihr Euch dessen sicher? Sie wären klein gewesen, nur Kinder in Euren Augen...", sagte der Zwerg mit zitternder Stimme und riss Méra damit aus ihren Gedanken. Éomer schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich dann um, wobei er einen leisen Pfiff ausstiess. Zwei Pferde kamen herangetrabt.

„Mögen diese Pferde Euch einem besseren Schicksal entgegentragen als ihre vorherigen Reiter", sagte der Marschall und reichte Leoglas und Aragorn die Zügel der Pferde. „Sucht nach Euren Freunden, doch macht Euch keine Hoffnung. Die ist verloren in diesem Land."

Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zu seinem eigenen Reittier. Kurz darauf setzten die Reiter sich wieder in Bewegung und liessen einen niedergeschlagenen Zwergen, einen bedrückten Legolas, einen besorgten Aragorn und eine wütende Méra zurück. Zwei Pferde. Sie würde sich nicht erniedrigen lassen und mit einem ihrer Gefährten ein Pferd teilen. Niemals!

„Nun, dann lasst uns reiten. Wir sollten nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren."

„Hört Aragorn, wenn Ihr erwartet, dass ich mich zu einem von euch auf ein Pferd setze, dann habt Ihr Euch geirrt. Lieber..."

„Lieber was?" Unüberhörbarer Spott lag in der Stimme des Menschen. „Rennt Ihr neben uns her? Nun, wie Ihr meint. Doch erwartet nicht, dass wir unser Tempo wegen Euch vermindern werden."

Méra knurrte, blieb ansonsten jedoch eine Antwort schuldig. So ungern sie es zugab, aber er hatte recht. Murrend stieg sie in den Sattel des einen Pferdes und zuckte leicht zusammen, als Aragorn sich hinter sie setzte und einen Arm um ihre Taille legte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist", fauchte sie und schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg. „Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, mich selbständig im Sattel zu halten!"

Der Waldläufer antwortete nicht, sondern legte seinen Arm zurück und setzte das Pferd in Bewegung. Méra verzog mühsam beherrscht ihr Gesicht und schwor sich Rache. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie so zu behandeln?

xXxXxXx

Der Anblick war ekelerregend. Ein grosser Haufen qualmender Orkleichen türmte sich vor Méra auf und verbreitete den scharfen Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Neben den Leichen war auf einem Speer ein Orkkopf aufgespiesst worden und kennzeichnete den Sieg der Rohirrim. Die Reiter waren sehr gründlich vorgegangen, erkannte Méra. Es gab keine Leiche, der nicht anständig der Kopf abgetrennt worden war oder aus deren Brust das Ende eines Speers ragte. Saubere, grausame Arbeit. Doch von den gesuchten Hobbits weit und breit keine Spur.

Das überraschte Aufkeuchen des Zwergs riss sie aus ihrer Betrachtung. Schnell entdeckte sie die verkohlte Dolchscheide, die Gimli in der Hand hielt. Es war eines der Geschenke der Herrin Galadriel an die Hobbits. Die Hobbits, die nun offensichtlich tot waren.

Langsam drehte sie sich um, als ein lauter Schrei der Verzweiflung in ihren Ohren schmerzte.

„Ihr stört die Ruhe der Toten, Herr Aragorn", sagte sie spöttisch und beobachtete ungerührt, wie der Waldläufer in die Knie sank. Doch entgegen ihrer stillen Hoffnung reagierte er nicht auf ihre Worte. Stattdessen schien er Spuren zu betrachten, Spuren, die sie selbst noch nicht einmal sah. Litt Aragorn an Halluzinationen oder hatte er tatsächlich etwas gefunden?

Durchtrennte Stricke flogen an ihr vorbei und sie warf dem Menschen einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Natürlich musste er herumliegenden Dreck ausgerechnet in ihre Richtung werfen, wenn ihm welcher in die Quere kam.

„Sie sind in den Wald gelaufen!"

In den Wald? Méra beobachtete misstrauisch die hohen Bäume, die ächzend und stöhnend eine scheinbar undurchdringliche Wand aus Grün und Braun vor ihr aufbauten. Fangorn. Sie hatte von diesem Wald gehört, ihn jedoch nie zuvor gesehen. Er hatte etwas Eigentümliches an sich. Die Bäume schienen lebendiger als alles, was sie je gesehen hatte. Unheimliche Geräusche erfüllten die Luft. Gespräche der Bäume... Dieser Wald war uralt und so voller Weisheit, dass sie sich unweigerlich klein und unbedeutend vorkam. Nie hatte sie sich so sehr um ihre Umgebung gekümmert wie andere ihres Volkes, doch nun stieg Ehrfurcht in ihr auf und der Wunsch, diesen Wald erforschen zu können. Doch sie wusste, sie hatte nicht die Zeit dazu.

„Méra? Kommt." Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter liess sie zusammenzucken und sie drehte sich unwirsch um. „Wir haben nicht die Zeit zu verweilen. Unheimliches ist hier im Gange...", flüsterte Aragorn und zog sie mit sich. Méra verkniff sich eine wütende Antwort und folgte ihm widerstandslos. Was brachte es auch?

„Aragorn? Da ist etwas... oder jemand." Legolas war lautlos aufgetaucht und deutete in den Wald hinein. Méra lauschte, hörte jedoch nichts. Doch eine unerklärliche Beklommenheit überkam sie und das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Da war etwas, was grosse Macht mit sich trug...

„Der weisse Zauberer", flüsterte jemand und sie machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe herauszufinden, wer es gesagt hatte. Stattdessen legte sie unauffällig ihre eine Hand auf das Heft ihres Schwertes, die andere um den Griff eines Dolchs. Sie hörte mehr als dass sie es sah, wie ihre Gefährten ebenfalls zu den Waffen griffen. Auf ein leises „Jetzt!" hin zog sie ihr Schwert und wirbelte herum, nur um von einem gleissenden weissen Licht gefangengenommen zu werden. Es brannte in ihren Augen und machte sie unfähig sich zu rühren. Ihre Waffen fielen ihr einfach so aus den Händen und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr sich zu verteidigen.

„Ihr seid auf der Suche nach zwei Hobbits. Beruhigt es euch zu wissen, dass sie in guten Händen sind? Sie kamen hier vorbei und trafen auf jemanden, den sie nicht erwartet haben. Es geht ihnen gut."

„Wer seid Ihr? Zeigt Euch!", rief Aragorn hörbar wütend. Auch er musste seine Waffen verloren haben und ihm schien es ebenso wenig zu gefallen wie Méra so im Banne dieses Lichts zu stehen.

‚Begreiflich', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, ehe all ihre vernünftigen Gedanken sich verabschiedeten und reinem Entsetzen Platz machten. Das Licht war erloschen und hatte eine vollkommen in Weiss gekleidete Gestalt enthüllt. Das Gesicht – obwohl nun auch von Weiss gezeichnet – war ihr schmerzhaft bekannt. Sie spürte wie ihre Hände zu zittern begannen und schloss langsam die Augen.

„Gandalf? Aber... du bist tot! Gefallen!", flüsterte Aragorn neben ihr und sprach damit genau das aus, was sie dachte. Gandalf der Graue war in Moria in die Schatten gestürzt. Niemand überlebte das! Niemand! Auch Mithrandir nicht...

„Durch Feuer und Tod bin ich gegangen, um nun zu euch zurückzukehren, am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten. Doch ich bin nicht mehr Gandalf der Graue... ich bin Gandalf der Weisse."

„Gandalf..."

Méra konnte förmlich das Lächeln des alten Mannes durch ihre geschlossenen Lider sehen. Wie sehr hatte sie gehofft, dieses breite und viel zu falsche Lächeln nie wieder sehen zu müssen... wie sehr. Und nun stand er da, vor ihr, im Aussehen vielleicht anders als zuvor, aber im Wesen der selbe. Warum?

„Méra, mein Kind. Nun ist es also an der Zeit", richtete er sich an sie und sie sah auf, ihre Emotionen wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Äusserlich zumindest. In seinem Gesicht lagen Trauer und diese altbekannte Fürsorge, die sie nie gewollt hatte.

„Und wenn", antwortete sie gleichgültig.

„Viel zu früh", erwiderte er leise und wandte sich dann an Aragorn. „Lasst uns nach Edoras reiten. Es gilt einiges zu klären, das keinen Aufschub duldet."

xXxXxXx

„Woher kennt Ihr Gandalf?", fragte Aragorn, als Méra wieder vor ihm im Sattel sass. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und blieb stumm. Erst als ihr Mitreiter seine Frage wiederholte antwortete sie sichtlich verärgert.

„Man konnte kaum umhin, Mithrandirs Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Er hatte die Eigenschaft immer alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, wenn er nach Lorien kam."

„Es schien mir aber nicht so, als würdet Ihr ihn nur vom Sehen kennen."

„Tatsächlich", meinte sie gleichgültig und besah sich die Graslandschaft Rohans. Auch hier hatte Saurons Schatten nicht Halt gemacht, im Gegenteil. Die Worte des Marschalls kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn.

_Sucht nach Euren Freunden, doch macht Euch keine Hoffnung. Die ist verloren in diesem Land._

Was geschah in Rohan, dass seine eigenen Bewohner derart hoffnungslos waren? Hatte der Schatten schon so grossen Einfluss auf die Pferdemenschen? Wie musste das erst in Edoras aussehen... Méra schüttelte sich leicht.

„Méra? Was habt Ihr?"

„Nichts", murmelte sie und ärgerte sich still über sich selbst. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass der Waldläufer hinter ihr sass und wahrscheinlich jede ihrer Bewegungen mitverfolgte.

„Nichts?", wiederholte er fragend, worauf Méra ein ärgerliches Schnauben hören liess.

„Gebt Ihr Euch eigentlich nie mit meinen Antworten zufrieden?"

„So lange es keine zufriedenstellenden Antworten sind: Nein", antwortete er und sie konnte sein belustigtes Gesicht förmlich vor sich sehen.

„Warum sollte ich Euch andere Antworten geben als bisher? Ich bin Euch nichts schuldig."

„Nun... nein, das seid Ihr nicht. Aber vielleicht habt Ihr euch schon einmal von Höflichkeit gehört?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie überheblich. „Nur glaube ich nicht, dass Euch gegenüber welche vonnöten ist. Schliesslich seid Ihr nur ein Waldläufer."

„Méra!" Der Tonfall Gandalfs war tadelnd, als er sein Pferd neben Méra und Aragorn lenkte. „Ich bitte dich, mässige deinen Ton etwas. Vor allem in Edoras wird es wichtig sein, wie wir uns verhalten..."

Méra verzog unwirsch ihr Gesicht. „Ich bin kein Zwerg, der keinen blassen Schimmer von Diplomatie hat", antwortete sie spöttisch und mit einen nicht überhörbaren Hauch von Bösartigkeit. Gandalf warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern ritt ein Stück voraus.

„Wir sind wahrlich gestraft mit Euch", sagte Aragorn hinter ihr belustigt. „Noch nie ist mir eine so spöttische, gar boshafte Elbe begegnet – Ihr müsst ein wahres Unikat sein."

„Nun, darauf lege ich Wert." Trotz der Überheblichkeit in ihrer Stimme spürte Méra deutlich, wie in ihrer Seele eine Wunde erneut zu bluten begann. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und richtete ihren Blick auf die Hauptstadt Rohans, die sich am Horizont abzeichnet. Dabei schwor sie sich, nicht mehr auf Aragorns Worte einzugehen. Er rührte zu tief damit...

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ Übrigens: Nachträglich frohe Weihnachten! Und rutscht gut und möglichst ohne euch etwas zu brechen #gg#


	6. Edoras

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles Tolkien und dem Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Und ich hab noch nicht einmal allzu lange gebraucht #blinzel#

Die Reviews:

_Enessa_ Danke ;) Reden? Wird sie schon, denk ich... aber mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig #g#

_Jo_ Ebenfalls danke – ganz spät #g# schön, dass dir die Geschichte immer noch gefällt – auch wenn du sie schon mal gelesen hast. Und ich werd schon nicht aufhören mit schreiben, würde mir selbst gewaltig gegen den Strich gehen wenn da einfach ne Story unbeendet rumliegt #zwinker# ich brauch halt nur manchmal (oder so gut wie immer #ggg#) etwas länger.

Und ich muss mich wohl noch mal bei Ladeniel bedanken, weil sie mich durch ihre ausführliche Kritik zum Nachdenken gebracht hat und ich jetzt (glaube ich #g#) von mir behaupten kann, dass ich Méra um einiges besser kenne als vorher ;)

xXxXxXx

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 6 – Edoras_

Der Ritt durch die Strassen von Edoras hinauf zur goldenen Halle war eine bedrückend stille Angelegenheit. Aus den Eingängen ihrer Häuser heraus beobachteten die Menschen misstrauisch die fünf Fremden, ohne Gruß, ohne ein freundliches Gesicht. Auch der Empfang vor der goldenen Halle war kühl. Ein voll gerüsteter Krieger trat auf die Gefährten zu und hieß sie ihre Waffen abzulegen. Méra zog unwillig eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete den Menschen überheblich. Was erlaubte der sich?

„Ihr solltet Eure Waffen wirklich ablegen... erinnert Euch an das, was Gandalf auf dem Weg hierher zu Euch sagte. Von wegen geeignetem Verhalten", murmelte eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, schüttelte dann jedoch ärgerlich den Kopf und machte sich daran Schwert und Dolche abzunehmen. Peinlichst genau darauf bedacht, dass ihre Waffen nicht zu Schaden kamen, überreichte Méra sie schließlich dem Krieger, nicht ohne ihn warnend anzusehen. Sollte sie auch nur irgendwo einen Kratzer oder ähnliche Beschädigungen finden, der Rohirrim wäre um einen Kopf kürzer.

„Euren Stab", sagte dieser zu Gandalf, nachdem alle anderen Waffen in seinem Gewahrsam waren, „ich muss Euch Euren Stab abnehmen."

Der Zauberer schwieg einen Moment und schüttelte dann unwillig den Kopf. „Unhöflich seid Ihr! Einem alten Manne seine Stütze nehmen zu wollen..."

„Ein Stab in den Händen eines Zauberers mag mehr sein, als sein Äußeres zeigt", erwiderte die Wache misstrauisch. Méra verzog unwillig ihr Gesicht. Wie lange wollten sie denn noch vor dieser Halle stehen bleiben und sich um einen albernen Stab streiten? Langsam wurde es unangenehm, denn ein kühler Wind zerrte unablässig an Kleidern und Haaren.

„Wir wollen niemandem hier Böses", mischte sich Aragorn ein. „Es besteht kein Anlass diesen Stab zu beschlagnahmen."

„Nun gut. Doch seid versichert, dass wir keinen Halt vor dem Gebrauch unserer eigenen Waffen machen werden, sollte irgendetwas unser Misstrauen erregen."

„Könnten wir nun vielleicht endlich eintreten? Ihr haltet uns schon lange genug hier draußen im Wind fest", murrte Méra leise. Der Rohirrim hörte sie nicht, dafür trafen sie belustigte Blicke von Aragorn, der direkt neben ihr stand, worauf sie missmutig ihr Gesicht verzog. Noch etwas, worauf er sie ansprechen konnte, noch etwas, was ihm Anlass zu neuen Fragen lieferte.

„Folgt mir." Sie war beinahe erleichtert, diese Worte zu hören und war hinter Gandalf die erste, die in die Halle trat. Schummriges Licht begrüßte sie, das bizarre Schatten warf und der Halle etwas Unheimliches verlieh. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, an den Wänden entlang standen Wachen postiert, welche die Fremden ebenso misstrauisch musterten wie die Menschen in der Stadt. Nahezu hasserfüllt waren die Blicke, und hie und da war eine geflüsterte Beleidigung zu vernehmen. Einige dunkel gekleidete Menschen hielten in ihren Tätigkeiten inne und folgten den Gefährten mit Blicken. Kein lautes Wort wurde gesprochen, bis Gandalf die drückende Stille unterbrach.

„Die Höflichkeit in Eurer Halle hat stark nachgelassen, König Théoden. Noch vor wenigen Jahren wurden Besucher weit freundlicher begrüßt, auch wenn man sie vielleicht nicht kannte."

„Warum... sollte ich Euch willkommen heißen, Gandalf... Sturmkrähe?" An der Stirnseite der Halle erkannte Méra einen alten, in einen schweren Mantel gekleideten Mann mit verfilztem Haar und kränklichem Gesicht – offenbar der König. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen und klang kraftlos und zögernd. Neben dem thronartigen Sitz des Alten regte sich nun eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt und entpuppte sich als blasser Mann mit fettigen Haaren und einer ebenso schmierigen Stimme.

„Ja, warum sollte man Euch und Eure Begleiter – Bettler, nichts anderes – hier willkommen heißen? Zumal die Stunde Eures Kommens mehr als nur spät ist und Eure Nachricht wohl nichts anderes als Kummer bringen wird?", fragte der Mann lauernd. Seine Haltung hatte etwas von einer hinterhältigen Raubkatze, die sprungbereit war ein unschuldiges Opfer zu fassen.

„Schweigt, Schlangenzunge! Sprecht nicht von Dingen, von denen Ihr nichts wisst und geht mir aus dem Weg!", rief Gandalf drohend und hob seinen Stab. Der Mann – Schlangenzunge – wich etwas zurück, sein Gesicht zeigte Panik. Seine ängstlich funkelnden Augen huschten zu den postierten Wachen.

„Sein Stab! Nehmt ihm seinen Stab ab!", schrie er und wich weiter zurück, das Feld den Wachen überlassend, die sich nun den Gefährten näherten. Ungerührt teilte Méra einen Tritt an einen der Männer aus, auch wenn sie diese Art des Kampfes als primitiv ansah. Sie hatte es damals trotzdem erlernen müssen, aber schon längere Zeit nicht mehr trainiert. Sie war eingerostet und ihre Bewegungen langsam, aber dennoch halbwegs treffsicher. Und die Wachen schienen gar nicht auf einen Kampf auszusein...

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, wie Gandalf sich dem Alten näherte und der Zwerg gerade einen Fuß auf den Rücken des am Boden liegenden Schlangenzunges stellte, was ihr ein kleines Grinsen entlockte, ehe sie sich wieder den Wachen widmete. Keiner von ihnen benutzte seine Waffen wie vorhin der Krieger am Eingang zur Halle angedroht hatte. Nun, ihr war es recht – sie bezweifelte, dass sie viele Chancen gegen einen schwertschwingenden Gegner gehabt hätte.

Ein heiseres, nahezu unmenschliches Lachen ließ Méra herumwirbeln. Verwundert musterte sie das verzerrte Gesicht des Alten, der sich in seinem Sitz aufgerichtet und zu Gandalf gelehnt hatte.

„Rohan ist mein...", keuchte er und klang so gar nicht mehr nach dem kränklichen Alten von vorhin. Gandalf antwortete nicht, sondern machte nur einen Schritt weiter nach vorne. Der Greis öffnete erneut seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, sackte jedoch plötzlich mit einem gequälten Husten in sich zusammen. Von der Seite der Halle her kam eine in Weiss gekleidete Frau zu ihm gestürzt und stützte ihn.

Stille kehrte ein, alle starrten gebannt auf den König. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und Méra bemerkte stirnrunzelnd, dass er plötzlich gar nicht mehr so alt wirkte. Die Jahre schienen sichtlich von ihm abzufallen und machten einem um ein Vielfaches jüngeren Mann Platz, der sich verwirrt umsah. Sein Blick fiel auf die Frau und sein Gesicht nahm einen erstaunten Ausdruck an.

„Ich... ich kenne Euch... Éowyn?"

Die Frau lächelte und half dem König aufzustehen. Er besah sich die Halle, als sähe er sie seit langer Zeit zum ersten Mal, und hielt bei Schlangenzunge inne. Dieser ließ ein klägliches Winseln hören, hatte jedoch keine Möglichkeit sich zu rühren, da noch immer der Fuß des Zwergen auf seinem Rücken platziert war. Méra grinste leicht, versteckte dann aber den verräterischen Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihrer undurchdringlichen Maske und beobachtete stumm, wie zwei Wachen Schlangenzunge packten und ihn nach draußen schleiften. In einigem Abstand folgte der König, dahinter traten neugierige Menschen vor die Halle.

Méra stand mitten unter ihnen und beobachtete desinteressiert, wie Théoden sein Schwert – irgendjemand musste es ihm gereicht haben – erhob und Schlangenzunge hasserfüllt anstarrte. Neben ihr versteckte ein kleines Mädchen sein Gesicht in den Röcken seiner Mutter und wimmerte leise. Die Frau verpasste ihr einen unsanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und richtete ihren Blick dann wieder erwartungsvoll auf das Schauspiel.

Doch gerade als Théoden Schlangenzunges Leben ein Ende setzen wollte, trat Aragorn dazwischen und hielt den König auf. Méra entwich ein leiser, resignierter Seufzer. Dieser Waldläufer war doch einfach unmöglich. Was mischte er sich auch überall ein? Nun hatte er es soweit gebracht, dass Schlangenzunge eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gegeben worden war. Schon erklang Hufgeklapper und ein Pferd jagte zum Stadttor hinaus. Kopfschüttelnd drehte Méra sich um und wollte zurück in die Halle gehen, als eine Hand an ihrer Schulter sie zurückhielt.

„Kommt", sagte Legolas leise, „man hat uns Räumlichkeiten zugewiesen, bis über unsere weitere Reise entschieden ist."

xXxXxXx

Still saß das blonde Elbenmädchen auf einem breiten Ast eines Mallornbaumes und beobachtete von dort eine Gruppe Elbenkinder in ihrem Alter. Ihr Gesicht war traurig und ein bisschen neidisch, gleichzeitig lag aber ein missmutiger Zug darauf, so als wolle sie sagen, dass ihr nur ja niemand zu nahe kommen sollte.

Ihre blauen Augen fixierten einen der älteren Elbenjungen, der gerade eine Grimasse zog, worauf alle anderen lachend und kreischend vor ihm wegrannten. Der Junge hob seine Hände und tat so, als hätte er Krallen daran, während er auf ein kleines Mädchen zutorkelte. Dieses lachte und lief ihm fröhlich quietschend davon, während ein anderer Junge rief: „Pass auf, da ist Méra, die Verrückte! Renn weg, renn weg, sie erwischt dich!"

Die Worte riefen bei den spielenden Kindern lautes Gelächter hervor. Das Mädchen auf dem Baum hingegen kauerte sich dicht an den Stamm und hoffte, dass keiner der anderen mitbekam, dass sie ihnen wieder beim Spielen zusah. Leise schniefend wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und beobachtete durch die Blätter hindurch, wie der Junge, der sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzogen hatte, einem anderen hinterher rannte und sein Opfer zu Boden schmiss.

„Ha! Jetzt musst du die Verrückte sein!", rief der Sieger triumphierend und ließ seine Gesichtszüge wieder normal werden.

„Aber...", versuchte es der auf dem Boden liegende, „ich..."

„Nichts da! Du musst!", sagte der Größere und richtete sich etwas auf. Er war der Anführer der Elbenkinder von Lorien und was er sagte, war Gesetz bei allen Elben unter zweihundert Jahren. Bei fast allen. „Außerdem, die Rolle passt doch besser auf dich als auf alle anderen, Schwächling! Denn nichts anderes ist auch die Verrückte. Hält sich für etwas Besseres und behauptet, sie könne mit einem Schwert umgehen. Aber vor ein paar Tagen, da war ich auf dem Übungsplatz und habe ihr zugesehen. Die konnte die Waffe noch nicht einmal mit beiden Händen aufheben!"

Lautes Gelächter und „Versagerin!"-Rufe erfüllten die Luft und das Spiel ging weiter.

„Dafür hasse ich dich, Haldir!", flüsterte das Mädchen auf dem Baum und wischte sich erneut eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich hasse dich, hörst du?"

Er hörte nicht, war er doch vollends damit beschäftigt, einen kleinen Jungen auszulachen, der in einer kleinen Dreckpfütze gelandet war. Das Mädchen kletterte vorsichtig von seinem Ast herunter, bemüht, den anderen nicht aufzufallen.

„He, seht mal! Da ist sie ja, unsere Verrückte! Und... nein, seht mal, sie heult!"

Erneut kam Gelächter auf und die Kinder bildeten einen Halbkreis vor dem Mädchen, Haldir in der Mitte.

„Du möchtest doch nicht etwa mit uns spielen, Méra, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah weg. Natürlich würde sie gern mit den anderen spielen, aber...

„Wie gut, wir würden dich nämlich auch nicht mitspielen lassen! Verschwinde hier, du Schwächling! Du hast hier nichts verloren!"

Méra machte kehrt und rannte davon. Heiße Tränen benetzten ihre Wangen, während sie so schnell sie konnte aus der Hörweite der anderen entfloh. Die Spottrufe verfolgten sie bis zum Rand von Caras Galadhon, wo sie sich zitternd auf einem mächtigen Baum verkroch.

„Ich hasse dich, Haldir!", schrie sie und verscheuchte damit einen Vogel, der über ihr im Geäst sein Nest hatte. Es war ihr egal. „Ich hasse dich..." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Wimmern. Warum war sie auch so anders als die anderen Elbenkinder? Warum gehörte sie nicht dazu?

xXxXxXx

Die Bilder ihres Traumes wurden zum dunklen Dachgebälk des Raumes, in dem die Gefährten untergebracht worden waren. Méra mühte sich, ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und wischte sich kurz über ihr Gesicht, zuckte zusammen, als sie Tränen fühlte. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und starrte auf ihre Finger. Sie hatte geweint... wie lange war es her, dass sie sich zum letzten Mal eine solche Blösse gegeben hatte? Es waren Jahrhunderte gewesen...

Eine leise Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Warum hasst Ihr Haldir?"

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ Das war jetzt kein Cliffhanger, oder? #unschuldig grins# Übrigens könnt ihr noch beeinflussen, wer Méra da jetzt diese Frage gestellt hat. Ich bin für alle möglichen (und unmöglichen #g#) Vorschläge offen...


	7. Folgeschwere Entscheidung

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles Tolkien und dem Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Ich weiss, ich hab mal wieder viel zu lange gebraucht... tut mir wirklich leid. Aber dieses Kapitel wollte und wollte sich einfach nicht schreiben lassen und ist wohl dementsprechend ziemlich mittelmäßig ausgefallen #seufz# 

Die Reviews:

_Jo _Meisterin? #g# Ich liebe deine Reviews #keks reich# und was die Sache mit der Nacht betrifft: Nur keine Panik #g# die Story hier ist und bleibt PG-13, alles was geschehen wird, sind Andeutungen... XD

_Liderphin_ Hey, sag mal, hast du in meinen Notizen herumgestöbert? #g# Ist ja fast unheimlich, wie genau du mit deiner Beschreibung den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hast... #sich verneig# und was deine Fragen angeht: ich hoffe doch, dass ich dir die in der Story noch mal beantworten kann... nur vielleicht nicht gerade mit diesem Kapitel #seufz#

So, nun muss ich hier mal anmerken, dass dieses Kapitel nicht gebetat ist, da Nachtschatten anscheinend noch nicht die Zeit für dieses Kapitel gefunden hat (meld dich mal, wenn du das hier siehst #bettel#). Ich hab mir aber gedacht, dass ich euch unmöglich noch länger warten lassen kann #g# also, überseht die Fehler (die ganz bestimmt drin sind) einfach.

xXxXxXx

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 7 – Folgeschwere Entscheidung _

„Wa... Was?", fragte Méra überrascht und sah sich nach dem Sprecher um. Aragorn lehnte nicht weit von ihr an der Wand und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Ihr habt im Schlaf gesprochen", erklärte er. „‚Ich hasse dich, Haldir'."

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr nicht selbst geschlafen habt?", fauchte Méra ihn an, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete auf ihr Gesicht.

„Es bringt nichts, wenn Ihr es abstreitet. Ich habe Euch gehört und ich habe Euch weinen sehen. Warum?"

„Was geht es Euch an? Ich habe keinerlei Grund Euch das zu erzählen. Ihr habt kein Recht es zu erfahren."

„Seid Ihr Euch da so sicher? Ihr seid eine von uns, Méra, begreift das endlich. Ihr müsst das selbe Schicksal teilen wie wir. Hier will Euch niemand etwas Böses. Hier will man Euch nur verstehen."

„Natürlich", gab sie ironisch zurück. „Man will mich verstehen. Für wen haltet Ihr Euch eigentlich? Habt Ihr es noch nicht begriffen? Ich werde Euch nichts erzählen!" Neben Aragorn drehte sich der Zwerg schnarchend auf die andere Seite, was kurz die Aufmerksamkeit des Waldläufers auf sich zog, ehe er sich wieder Méra zuwandte.

„Wie Ihr wollt. Aber Ihr habt mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Warum hasst Ihr Haldir?"

„Seid Ihr taub?", zischte sie wütend. „Ich. Werde. Euch. Nichts. Erzählen!"

„Aber Ihr streitet nicht ab, dass Ihr etwas zu erzählen habt", meinte er ruhig und sie glaubte, in seinen Augen ein siegessicheres Funkeln zu sehen.

„Was wollt Ihr hören? Dass ich tief in meinem Innersten Berge an ungelösten Problemen herumschleppe und nur auf die Gelegenheit warte jemandem mein Herz auszuschütten? – Ihr seid viel zu eingebildet, Herr Aragorn, aber dabei wisst Ihr nicht halb so viel, wie Ihr glaubt. Findet Euch damit ab. Ihr werdet mich nicht zum Reden bringen."

„Aber es würde Euch gut tun."

„Hört endlich auf damit!", schrie sie schon beinahe und weckte damit Legolas auf, der sich leicht verschlafen und ziemlich verwundert aufsetzte.

„Was ist hier los?"

„Nichts!", fauchte Méra und warf einen bösen Blick zu Aragorn hinüber. „Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich nun gerne weiterschlafen!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sie sich um und legte sich wieder hin. Doch sie schlief nicht. Stattdessen hörte sie dem leisen Gespräch Aragorns und Legolas' zu, die sich über sie unterhielten. In ihren Augen brannten noch die Tränen ihres Traums, die nun erneut aufzusteigen drohten. Nicht zuletzt darum, weil Aragorn sie zutiefst verwirrt hatte mit seinen ständigen Bedrängungen. Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern? Es ging in nichts an... weder die Sache mit Haldir noch irgendetwas sonst aus ihrem Leben. Es ging ihn nichts an...

xXxXxXx

Stumm starrte Aragorn auf den blonden Haarschopf, der nicht weit von ihm aus einigen Decken leuchtete. _Ich hasse dich, Haldir..._ Was war nur mit dieser Elbin geschehen, dass sie so abweisend geworden war, dabei jedoch immer einem verletzten Kind glich, einem Kind, dem man die Kindheit gestohlen hatte?

„Sie ist seltsam, nicht?", fragte Legolas leise, der sich zu Aragorn gesetzt hatte. „Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Sie hat im Schlaf gesprochen", antwortete der Waldläufer ebenso leise. „Und sie hat geweint. Ich habe sie gefragt, warum... du kannst dir denken, wie sie reagiert hat."

„Oh ja, das kann ich", meinte der Elb und leise Belustigung klang in seiner Stimme mit. „Du solltest wissen, dass du so nichts erreichst. Warum warst du überhaupt noch wach?"

„Arwen...", sagte Aragorn nur. Legolas legte seinem Freund verstehend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das Licht des Abendsterns verblasst... ich habe Angst." Dabei tastete die raue Hand des Menschen nach dem silbernen Schmuckstück um seinen Hals.

„Sie wird überleben... Im Westen ist sie sicher."

_Wenn sie geht..._

xXxXxXx

Am nächsten Morgen saß Méra mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht am äußersten Rand einer Bank in der goldenen Halle, während nicht weit von ihr der Zwerg schmatzte und rülpste, als wäre er in seinen Höhlen in der Gesellschaft seines Volkes und nicht in einer Halle der Menschen, wo gerade Kriegsrat gehalten wurde._ (Was ein Monstersatz _) Aragorn durchschritt nervös die Halle, Gandalf redete leise auf Théoden ein und Legolas beobachtete ebenso wie sie nur die Szene.

„Ihr müsst kämpfen! Saruman will Euch vernichten... tretet ihm entgegen!", sagte Gandalf eindringlich. Théoden schwieg darauf nur und Stille kehrte in die Halle ein, nur unterbrochen von den Geräuschen des mampfenden Zwergs.

_Schlimmer als ein Hobbit_, dachte sich Méra und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. _Ein Zwerg eben..._

„Nein, Gandalf", rief der König plötzlich aus und stand auf. „Edoras können wir nicht verteidigen, selbst wenn Éomer und seine Reiter nun hier wären. Unsere Hauptstadt ist keine Burg, und genau das ist es, was wir jetzt brauchen. Wir reiten nach Helms Klamm."

Méra musterte den König mit kühlen Blicken. Helms Klamm – die große Burg Rohans, die noch kein Feind betreten hatte. Nur war dieser Feind vielleicht etwas geduldiger als die herrenlosen Orkbanden, die ansonsten das Land heimsuchten.

„Haltet Ihr das für klug, Théoden, König?", richtete sie nun das erste Mal das Wort an den Menschen. Er sah sie überrascht an, hatte er sie offenbar noch nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. „Vielleicht wird sich Saruman als hartnäckiger erweisen, als Ihr denkt. Keiner weiss, wie groß seine Armee ist. Keiner weiss, was er zur Stunde plant. Keiner weiss, wann er zuschlagen wird... es wäre gut möglich, dass er um ein Vielfaches stärker ist als Ihr. Und schlussendlich wird nicht er es sein, der in einer Schlucht ohne Ausgang festsitzen wird."

„Schweigt! Frauen verstehen nichts von Krieg", war die harsche Antwort. „Ihr mögt nach den Worten Eurer Begleiter eine gute Kriegerin sein, doch selbst wenn daran tatsächlich auch nur ein Stück Wahrheit sein sollte, so überlasse ich die Geschicke meines Landes nicht einer einfältigen, dahergelaufenen Elbin."

Méra verzog wütend ihr Gesicht. Wie konnte er es wagen...

„Nicht." Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und hielt sie vom Aufstehen ab, während Legolas leise auf Sindarin zu ihr sprach. „Er wird sich nicht umstimmen lassen." Méra schüttelte seine Hand ab und wandte sich dem König zu.

„Nun, wie Ihr wollt. Doch ich hoffe für uns alle, dass meine Befürchtungen sich nicht bewahrheiten werden." Ihre Stimme klang beherrscht, doch die unterdrückte Wut widerspiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Théoden warf ihr einen herablassenden Blick zu, ehe er einen gerüsteten Krieger zu sich rief.

„Benachrichtigt das Volk."

xXxXxXx

Keine vier Stunden später verließ ein langer, schwerfälliger Zug von Menschen Edoras. Die Mittagszeit war noch nicht überschritten und voraussichtlich würden sie Helms Klamm noch vor dem Abend erreichen – falls nichts dazwischen kam.

Méra ritt wie einige andere Krieger an den Seiten zum Schutz mit. Sie hatte in Edoras ein eigenes Pferd bekommen, wofür sie mehr als nur dankbar war. Gegen einen weiteren Ritt vor Aragorn im Sattel hätte sie sich mit Händen und Füssen gewehrt, besonders nach dem, was er in der letzten Nacht offenbar gehört hatte. Sie verfluchte sich noch immer dafür, dass sie im Schlaf gesprochen hatte – und dann auch noch ausgerechnet solche Worte! Kein Wunder fragte er nach und ließ sie nicht in Ruhe, schließlich kannte er Haldir mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit nur als den stolzen, aber ganz umgänglichen Hauptmann der lorischen Grenzwache.

Méra schnaubte und fing sich einige verwunderte Blicke der Menschen um sie herum ein, was sie aber nicht weiter interessierte. Haldir war wirklich ein guter Schauspieler... niemand würde von diesem Elben so verletzende und hasserfüllte Worte erwarten, wie sie Méra bei jeder ihrer Begegnungen ohne Zeugen ins Gesicht geschleudert bekam. Nun, sie würde ihn nicht wiedersehen müssen...

Gelächter und die laute Stimme des Zwergen ließen sie nach vorne sehen. Ein schadenfreudiges Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie trieb ihr Pferd ein wenig an.

„Das war Absicht, das war Absicht!", rief Gimli gerade und rappelte sich mit der Hilfe einer blondhaarigen Frau wieder auf, nicht ohne dem Pferd, das ihn offenbar gerade abgeworfen hatte, einen bösen Blick zuwarf. In der Frau erkannte Méra Éowyn, die Nichte des Königs und Schildmaid von Rohan. So hatte man sie ihr zumindest vorgestellt... aber Méra hatte nichts weiter als ein herablassendes Lächeln für sie übrig gehabt. Eine Schildmaid in Röcken war etwas, was sie gewöhnlich zu ignorieren pflegte.

„Eine wunderschöne Landschaft, nicht wahr?" Eine ihr nur zu bekannte Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Betrachtung und sie drehte leicht den Kopf zur Seite.

„Habt Ihr es Euch nun zur Gewohnheit gemacht, mich ständig anzusprechen? Noch dazu in der Sprache... unseres Volkes?"

„Habt Ihr etwas dagegen?"

„Ich bin nicht mit Euch und Euren Gefährten mitgegangen, um nun an das erinnert zu werden, was hinter mir liegt, noch um mir ständig Eure nichtssagenden Worte anzuhören", erwiderte sie unwirsch und hoffte, den blonden Elben damit abgewimmelt zu haben. Doch dieser erwies sich als äußerst hartnäckig.

„Warum seid Ihr dann mit uns gekommen?"

„Gebt Euch mit dem zufrieden, was die Herrin Galadriel Euch sagte."

„Zu unserem Schutz sollt Ihr uns begleiten – zu wessen Schutz genau? Ihr könnt unmöglich vorhaben, ständig über jeden von uns zu wachen. Zumal Ihr dann bereits kläglich versagt hättet." Méra wusste, er spielte auf den Tod des gondorianischen Kriegers und das Verschwinden der Hobbits an. „Und warum seid gerade Ihr es, die diesen Schutz geben soll? Es ist alles andere als üblich, dass einer Frau eine solche Aufgabe zufällt. Warum geht Ihr wirklich mit uns?" Sie spürte seinen durchdringenden Blick, doch sie sah ihn nicht an. Er hatte mehr verstanden, als sie es ihm zugetraut hätte. Aber die Wahrheit erzählen? Nie und nimmer.

„Ich wiederhole, gebt Euch mit dem zufrieden, was Ihr wisst, und zerbrecht Euch nicht den Kopf über Nichtigkeiten", fauchte sie und wendete ihr Pferd. Legolas, der die ganze Zeit zu Fuß gegangen war, folgte ihr nicht. Sie ritt zum Ende des Zuges, wo sich keiner ihrer Gefährten aufhielt und wo auch bestimmt keiner sie ansprechen würde.

In Gedanken versunken ritt sie weiter, ohne auf ihre Umgebung und die Menschen zu achten. Erst, als von der Spitze des Zuges her panische Schreie laut wurden, trieb sie ihr Reittier wieder an um nach vorne zu gelangen. Bald hatte sie aus den Schreien heraus die Ursache für die Unruhe gehört: Warge. Mit grimmiger Miene zog sie ihr Schwert aus der Scheide und holte bald Théodens Reiter ein, die einer Meute von großen, stinkenden Wölfen und deren Reiter gegenüberstanden.

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ So, nun muss ich wohl noch um ein Review flehen - und wenn es nur einen Tritt in meinen Allerwertesten enthält, alles, was mich irgendwie aus meinem Schreibtief rausholen könnte, ist mehr als nur erwünscht... #fleh#


	8. Habe ich versagt?

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles! Tolkien und dem Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Und schon wieder eine halbe Ewigkeit seit dem letzten Kapitel... tut mir leid #seufz# ich hätte euch ja gerne schon vorher ein neues Kapitel geliefert, aber meine Muse war anscheinend im Urlaub #g# aber nun endlich etwas Neues, auch wenn ich aus irgendeinem Grund glaube, dass es alles andere als gut ist... Nachtschatten meinte allerdings, dass sie nicht verstehe, warum ich immer etwas an meinen Kapiteln auszusetzen habe #gg#

Die Reviews:

_Morenka -_ #g# Danke!

_Liderphin_ - Tja ja, die beiden #g# die werden so lange keine Ruhe geben, bis sie alles wissen. Und was die Sache mit dem Aus-der-Grube-ziehen angeht: Bist du dir da so sicher? Ich könnte mir eher vorstellen, dass sie Mittel und Wege suchen, um nicht mehr auftreten zu müssen #gg#

_lyra-listenreich_- Danke! Und in den Tod schweigen wird sich niemand, versprochen #g#

xXxXxXx

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 8 - Habe ich versagt?_

Die Schlacht hatte nicht lange gedauert. Aber sie war blutiger gewesen als vieles andere, was Méra bis dahin erlebt hatte, und sie hatte unnötig viele Opfer gefordert. Denn hätten Rohans Reiter ein wenig mehr Formation gewahrt und hätten sie sich nicht auseinander drängen lassen, so wäre nun bestimmt mehr von den Kriegern übrig geblieben als einige schwer verwundete Reiter und noch weniger Pferde.

Langsam schritt Méra über das Schlachtfeld, in der Hand ihr blutüberströmtes Schwert, immer dazu bereit, einem möglicherweise noch lebenden Feind den Kopf abzuschlagen. Dazu reichte ihre Kraft gerade noch aus, wenn auch nicht mehr für viel mehr. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit hatte sich über sie gelegt, machte ihre Bewegungen träge und ihre Gedanken wirr. Ihr Gesicht war eine Maske eiserner Gleichgültigkeit, doch der Anblick der blutüberströmten Leichen und vor allem der menschlichen Krieger im Todeskampf mit ihren Verletzungen rief Übelkeit in ihr hervor. Nicht, dass ihr dieses Bild fremd gewesen wäre, doch es war jedes Mal aufs Neue etwas, was ihr zu schaffen machte. So viel sinnloser Tod...

„Aragorn!" Der Ruf hallte laut über das Schlachtfeld und brachte alle anderen Stimmen zum Verstummen. Méras Blick blieb an Gimli hängen, der suchend zwischen den Leichen herumging, wanderte weiter zu Legolas, der sich gerade über einen halblebendigen Ork beugte. Ihre Schritte trugen sie schnell genug dorthin, um gerade die letzten Worte des sterbenden Orks zu hören.

„Er ist... da drüben einfach von... der Klippe gestürzt", röchelte er, ehe er erstarrte. Méra sah nachdenklich auf ihn hinab. Von der Klippe gestürzt...?

Etwas Silbernes glitzerte zwischen den blutverschmierten Fingern des Toten hervor. Méra bückte sich und hielt kurz danach den Abendstern in der Hand, jenes Schmuckstück, das Aragorn immer um den Hals getragen hatte. Ihre Finger schlossen sich fest darum, während Unglauben und ein Gefühl der Leere sich in ihr breit machten. Aragorn war wichtig gewesen, so ungern sie sich das eingestand. Und sie hätte ihn beschützen müssen. Hatte sie etwa... versagt?

„Méra?" Legolas griff nach ihrer Hand und löste ihre verkrampften Finger. Stumm sah sie zu, wie er den Abendstern in einer Tasche in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ. Ebenso stumm beobachtete sie, wie der Elb an den Rand der Klippe trat und nach unten starrte.

„Ihr werdet ihn nicht finden", sagte sie schließlich sehr leise in Sindarin, doch sie wusste, dass Legolas sie gehört hatte. „Er ist weg."

xXxXxXx

„Macht Ihr Euch Vorwürfe?", fragte Legolas leise, als sie wieder auf dem Weg nach Helms Klamm waren. Sie gingen beide zu Fuß, da die Pferde die Verwundeten trugen. Méra hatte es ohne Kommentar zugelassen, dass der Elb neben ihr ging.

„Nein. Warum sollte ich?", antwortete sie barsch und hoffte, dass er ihr glauben würde. Auch wenn eine kleine, boshafte Stimme ihr ständig sagte, dass er es ganz bestimmt nicht glauben würde. Er war eben doch nicht so dumm...

„Euer Auftrag?"

„Der hat nichts mit Aragorn zu tun", erwiderte sie unwirsch. Doch in ihr nagten die Zweifel, die schon nach dem Tod des Menschenkriegers aus Gondor und nach dem Verschwinden der Hobbits aufgetaucht waren. Doch nun waren sie um ein Vielfaches stärker. Aragorn war um ein Vielfaches wichtiger gewesen als Boromir oder die Hobbits. Aragorn wäre zukünftiger König Gondors gewesen. Aragorn war es gewesen, vor dem Sauron eine nicht unbegründete Furcht gehabt hatte.

„Mit wem denn dann?" Legolas riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Méra sah ihn prüfend von der Seite an. In seinen Augen widerspiegelte sich Trauer, doch auch Interesse lag darin. Interesse an dem, was sie, Méra, zu sagen hatte. Warum? Unwirsch schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Es geht Euch nichts an", war alles, was er von ihr noch zu hören bekam, ehe sie ihren Schritt beschleunigte und an die Spitze des Zuges von Menschenkriegern vordrang.

xXxXxXx

Helms Klamm war ein trostloser Ort. Eine graue Festung, die schon so oft Blut gesehen hatte, und über der eine lähmende Angst lag. Weinende Kinder, vor Angst blasse Frauen - und eine störrische Schildmaid, die um jeden Preis kämpfen wollte. Méra hatte mit einem boshaften Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zugesehen, wie König Théoden sie angewiesen hatte, mit den anderen Frauen und den Kinder in den Höhlen Schutz zu suchen. Nun stand Éowyn oben auf dem Wall und starrte hinunter auf die Ebene vor der Burg.

„Enttäuscht, Schildmaid Éowyn?", fragte Méra spöttisch und trat neben die Frau. Diese warf ihr einen erschrockenen Blick zu, fasste sich dann jedoch erstaunlich schnell.

„Ja", sagte sie leise. „Wisst Ihr, ich beneide Euch", fuhr sie nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Ihr dürft kämpfen. Euch verbietet niemand, bei der Schlacht auch hier oben zu stehen und Euren Teil zu leisten. Es muss schön sein, als Kriegerin akzeptiert zu werden."

„Schön?", krächzte die Elbin entsetzt. „Was bitte nennt Ihr am Kriegerdasein _schön_? Es ist grausam und bringt eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten mit sich. Ihr solltet dem König dafür danken, dass er Euch in die Höhlen schickt."

„Aber ich will kämpfen!", erwiderte Éowyn leidenschaftlich. „Wozu habe ich es denn gelernt, wenn ich es noch nicht einmal gebrauchen darf?"

„Frauen wie Euch sollte man das Kämpfen gar nicht erst beibringen", antwortete Méra trocken. „In Eurer Vorstellung existiert das Bild eines ruhmreichen Helden, der siegreich über einem gefallenen Gegner steht, nicht wahr? Nun, die Wirklichkeit sieht anders aus. Ruhm im Krieg zu erringen bringt bittere Selbstvorwürfe und Zweifel mit sich. Das ist nichts für jemanden wie Euch."

„Wie könnt Ihr so etwas sagen? Wünscht Ihr Euch denn nicht auch, etwas Ruhm und Ehre zu erhalten?"

Méra schüttelte den Kopf. Ruhm und Ehre... glücklicher Mensch, der noch von so etwas träumen konnte. Was gäbe sie darum, wenn sie noch nie ein Schlachtfeld hätte sehen müssen? Wenn sie nicht einmal wüsste, wie man ein Schwert richtig hielt? Es wäre so viel anders gekommen in ihrem Leben. So viel...

„Aber... warum kämpft Ihr dann?" Die Schildmaid schien entsetzt. In ihrer Vorstellung ging es wohl nicht, dass jemand kämpfte, ohne Ruhm erwerben zu wollen.

„Weil ich muss", sagte Méra ruhig. „Und glaubt mir, ich bin alles andere als glücklich damit. Ihr könnt..." Sie hielt inne, als sie in der Ferne einen einsamen Reiter erblickte. Er hielt sich nur mühsam auf seinem Pferd und schien ziemlich verwahrlost. Und er sah Aragorn viel zu ähnlich...

Von den Wachen auf den Mauern kamen verwunderte Rufe. Auch sie hatten den Reiter entdeckt, der sich nun schnell näherte. Und je näher er kam, desto deutlicher erkannte Méra, wer es war.

„Aragorn", flüsterte sie, doch nicht leise genug, dass es Éowyn nicht gehört hätte.

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher?", fragte die Schildmaid aufgeregt. Méra musterte sie misstrauisch. In den Augen der Frau war ein beinahe unheimliches Glänzen zu sehen und ihr vorher noch so betrübter Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich in helle Freude gewandelt. „Seid Ihr Euch wirklich sicher?", fragte sie abermals.

„Ja", antwortete Méra nur und wandte sich ab. In der Burg suchte sie sich eine ruhige Ecke und ließ sich auf eine umgekippte Kiste fallen. Er war also nicht tot. Sie hatte nicht versagt. Nur beinahe. Eigentlich sollte sie sich freuen, nachdem sie das Verschwinden des Menschen so sehr getroffen hatte...

xXxXxXx

Leise vor sich hingrinsend beobachtete Méra von ihrem Platz auf der Kiste aus, wie der Zwerg sich mit einem viel zu langen Kettenhemd abmühte. Er brummelte wütend vor sich hin und warf immer wieder einen bitterbösen Blick zu der Elbin in der Ecke hin, bis er schließlich entnervt aus dem Raum verschwand.

Das Grinsen verschwand aus Méras Gesicht, als König Théoden in voller Rüstung in den Raum trat. Er unterhielt sich kurz mit einem seiner Untergebenen, ehe sein Blick auf die Elbin fiel und er zu ihr trat.

„Ihr habt Euch gut geschlagen in der Schlacht mit den Wölfen Isengards", sagte er förmlich. „Wo habt Ihr gelernt, so zu kämpfen?"

„In Lothlorien", erwiderte Méra abweisend.

„Und warum? Auch wenn die Elben ein seltsames Volk sind, so habe ich doch noch nie davon gehört, dass ihre Frauen das Kämpfen lernen würden."

„Es ist auch durchaus nicht üblich, König Théoden", mischte sich Legolas ein. Méra warf ihm einen unwirschen Blick zu, den er mit einem kleinen Lächeln beantwortete. „Méra ist lediglich eine Ausnahme."

Der König hob zu sprechen an, wurde jedoch vom durchdringenden Klang mehrerer Hörner unterbrochen. Méra wurde blass, als sie den Klang erkannte. Dennoch folgte sie Legolas und dem König hinaus zum Tor.

Elben. Bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Elben kamen in die Burg marschiert, angeführt von... Haldir. Méra verzog ihr Gesicht und mühte sich, das Gefühl kochenden Hasses in ihrer Magengegend zu beruhigen. Ausgerechnet Haldir. Dabei hatte sie doch gehofft, ihn nie wiedersehen zu müssen. Sie hörte nicht zu, was die Männer sprachen, begrüßte auch die Elben aus ihrer Heimat nicht. sie musterte sie nur kühl und erblickte hie und da ein bekanntes Gesicht. Gesichter, die sie mit Vorliebe verspottet und ausgelacht hatten.

Der Blick Haldirs traf ihren kurz. In seinen Augen las sie dieselbe Verachtung, denselben Hass wie immer. Stumm wandte sie sich ab und verschwand im Inneren der Burg.

Haldir. Haldir, Haldir, Haldir. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Unglaubliche Wut sprühte aus ihnen und jeder, der der Elbin zufällig über den Weg lief, mühte sich, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Haldir.

Schließlich stieg sie wieder hinauf auf den Wall. Ein kühler Wind zerrte an ihren Haaren und kühlte den Hass etwas ab, machte Verzweiflung Platz. Warum ausgerechnet Haldir? Ein leiser Seufzer verließ ihre Lippen und verlor sich im Wind. Langsam wurde es dunkel und in der Ferne wurde ein gewaltiges Trampeln laut. Der Feind rückte stetig näher.

„Sieh an, sieh an, die kleine Méra." Die Angesprochene wirbelte herum und sah sich dem Anführer der Elben gegenüber.

„Haldir", fauchte sie verachtend. Eine Weile verging, in der die beiden Elben sich musterten.

„Lorien war wunderbar ruhig ohne dich", spie Haldir schließlich aus. „Und was muss ich sehen, als ich hierher komme? Noch immer hat es kein Ork geschafft, dir den Garaus zu machen."

„Nun, tut mir Leid für dich", erwiderte Méra ebenso boshaft, „aber ich bin eben zäh. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los, Haldir."

„Zu schade aber auch. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr mich die Vorstellung anwidert, mit dir auf derselben Seite zu kämpfen."

„Glaub mir, ich werde mich hüten, dir in die Quere zu kommen. Und ebenso wenig werde ich dich demütigen, indem ich dir, solltest du in Schwierigkeiten geraten, helfen werde. Ich werde sogar mit Vergnügen zusehen, wie du versuchst, dich selbst herauszuhauen und kläglich daran scheiterst."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich überhaupt in Schwierigkeiten geraten könnte?", fauchte er, sichtlich in seiner Ehre verletz. Méra lächelte spöttisch.

„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass du bisher nur immer Glück und eine verdammt gute Wachmannschaft um dich herum hattest", spottete sie. „Aber das hier, mein lieber Wachhauptmann, ist eine richtige Schlacht - kein kleines Gemetzel mit schwachen Orks. Willkommen im richtigen Leben."

xXxXxXx

_A/N: _Krieg ich ein Review? #lieb schau#


	9. Triumph

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles! Tolkien und dem Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Okay, ich hab lange gebraucht. Viel zu lange. Ihr dürft mich treten, aus dem Fenster schmeißen, was auch immer. Falls überhaupt noch jemand da ist, der sich diese Geschichte antut...

Vielen Dank für die Reviews zum letzten Teil an lyra-listenreich (ne, hab ich noch nie, ist aber ne gute Idee #g#), Eärlinde, Liderphin (genug Schlacht in diesem Kapitel? Und es kommt noch mehr...) und Stardragon.

Übrigens: Dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht gebetat, weil ich es euch nicht noch länger vorenthalten wollte... sobald Nachtschatten allerdings damit fertig ist, werd ich es ersetzen.

xXxXxXx

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 9 – Triumph_

„Übernimm dich nicht, Méralein, indem du von Dingen sprichst, von denen du nichts weißt. Denn eine wie du, die kein richtiges Leben hat, sollte andere nicht darin willkommen heißen. Außenseiter, Verrückte wie du, sollten lieber schweigen... denn wer weiss, ein unbesonnenes Wort könnte vielleicht den Untergang einer so schwachen Welt bedeuten. Ich habe dich schon so lange durchschaut, Méra..."

„Das glaubst auch nur du, arroganter Mistkerl!", spuckte Méra aus und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. In ihr brodelte es. „Mich durchschaut... niemand durchschaut mich!", fauchte sie. Ihre rechte Hand wanderte dabei zum Griff ihres Schwertes. Wie gerne würde sie nun...

„Nur zu", sagte er, seinen Blick von Méras Schwertgriff zu ihren Augen wandern lassend, „nur zu. Tu es, und wir werden endlich sehen, dass du überhaupt nichts ausrichten kannst. Du bist immer noch nur eine Frau... eine schwache Frau ohne Mut und Kraft, die nicht in eine Schlacht wie diese gehört!"

Schneller, als er mit der Wimper zucken konnte, hielt Méra ihm einen kleinen Dolch an seine Kehle.

„Du unterschätzt mich, wie schon immer", zischte sie. Ihre stahlblauen Augen hatten die seinen fixiert und sprühten nur so vor Hass. „Und du hast, wie immer, eine zu hohe Meinung von dir..."

„Dann lass es uns hier austragen", antwortete er ebenso leise. „Hier, auf dieser Mauer. Vor den Augen dieser Menschen..."

Méra antwortete nicht, sondern machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Der Dolch verschwand in ihrem Ärmel, ihre Hand wanderte erneut zum ihrem Schwert. Noch immer starrte sie ihn an, kalt und voller Hass.

„Traust du dich nicht, Haldir?", fragte sie spöttisch, als er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, „traust du dich nicht, gegen eine Frau anzutreten? Welche Schmach, gegen eine Frau, gegen mich zu verlieren... wo doch so viele deiner alten Freunde hier sind, die immer dabei waren, wenn du mich verspottet hast."

„Ach, weißt du... ich präge mir nur noch einmal dein arrogantes Erscheinungsbild ein. Mein Triumph wird umso süßer sein, wenn ich mich daran erinnere, während du meine Klinge an deinem Hals spürst."

„Ach ja? Zu schade, dass diese Qual für deine zarten Augen umsonst sein wird..."

Ein leises Räuspern ließ die beiden Konkurrenten innehalten. Neben einer Wache stand Aragorn und musterte die beiden halb verärgert, halb belustigt.

„Nur zu schade, dass ihr euer kleines Duell ein anderes Mal austragen müsst – Théoden hat eine Lagebesprechung einberufen, Haldir."

Der Elb nickte und ging kommentarlos an Méra vorbei zu der Treppe, die von der Mauer herunterführte. Aragorn maß Méra mit einem langen Blick, dann folgte er Haldir.

Sie blieb alleine zurück und trat nach einer Weile nachdenklich an die Brüstung. Ein scharfer Wind, der ein nahendes Unwetter verkündete, fuhr ihr ins Gesicht und zerzauste ihr Haar. Am Horizont türmten sich pechschwarze Wolken auf, in der Ferne erklang das Stapfen von zahllosen schweren Füssen, das Klirren von Waffen und die heiseren Schreie der Uruk-hai. Langsam senkte die Nacht sich über Helms Klamm, die Ebene vor der Burg wurde zusehends undeutlicher. Die Wachen auf dem Wall wurden verstärkt und mit einem Stirnrunzeln verfolgte Méra die vielen Kinder, die in Rüstung den Erwachsenen folgten. Kinder gehörten nicht in den Krieg...

„Ihr solltet euch einen Bogen besorgen", meinte da plötzlich eine leise Stimme. Méra schrak ungewollt zusammen und drehte sich ärgerlich zu dem Sprecher um.

„Wer sagt euch, dass ich zu den Bogenschützen gehen werde?", fragte sie Legolas ungehalten.

„Wir brauchen jeden Mann – und jede Frau."

xXxXxXx

Ruhig stand Méra mit einem Bogen in der Hand und dem Köcher griffbereit am Rande der elbischen Bogenschützen, direkt neben denen der Menschen. Gleich neben ihr stand ein viel zu junger Krieger, dessen Hände entsetzlich zitterten. Sein Gesicht war eine weiße Maske der Angst. Hin und wieder warf er ihr forschende Blicke zu, drehte sich jedoch sofort weg, wenn sie in seine Richtung sah.

„Wie könnt ihr nur so ruhig bleiben?", platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Méra musterte ihn, dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder in die brodelnde Dunkelheit vor der Mauer.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod", erklärte sie schlicht.

Der Junge zitterte noch ein bisschen mehr und umklammerte seinen Bogen so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiss hervortraten.

„Wie kann man... wie kann man keine Angst vor so etwas Schrecklichem haben?", hauchte er entsetzt und starrte die Elbin an.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod, weil dann das Sterben vorbei ist", erwiderte sie leise. „Denn das Sterben ist es, vor dem ich mich fürchte... die Art des Sterbens. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen", fügte sie zynisch an, als ein plötzlicher Blitz die Szenerie vor der Burg – ein riesiges Orkheer ohne Ende – erhellte, „wenn du Glück hast, wird es schnell vorbei sein. Wenn du allerdings Pech hast...", ein weiterer Blitz zuckte auf und ließ blanke Klingen aufschimmern, „dann wird dich dein Feind langsam und genüsslich umbringen. Vorausgesetzt er hat genug Zeit, von daher ist es vorteilhaft, wenn man bereits zu Beginn der Schlacht stirbt."

Der Junge rückte ängstlich etwas von ihr weg. Méra schüttelte den Kopf und setzte noch dazu: „Die wenigsten werden das Glück haben, diese Schlacht zu überleben, also schau nicht so entsetzt."

„Ihr habt eine merkwürdige Art, die Soldaten zu ermutigen", spöttelte plötzlich Aragorn, der hinter sie getreten war.

„Erstens ist das kein Soldat", erwiderte Méra mit einem Blick auf den blassen Jungen ohne sich umzudrehen, „und zweitens hatte ich nie vor, irgendjemanden zu ermutigen. Denn welcher Mut könnte noch in diesen Männern geweckt werden, Herr Aragorn?"

„Ihr seid mir in der Tat keine große Hilfe", sagte er ruhig, doch als er an ihr vorbeiging flüsterte er ihr leise zu: „Aber Ihr habt Recht..."

xXxXxXx

Noch war die Schlacht nicht in vollem Gange, doch Méra erkannte bald, dass die Verteidiger dieser Burg keine Chance hatten. Nicht gegen diesen Feind... verbissen schoss sie Pfeil um Pfeil ab, doch fiel unten auf der Ebene ein Ork, dann traten zehn neue an seine Stelle. Es gab kein Lichten in den feindlichen Reihen... etwas weiter entfernt wurden Leitern angelegt und die hässlichen Fratzen der Orks tauchten über der Mauer auf. Bald war die Luft erfüllt von Schreien – menschlichen und elbischen Schreien...

Méra warf ihren Bogen achtlos zur Seite, als ihr die Pfeile ausgingen, und zog ihr Schwert. Die Klinge gab ihr sogleich ein Gefühl von Festigkeit – etwas, das sie bei Bögen ständig vermisste. Direkt bei ihrem Mauerstück traf nun eine Leiter auf und schwarze Körper stürzten sich auf die verzweifelten Krieger der Hornburg. Méra kämpfte sich mit Leichtigkeit durch die Masse schwarzer Leiber, bis sie plötzlich in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit über etwas stolperte und unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Fluchend warf sie einen Blick auf das Hindernis und erkannte das blutüberströmte Gesicht des Jungen, der vorher neben ihr gestanden war.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass es schnell gegangen ist", murmelte sie, ehe sie im Sitzen einen Ork abstach, der sich bedrohlich über sie gestellt hatte. Mühsam kämpfte sie sich unter dem stinkenden Leichnam, der natürlich genau in ihre Richtung gekippt war, hervor und rappelte sich auf. Schon brandete die nächste Welle Uruk-hai gegen die Mauern der Hornburg und immer mehr Feinde erkletterten die Mauer der Festung. Méra war zu beschäftigt, um auf irgendetwas außer ihren Gegnern zu achten, und so kam der ohrenbetäubende Knall vollkommen unverhofft für sie. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, als sie plötzlich den Boden unter den Füssen verlor und durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Ein Stein traf sie schmerzhaft an der Schläfe, bevor sie hart aufschlug und es dunkel um sie wurde.

xXxXxXx

Leise stöhnend hielt sie sich ihren Kopf und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Einen Moment drehte sich alles um sie, dann erkannte sie ein Trümmerfeld rund um sich. Und über sich... ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie begriff, dass sie unter zwei großen Steinen begraben lag, die an ihrer Stelle einen Hohlraum bildeten, sodass sie einigermaßen gut davongekommen war – ein Soldat neben ihr hatte nicht so viel Glück gehabt und war zerquetscht worden.

Angeekelt drehte sie ihren Kopf weg und betrachtete den Schaden, den sie davongetragen hatte. Sie kam sich ziemlich erschlagen vor, doch ernsthaft schien ihr nichts passiert zu sein. Als sie jedoch ihren rechten Fuß bewegte, durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz, der ihr einen leisen Schmerzenslaut entlockte. Mit den Zähnen knirschend zog sie das in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Körperteil unter den Steinen hervor und rappelte sich schließlich mühsam auf.

Auf den großen Mauerbrocken neben sich gestützt versuchte sie in dem Getümmel, das noch immer herrschte, einen Überblick zu gewinnen, woran sie jedoch kläglich scheiterte. Alles, was sie erkannte, war, dass es inzwischen noch schlechter um die Hornburg stand. Eine breite Bresche war durch die Explosion in die Mauer geschlagen worden und Scharen von Orks strömten hindurch. Die Soldaten der Menschen hatten keine Chance...

Hektisch sah sie sich nach ihrem Schwert um und verzog missmutig das Gesicht, als sie die zerbrochene Klinge sah. Verbissen humpelte sie auf eine am Boden liegende Leiche zu und entnahm einer kalt gewordenen Hand eine blutverschmierte Klinge. Es war elbische Arbeit, so wie ihr eigenes Schwert. Es hätte sich gut damit kämpfenlassen... wenn nicht ihr Fuß gewesen wäre.

Was nützte eine halblahme Elbin in einem solchen Kampf? Sie war nicht halb so beweglich wie sonst... trotzdem humpelte sie dem Schlachtengewirr, das sich von den größeren Steinhaufen am Rand der Bresche fernhielt, langsam näher. An die Brüstung gelehnt nahm sie den Kampf mit einigen Orks auf, wohl wissend, dass sie jederzeit von einem Pfeil in den Rücken getroffen werden konnte. Aber sie würde niemals aufgeben...

xXxXxXx

Sie hatte sich seit ihrem Erwachen unter dem Steinhaufen mehr schlecht als recht durch die Schlacht geschlagen und suchte nun Zuflucht in einer kleinen Nische, um sich für einen Moment zu erholen. Es war eine Schande, das wusste sie, aber... sie konnte kaum mehr. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre eine Horde Orks direkt über ihn hinweggetrampelt, ihre Muskeln schmerzten und überdeckten inzwischen sogar den Schmerz in ihrem Fuß. Wo war nur ihre Ausdauer hingekommen?

Sie war beinahe erleichtert, als sie das Kommando zum Rückzug in die Burg vernahm. Es bedeutete zwar, dass es um die Verteidiger Rohans mehr als nur schlecht stand, aber... das war von vornherein klar gewesen und wer noch Hoffnung in sich getragen hatte, konnte nur ein Narr sein.

Verbissen kratzte sie noch ein Restchen Kraft zusammen und wagte sich aus ihrer Nische hervor. Mühsam kämpfte sie sich einen Weg zur Burg durch, mit Schrecken verfolgend, wie ihre Streiche immer langsamer und unpräziser wurden, wie ihre Deckung sich in nichts auflöste und sie sich nur noch darauf konzentrierte, sich den Weg frei zu schlagen.

Kurz vor dem Tor traf sie auf Haldir, der gerade mit einem besonders großen und hässlichen Uruk-hai kämpfte und dessen Situation sehr bedenklich aussah. Ein spöttisches Lächeln glitt über Méras müde Züge, ehe sie sich wieder dem Kampf zuwandte.

Sie sah den zweiten Ork früh genug kommen. Sie hätte ihn töten und damit vieles verhindern können. Aber in ihrem Kopf hallte eine Stimme wieder, eine Stimme, die laut und deutlich Haldirs Worte wiederholte. Eine Stimme, die sie daran hinderte, den Ork zu töten, obwohl er keine zwei Meter entfernt an ihr vorbeirannte...

Irgendwo schrie jemand Haldirs Namen. Wieder. Dann den ihren... doch alles, was sie sah, war der blonde Elb, der mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck auf die Knie sank. Die Zeit stand still, als sie zusah, wie langsam das Licht des ewigen Lebens aus seinen Augen wich. Als sie spürte, wie unendlicher Triumph in ihr aufstieg... wie ein Lächeln sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte, ein Lächeln so voller Hass und Genugtuung, wie sie es noch nie gelächelt hatte.

Sie hatte gesiegt... sie hatte über ihn triumphiert, indem sie für einen Moment über sein Leben bestimmen konnte, indem für einen einzigen Moment sein Leben in ihren Händen gelegen hatte... und sie es einfach so dem Schwert dieses Uruk-hais überlassen hatte und nun zusah, wie er starb. Wie all das, was er ihr je angetan hatte, nun endlich gerächt wurde...

Die Zeit nahm ihren Fluss wieder auf, als Aragorn an ihr vorbeistürmte und Haldirs leblosen Körper auffing.

_Du bist zu spät,_ dachte Méra, _einmal bist du zu spät... und es ist gut so..._ Ihr Lächeln wurde grausam, als sie sich umdrehte und ihr Schwert hob. Neue Kraft strömte in ihren Körper, so als hätte man sie plötzlich von einer unendlich schweren Last befreit. Der Schmerz wurde verdrängt von einem Gefühl, dass nahezu Glück hätte sein können, während Méra sich den Weg zur Burg frei schlug. Triumph...

Sie bemerkte nicht den Menschen, der ihr einen Moment lang fassungslos hinterher sah. Sie sah nicht die Frage in seinen Augen, das Unverständnis in seinem Gesicht, als er mit einem wütenden Schrei aufsprang und sich wieder in die Schlacht stürzte. Und sie wusste nichts von seinem Entschluss, sie zur Rede zu stellen...

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ Hm, ich hoffe, die Haldir-Fans unter euch sind mir jetzt nicht allzu böse... #hoffnungsvoll guck# und wenn doch, dann dürft ihr gern in einem Review mit mir schimpfen XD


	10. Tausend und keine Träne

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles! Tolkien und dem ganzen Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Hey, wir haben Jubiläum! Zehn Kapitel WLTB und ich hab noch immer Leser... #staun# zur Feier des Kapitels musstet ihr auch nicht sooo lange warten (ich hab es noch am selben Abend wie Nr. 9 beendet – man lese und staune!).

Zu den Reviews:

Liderphin: Ich liebe deine Reviews! Aber... das weißt du ja schon, nicht? #knuddl#

rhabarber: Ein Spoiler weist ganz einfach darauf hin, dass wichtige Fakten aus dem Original verraten werden... z.B. der Ausgang einer Schlacht (ich kann ja sooo gut erklären #seufz#)

Enessa: Ach, der Junge kam dir bekannt vor? #pfeif# Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es der selbe war... #g#

Morenka: Hm... meine Muse hab ich seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen #g# aber ich hoffe für uns beide, dass die mal schnell wieder zurückkommen...

xXxXxXx

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 10 – Tausend und keine Träne  
Gewidmet Liderphin, für ihre wunderbaren Kommentare _

Es herrschte eine trostlose, verzweifelte Stimmung in der Burg, während von draussen das siegessichere Geschrei der Feinde hereindrang. Mitten zwischen wenigen gehetzten Soldaten, die mit allem, was sie fanden, das Tor verriegelten, stand Théoden, das Gesicht ein einziger Ausdruck der Fassungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung. Sein Blick war ins Leere gerichtet, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ein König, der eingesehen hatte, dass alles vorbei war und sein Land nur so kurz vor dem Fall stand.

Méra empfand beinahe so etwas wie Mitleid, als sie Théoden so betrachtete. Ein gebrochener, alter Mann, der doch eigentlich in seine goldene Halle gehörte und weise über sein Volk regieren sollte. Aber solcherlei Zeiten waren nun wohl endgültig vorbei...

Zwischen den Soldaten lief Aragorn hin und her, leise vor sich hinmurmelnd und hin und wieder das Schmuckstück um seinen Hals betastend. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und wandte sich an den König.

„Sagt, gibt es nicht einen Weg, auf dem man die Frauen und Kinder hier wegbringen könnte?"

Schweigen folgte auf diese Frage, bis ein Soldat schliesslich antwortete.

„Es gibt einen Gebirgspfad, aber sie werden nicht..."

„Schickt sie sofort auf den Weg, los!"

Méra sah kopfschüttelnd dem Soldaten hinterher, der aus der Halle verschwand. Es brachte nichts... das Tor würde nicht mehr lange halten. Bereits jetzt zeigten sich deutliche Risse in dem schwachen Holz.

„Wozu?", fragte Théoden plötzlich heiser. „Wozu, wenn wir Menschen doch nichts gegen so viel Hass und Stärke ausrichten können? Es ist vorbei... wir sind verloren."

„Nein! Ihr könnt nicht aufgeben! Nicht, wo so viele Eurer Männer ihr Leben liessen, um dieses Land zu verteidigen!"

„Sie starben mit der kleinen Hoffnung auf den Sieg. Uns bleibt nichts mehr, als die Gewissheit, dass es nun zu Ende ist", sagte Théoden klar. Sein Blick war nach wie vor auf einen ungewissen Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet.

„Ihr könnt jetzt nicht aufgeben! Nicht so! Ihr könnt nicht so Eurem Untergang entgegensehen... sagtet Ihr mir heute nicht einmal, Ihr wolltet Eure Männer ein Ende vollbringen lassen, an das sich jeder erinnern könnte? Dann tut, was Ihr versprochen habt! Lasst diese Nacht in die Geschichte eingehen, so dass sich jeder an Rohans glorreichen Untergang erinnern wird!" Aragorns Stimme war immer lauter geworden und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gezogen. „Lasst Pferde herbringen! Reitet! Reitet und sterbt wie ein wahrer König Rohans!"

Théoden fasste Aragorn für einen Moment ins Auge, dann drehte er sich zu seinen Männern um.

„Er hat Recht!", rief er mit neuer Kraft in der Stimme. „Bringt Pferde her! Lasst uns reiten, lasst uns reiten und mit Heldenmut dem Tod entgegensehen!"

„Es ist sinnlos", warf Méra ein. Aller Blicke richteten sich auf die Elbin, die völlig ruhig an eine Säule gelehnt dastand. „Wozu noch dem Feind in die Arme reiten, wenn wir sowieso alle sterben?"

„Es bleibt Euch überlassen, ob Ihr mit uns reitet", sagte Aragorn ruhig. „Falls Ihr es nicht tut, dann wünsche ich Euch, dass Euer Sterben schnell vorbei sein wird... denn das ist es doch, was Ihr fürchtet, nicht wahr?"

Méra verzog wütend ihr Gesicht. Er wagte es, sie vor allen bloss zu stellen? Nun, wenigstens würde niemand lange genug Zeit haben, um gross darüber nachzudenken...

Energisch packte sie die Zügel eines der herbegebrachten Pferde und schwang sich – mit einiger Mühe – in den Sattel. Die Tür knackte bedrohlich, das Stampfen der Uruk-hai draussen wurde immer lauter.

„Zieht eure Schwerter, Eorlingas!", rief Théoden und trieb sein Pferd an, als die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen aufsprang. „Reitet!"

Méra trieb ihr Pferd an und ritt den anderen hinterher – die kleine Gruppe, die den verzweifelten Ausfall wagte, umfasste nicht mehr als fünfzehn Reiter. Dennoch hatten sie eine solche Überraschungskraft, dass sie die ersten Orks problemlos nieder ritten und bis auf den Dammweg hinauskamen. Dort erwartete sie eine brodelnde Masse von Feinden, eine Masse, gegen die dreissig Reiter niemals eine Chance haben würden.

_Neunundzwanzig_, korrigierte Méra sich in Gedanken, als vor ihr ein Krieger mit einem lauten Schrei vom Pferd stürzte. _Achtundzwanzig, siebenundzwanzig..._

Ein helles Wiehern liess alle, sogar die Orks, innehalten. Auf einer Hügelkuppe nicht weit von Schlachtfeld entfernt, erschien ein weisser Reiter. Gandalf... und hinter ihm tauchte ein Krieger in voller Rüstung auf, den Méra nicht erkannte.

„Éomer!", rief Théoden erleichtert aus, als hinter dem Krieger weitere auftauchten und sich bald eine Truppe gut gerüsteter Reiter in vollem Galopp auf das Schlachtfeld zu bewegte. Und mit dem Trupp kam die Sonne, welche die Orks blendete und sie behinderte. Und vielleicht kam in den letzten Verteidigern der Hornburg auch noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung auf...

xXxXxXx

Das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen verletzter Männer erfüllte die Halle, der Geruch nach Blut umfing alles. Méra unterdrückte den aufkommenden Brechreiz und konzentrierte sich auf die junge Frau, die gerade ihre Wunden versorgte. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen liess sie die Prozedur über sich ergehen, ergriff aber danach sofort die Flucht.

Erleichtert atmete sie die frische Luft ein, als sie, noch immer leicht hinkend, auf die Mauer stieg. Unten auf der Ebene trugen Krieger die Leichen zusammen. Qualmende Haufen entlang der Mauer verkündeten die vielen Opfer, die diese Schlacht gefordert hatte. Rohan war in der vorangegangenen Nacht um viele Männer ärmer geworden...

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Hof hinter der Mauer hinab, der erfüllt war von trauernden Frauen und Mädchen, die um ihre Männer, Söhne und Brüder weinten. Ein Bild der Verzweiflung...

Méra drehte sich wieder um. Um sie würde nie jemand trauern, wenn sich einmal ihr Schicksal erfüllte... fröstelnd schlang sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und wandte ihren Blick in die Ferne. Nie... nie hatte es jemanden gegeben, nie. Sie war immer alleine gewesen, hatte keine Freunde und keine Liebe gekannt.

Stahlblaue Augen blitzten hasserfüllt und gleichzeitig unendlich traurig auf, als das Bild einer blonden Frau, die Méra zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, über dem Horizont aufstieg. Eine Frau, die ihre eigene Tochter gehasst hatte wie nichts sonst auf dieser Welt... gehasst für etwas, wofür diese Tochter nicht das wenigste konnte.

Méra schüttelte sich und vertrieb den Gedanken. Es war nicht gut, jetzt wehmütig zu werden und an Elben zu denken, die diese Gestade längst verlassen hatten.

„Ah, Méra. Wie geht es dir?"

Sie schrak unwillkürlich zusammen, drehte sich jedoch nicht zum Sprecher um, antwortete auch nicht.

„Was ist nur mit dir geschehen?", fragte Gandalf bekümmert und trat neben sie an die Mauer.

„Nichts", erwiderte Méra kühl. Es ging ihn nichts an, nein, ihn nicht. Auch wenn er immer meinte, sein Rat wäre für alle wertvoll. Auch wenn er immer meinte, alle müssten ihm erzählen, wie ihr Seelenleben aussah. Auch wenn er immer meinte, dass er von allen der wichtigste sei und alle ihn bräuchten. Nein.

„Du solltest dich etwas mehr öffnen", riet er ihr. „Es tut dir nicht gut, wenn du alles immer nur in dich hineinfrisst."

„Ich fresse nichts in mich hinein."

„Doch, Méra, schon immer. Du meinst, dir fehlt jemand, zu dem du offen sein kannst, aber du vergisst mich. Ich werde dir immer zuhören."

„Und mir natürlich immer bereitwillig Rat geben, den ich nicht gebrauchen kann. Den ich überhaupt nicht will! Wann begreifst du endlich, Gandalf, dass ich dich nicht brauche! Dass ich auf eigenen Füssen stehe und niemanden nötig habe, der sich um mich sorgt!", fauchte Méra, noch immer ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich brauche keinen dummen alten Zauberer, der meint, er wisse alles besser und ganz besonders, was ich nötig habe! Und ich brauche ganz bestimmt niemanden, der mir sagen will, wie ich mit meinem Schicksal umgehen soll!"

„Doch, ich glaube, du brauchst jemanden. Ganz einfach, weil du noch nie jemanden hattest."

„Und das ist auch gut so! Ich bin es nicht wert, Gandalf, begreif es endlich! Ich bin und war es nie. Und noch vor dem Ende dieses Krieges wird mein Leben ausgelöscht und niemand wird sich je an mich erinnern. Ich habe es akzeptiert, verstehst du? Und genau deshalb brauche ich niemanden!"

„Du belügst dich selbst, mein Kind", sagte Gandalf väterlich und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Méra schüttelte sie ab.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Und selbst wenn, was ginge es dich an? Mein Leben ging dich überhaupt noch nie etwas an, aber du hast dich immer eingemischt. Gandalf der Grosse darf sich nämlich überall einmischen, nicht wahr?"

„Galadriel war es, die mich um diese Einmischung gebeten hat", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Galadriel hat sich ebenso ungefragt eingemischt wie du. Ihr beide habt mein Leben zerstört, und dafür hasse ich euch!" Méra holte kurz Luft. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas aussprach... „Habt ihr euch eigentlich nie gefragt, was diese verfluchte Prophezeiung für mich bedeutet? Und eure Einmischung, eure Einmischung, die alles zerbrochen hat? Ihr habt geglaubt, ihr tut etwas Gutes, indem ihr mich so ausgebildet habt, dass jeder in Lorien sich vor mir gefürchtet hat. Aber ihr habt nur Zerstörung gebracht... sonst nichts."

„Das war uns bewusst, mein Kind. Aber wir konnten es nicht ändern... es ist wichtig, dass du die Prophezeiung erfüllst."

„Das ich weiss längst. Aber ich... ich bin nicht wichtig, nicht wahr?"

xXxXxXx

Als Méra etwas später alleine in der kleinen Kammer sass, die man ihr zugewiesen hatte, tat sie etwas, was seit Jahren nicht mehr wirklich vorgekommen war: sie weinte. Sie weinte, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte, weinte um ihr zerstörtes Leben und die ganzen Flüche, die sie immer verfolgt hatten. Sie weinte um ein Kind, das im Alter von vielleicht zehn Jahren gestorben war und nur eine glücklose Hülle zurückgelassen hatte, die nun in einer Schlacht um die andere kämpfte und ihrem sicheren Tod entgegensah.

Sie weinte um eine Mutter, die mit einem solchen Kind gestraft worden war – ein Kind, verflucht und nicht normal, eine Missgeburt, ein Unglück.

Sie weinte um einen Vater, den sie nie gekannt hatte, weil er auf dem Weg zu seiner neugeborenen Tochter getötet worden war – getötet, weil er in der Vorfreude auf sein Kind nicht wachsam gewesen und einem Hinterhalt zum Opfer gefallen war.

Sie weinte um alles, wofür sie schon tausend und keine Träne vergossen hatte.

Es war bereits Nacht, als die stummen Schluchzer immer weniger wurden und Méra sich aus ihrer verkrümmten Haltung auf dem unbequemen Bett aufrichtete. Ein halbblinder, kleiner Spiegel an der Wand zeigte ihr rotgeweinte Augen und ein hässliches Gesicht. Und es schien ihr, als stünde irgendwo in der Dunkelheit hinter ihr ein Schatten, der aus einem höhnisch aufgerissenen Mund lachte und lachte...

xXxXxXx

Die Nachtluft strich kühl über Méras Gesicht und trocknete die letzten Tränenspuren, als sie erneut auf die Mauer hinaufstieg. Sie war verlassen, abgesehen von den Wachen. In der Luft hing der unangenehme Geruch der verbrannten Leichen, die Haufen am Fusse der Mauer qualmten noch immer. Sie war nicht dort gewesen, als die Menschen eine Andacht gehalten hatten, doch sie hörte, wie einige Wachen etwas entfernt von ihr darüber sprachen.

Unwillkürlich versteifte sie sich, als sie Schritte hörte, die ganz klar auf sie zukamen. Liess man sie denn nie alleine?

„Wo wart Ihr, als die Andacht gehalten wurde?"

„Das geht niemanden etwas an." Ihre Stimme klang belegt, wofür sie sich selber verfluchte.

„Man hat nach Euch gefragt."

„Man?"

„Théoden. Er wollte Euch danken. Dafür, dass Ihr gekämpft habt."

„Ich habe nicht für ihn gekämpft", erwiderte sie scharf.

„Wofür dann?"

„Das geht niemanden etwas an."

„Doch. Uns geht es etwas an, Eure Gefährten. Wir haben ein Recht darauf zu wissen, warum Ihr mit uns reist."

„Nein, das habt Ihr nicht. Niemand, auch nicht Ihr, Aragorn. Und mögt Ihr noch so sehr die Hoffnung der Menschenwelt sein oder wie auch immer Ihr Euch betiteln wollt." Er überhörte den Seitenhieb und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich um. Sein Gesicht war ernst.

„Ihr mögt das so sehen. Doch wir können uns Eurer Loyalität nie sicher sein, wenn wir Eure Ziele nicht kennen. Wir müssen wissen, wofür Ihr kämpft."

„Ihr dürft Euch sicher sein, dass ich auf nicht auf des Feindes Seite stehe."

„Aber steht Ihr auf unserer? Wenn Ihr einfach so zuseht, wie Euresgleichen stirbt, wenn Ihr es doch mit Leichtigkeit verhindern könntet?"

Méra zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wovon sprecht Ihr?", fragte sie scharf.

„Warum hast du ihn sterben lassen?"

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ #vorsichtig umguck# Ich hoffe, niemand hängt mich für diesen Cliffhanger... aber das nächste Kapitel kommt #schwör#


	11. Nichts zu feiern

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles! Tolkien und dem ganzen Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Ich hab mal wieder viel zu lange gebracht – sorry. Dabei ist das Kapitel schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit fertig und die obligatorische Schreibblockade zu Kapitel 12 hat mich längst eingeholt... aber egal #g# das Kapitel hier jedenfalls erscheint mir todlangweilig – mal sehen, was ihr dazu sagt...

Zu den Reviews:

_Liderphin_ – Nein, es steht deinen anderen wirklich in nichts nach... und du triffst sämtliche Nägel wie immer auf den Kopf ;)

_darklayka_ – Hey, dich gibt's auch noch? #g# Willkommen zu WLTB ;)

_Morenka_ – Hehe – ihr werdet bis zuletzt nicht erfahren, was es mit dieser Prophezeiung nun eigentlich ganz genau auf sich hat, da hast du schon Recht #g#

_Esta_ – Vielen Dank für das Kompliment und willkommen zurück... ;)

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 11 – Nichts zu feiern_

„Warum hast du zugesehen, wie Haldir starb, wo du ihn doch hättest beschützen können?"

Méra erbleichte. Sie wusste, er war mit Haldir befreundet gewesen... hatte er es gesehen? Hatte er gesehen, wie sie über den Wachhauptmann triumphiert hatte?

„Was hat er getan, dass du ihn so gehasst hast?"

Die Stimme. Die Stimme, die Haldirs Namen geschrieen hatte. Und den ihren. Aragorn war es gewesen...

„Warum musste er sterben?"

„Ihr... müsst Euch täuschen", sagte sie langsam. „Ich habe nie die Chance gehabt ihn zu... ihn zu retten."

„Lüg nicht, Méra." Aragorn packte sie bei den Schultern. „Sag es mir. Warum musste er sterben?"

„Dürfte ich Euch darauf hinweisen, dass ich Euch niemals das Du angeboten habe?"

„Sag es mir!" Seine Stimme war kalt geworden und duldete keinen Widerstand. Aber es ging ihn nichts an...

„Lasst mich los", fauchte sie. „Was interessiert es Euch, ob der Bastard tot ist? Er hat es verdient!"

„Warum, Méra? Erklär es mir." Er liess sie los, sah nun plötzlich müde und kraftlos aus. „Erklär mir, warum in unseren eigenen Reihen solcher Hass herrschen muss... erklär mir, warum Saurons Versuche, uns uneins zu machen, Früchte tragen..."

„Wenn Ihr zweitausendfünfhundert Jahre lang gehasst hättet, Aragorn...", fing sie an, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, „...wenn euch so lange jemand immer wieder vorgehalten hätte, wie wertlos Euer Leben sei, dass Ihr es nie zu etwas bringen würdet und dass Ihr in der grausamen Welt ausserhalb sicherer Grenzen keine Überlebenschance hättet... hättet Ihr dann nicht auch voller Genugtuung zugesehen, wie eben jener vor Euch in die Knie sinkt, während langsam das Leben aus seinen Augen weicht? Hättet Ihr dann nicht auch still triumphiert über jenen Peiniger, der Euch das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat, Euch an den Rande des Wahnsinns getrieben hat? Sagt mir, hättet Ihr ihm geholfen?"

„Ich habe gehasst, Méra... ich tue es immer noch und werde es immer tun. Aber ich würde nie jemanden aus meinen eigenen Reihen dieses Hasses wegen dem Tod überlassen. Niemals."

„Dann seid Ihr wohl ein ehrbarer Mensch", antwortete sie ruhig. „Aber Ihr könnt nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich das ebenfalls bin... und Ihr könnt nicht ändern, was geschehen ist. Wenn Ihr mich nun hassen wollt, so tut es. Aber Haldir ist tot, und ich bereue nicht, dass ich ihm nicht geholfen habe. Ich werde es nie tun."

Aragorn erwiderte nichts darauf, sah sie nur lange an. Sie blieb ruhig stehen, erwiderte seinen Blick für einmal. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte das lange Weinen zuvor irgendetwas in ihr gelöst – als hätte sie nun wirklich endgültig ihr Schicksal akzeptiert und bereits mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen. Als ob man mit dem Tod Haldirs die Last der Vergangenheit von ihr genommen hätte und die Tränen sie verabschiedet hätten. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass die Vergangenheit nie starb...

„Ich hasse dich nicht, Méra", sagte Aragorn plötzlich und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Nein. Aber ich bedaure dich..."

„Wenn du meinst", erwiderte sie leise, liess alle falsche Höflichkeit fallen, „aber glaube nicht, dass ich dir jetzt freundlicher gesonnen wäre."

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet, nicht wirklich. Trotzdem, eine letzte Frage: warum begleitest du uns?"

„Frag Gandalf", sagte sie nur, „der wird dir sicher liebend gerne etwas erzählen. Er dürfte ausreichend informiert sein, nachdem er sich so lange erfolgreich in mein Leben eingemischt hat..."

xXxXxXx

Diesmal erschien der Fangorn Méra weitaus freundlicher als vor einigen Tagen bei der Suche nach den Hobbits und weckte Erkundungslust in ihr. Doch sie wusste, sie hatte keine Zeit... ebenso wenig wie beim letzten Mal. Auch wenn sie sich fragte, warum sie überhaupt bei der kleinen Gruppe ritt, die auf dem Weg nach Isengard zu Saruman war.

Gandalf hatte schlichtweg bestimmt, dass sie auch mitkommen würde – und Méra war zu müde gewesen, um ihm zu widersprechen. Und sie war es leid, immer seine Ausführungen zu hören und seine langweiligen Argumente, die er ganz bestimmt gebracht hätte, wenn sie sich geweigert hätte.

Wenigstens startete niemand den Versuch sie anzusprechen, und seit sie Fangorn betreten hatten waren sowieso jegliche Gespräche verstummt. Hin und wieder hörte man zwar ein ärgerliches Brummen des Zwergen, der absolut nicht mit der Route einverstanden war, aber ansonsten war die Luft nur erfüllt vom Hufgetrappel der Pferde und dem Knarren der Bäume.

Als sich der Wald lichtete und den Blick auf Isengard freigab, hielt Méra unwillkürlich die Luft an. Die Mauern waren teilweise niedergerissen, das Gelände überflutet. Steine lagen herum, schwarze Holzgerüste stachen wie Skelettarme aus den Fluten, hier und dort trieb die Leiche eines Orks, dazwischen schienen sich Bäume zu bewegen – Ents. Und über allem thronte ein schwarzer Turm, als einziges unversehrt geblieben.

Schon von weitem hörte Méra die lauten Stimmen und das fröhliche Gelächter und war so überhaupt nicht überrascht, als sie auf einem grossen Felsbrocken zwei Hobbits entdeckte. Für Gimli war dieser Anblick allerdings Anlass zu lautem Gezeter, das Méra ein spöttisches Lächeln entlockte.

„Das sind also Hobbits?", fragte jemand neben ihr. Méra drehte den Kopf und bemerkte Éomer, den Marschall, der sein Pferd neben sie gelenkt hatte.

„Ja", sagte Méra trocken. „Gefrässige, unnütze, neugierige und äusserst geschwätzige Wesen – kurz, eigentlich nichts als eine Last auf einer Reise wie dieser."

Der Marschall zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

„Ihr mögt sie wohl nicht besonders?"

„Nein. Etwas dagegen?"

„Durchaus nicht. Aber... liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Ihr überhaupt niemanden mögt?", fragte er noch immer mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Sehr richtig. Und nun wäre ich Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr mich nicht länger belästigen würdet", gab sie unwirsch zurück und lenkte ihr Pferd von ihm weg.

xXxXxXx

Der Besuch in Isengard hatte nicht viel Neues gebracht, lediglich das Auffinden einer Kugel, die verdächtig nach einem Palantir ausgesehen hatte. Doch Méra war sich nicht sicher, da sie nur einen kurzen Blick darauf erhascht hatte, bevor Gandalf die Kugel in seinem Gewand versteckt hatte. Unwichtig war sie also bestimmt nicht...

Schulterzuckend widmete Méra sich wieder ihrer Tätigkeit. Was interessierte sie eine Kugel... sorgfältig polierte sie das Schwert auf ihren Knien. Es war dasjenige, das sie in Helms Klamm dem toten Krieger aus der Hand genommen hatte, weil ihr eigenes zerbrochen war – man hatte ihr zwar ein neues angeboten, aber sie mochte die Schwerter der Menschen nicht. Sie waren zu schwer, zu unhandlich und vor allem mit zu wenig Feingefühl gefertigt.

Sie sah nicht auf, als jemand neben sie trat.

„Die Feier beginnt. Ihr solltet kommen."

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?"

„Dann beleidigt Ihr den König. Kommt, Méra. Etwas Ablenkung kann auch Euch nicht schaden."

„Nun fangt Ihr nicht auch noch so an", sagte Méra mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem und steckte das Schwert zurück in die Scheide. Den Lappen liess sie in einer Tasche ihres Umhangs verschwinden, dann stand sie auf. Legolas stand wartend einige Treppenstufen über ihr.

Er stellte sich neben sie, als sie sich im hinteren Teil der goldenen Halle einen Platz suchte. Eine Frau drückte ihr einen Krug Bier in die Hand, dessen Geruch ihr beinahe den Magen umkehrte.

„Ihr erwartet nicht wirklich von mir, dass ich das trinke, oder?", meinte sie angewidert und hielt der Frau den Krug wieder hin. Diese nahm ihn schulterzuckend und reichte ihn an den nächsten Mann weiter.

„Und womit wollt Ihr nun den Trinkspruch besiegeln?", fragte Legolas belustigt. Aber auch er musterte den Krug in seinen Händen ziemlich kritisch, was Méra ein winziges Lächeln entlockte, das aber sofort verschwand, als er sie ansah.

„Wozu überhaupt auf irgendetwas trinken, wo es doch nichts zu feiern gibt?"

„Lasst diesen Männern ihre Ablenkung. Sie haben alle schwer gekämpft... und es kommt noch schlimmer." Ihr Gegenüber war ins Sindarin verfallen und Méra antwortete ihm in der selben Sprache.

„Ja, und genau deswegen sollten sie nicht hier sein und ihre Ängste in Bier ertränken und falsche Fröhlichkeit vorspielen, sondern sich rüsten und auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen. Denn mehr als das wird kommen..."

xXxXxXx

Sie hatte es nicht lange ausgehalten in der goldenen Halle. Schnell war alles von Pfeifenrauch vernebelt gewesen und nirgendwo war man dem durchdringenden Geruch dieses schrecklichen Getränks entkommen. Der Betrunkene, der sie für ein leichtes Mädchen gehalten hatte, hatte ihr noch den Rest gegeben und sie war geflohen.

Die Nacht draussen war angenehm still. Méra setzte sich auf die Stufen vor der Halle und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Im Osten hinter pechschwarzen Bergen glimmte ein unheimliches Licht – Sauron. Bedrohliche Wolken türmten sich über dem schwarzen Land auf, Blitze zuckten daraus und das Donnergrollen war auch hier, so weit weg, zu vernehmen.

Méra seufzte und verfiel in Gedanken. Unweigerlich kam ihr ein Tag in weiter Vergangenheit in den Sinn, an dem sie in der Krone eines Baumes auf dem Cerin Amroth gesessen und in den Westen gestarrt hatte – der Tag, an dem ihre Mutter, Himiel, Lothlorien verlassen hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie sich hinter einem Baum versteckt gehabt und mit Tränen in den Augen zugesehen hatte, wie ihre Mutter sich von all ihren Freunden verabschiedete – aber nicht von Méra. Himiel hatte ihrer Tochter noch nicht einmal mitgeteilt, dass sie in den Westen segeln wollte... und das letzte, was Méra von der einzigen Person, die ihr jemals etwas bedeutet hatte, gesehen hatte, war ein hasserfüllter Blick in ihre Richtung gewesen...

Méra wusste, sie war nie die Tochter gewesen, die ihre Mutter gerne gehabt hätte. Kein nettes, kleines Mädchen, das viele Freunde hatte und wunderschön singen konnte. Keine junge Frau, die von den Männern Lothloriens umschwärmt wurde und sich irgendeinen hübschen Wachhauptmann – vorzugsweise Haldir – zum Mann genommen hatte. Keine glückliche Mutter zweier kleiner Elbenkinder, die mit Blumen im Haar zusammen mit ihrer Grossmutter unter goldenen Bäumen spazieren gingen...

Nein, Méra war eine Ausgestossene, Verachtete gewesen, und keiner hatte einen Blick mehr als nötig an sie verschwendet. Sie mochte vielleicht nicht gerade hässlich sein, aber sie war zu seltsam... ein zu grosses Geheimnis rankte sich um ihre Person und sie wurde deshalb zur Zielscheibe allen Spotts. Sie war anders... durch eine Prophezeiung, genau zweiundvierzig Worte, zweiundvierzigmal ihre Andersartigkeit bestätigt...

„Warum feiert Ihr nicht?", fragte plötzlich jemand und Méra drehte sich erschrocken um. Sie entdeckte Éomer, der sich nun neben sie setzte.

„Warum feiert Ihr nicht?", gab sie zurück und wandte ihren Blick wieder in die Ferne.

„Vielleicht, weil ich denke, dass es nichts zu feiern gibt", meinte er ruhig und wandte seinen Blick ebenfalls zu dem fernen roten Licht. „Was denkt Ihr, wie gross ist die Chance, dass wir siegreich aus diesem Krieg hervorgehen?"

„Von welcher Chance redet Ihr bitte?", antwortete Méra spöttisch. „Mittelerde ist dem Untergang geweiht... da helfen noch so viele Optimisten nichts."

„Da könntet Ihr Recht haben. Es sieht schlimm aus... aber was ist eigentlich mit Eurem Volk? Kämpfen die nicht?"

„Ich schätze, die haben genug an ihren eigenen Grenzen zu tun."

„Mag sein. Aber wir könnten ein wenig mehr Männer gebrauchen... oder Frauen wie Euch. Wo habt Ihr das Kämpfen gelernt?"

„Da, wo ich herkomme. Von der Hexe, falls Ihr es vergessen habt", sagte sie abweisend. Er lachte leise.

„Oh ja, von der Hexe. Nun, ich schätze, ich habe nicht mehr ganz so viel gegen sie. Immerhin hat sie meinem Volk Truppen zu Hilfe geschickt."

„Ah, Ihr messt also die Freundlichkeit und Vertrauenswürdigkeit einer Person immer an den Truppen, die sie Euch zu Hilfe schickt?", fragte Méra nun ihrerseits leicht grinsend, doch darauf achtend, dass er es nicht sah.

„Nun, nicht immer. Manchmal spielen auch noch andere Kriterien eine Rolle. Zum Beispiel bei Euch..."

„Ich will es eigentlich nicht wissen", meinte sie trocken und stand auf. „Geht zurück zu Euren Männern und feiert das, was nicht zu feiern ist. Gute Nacht."

Kopfschüttelnd ging sie davon. Ein seltsamer Mensch. Hatte er wirklich gerade den Versuch unternommen, ein normales Gespräch mit ihr zu führen? Der Marschall, der noch vor ein paar wenigen Tagen bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nichts anderes als Unfreundlichkeit für sie übrige gehabt hatte? Nun ja, vielleicht war er auch lediglich von Gandalf geschickt worden, um etwas aus ihr herauszulocken...

xXxXxXx

A/N: Himmel, ich hab das dumme Gefühl, dass in diesem Kapitel mein eigener Chara OOC wird… helft mir! XD Nun ja #g# sie werden es alle überleben, hoffe ich... und Méra wird zu ihrem eigentlichen Verhalten zurückfinden.

So, und jetzt noch etwas "Werbung" in eigener Sache: Auf meiner Homepage www(dot)traumtaenzerin(dot)ch(dot)vu gibt's für alle, die an WLTB interessiert sind, noch viel mehr zu der Geschichte: Outtakes, Bilder und die alte Fassung - würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal vorbeigucken würdet ;)


	12. Für einen anderen zu sterben

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles! Tolkien und dem ganzen Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ So, ich melde mich auch mal wieder. Mit einem neuen Kapitel im Gepäck – welch ein Wunder. Ein etwas spezielles Kapitel im Übrigen... und zwar bin ich hier an dem Punkt auf der Zeitleiste dieser Geschichte angelangt, der in der ersten Version zur Überarbeitung geführt hat. Aber diesmal halte ich durch und schreibe tapfer weiter – und auch wenn die Updates schrecklich lange brauchen, seid versichert, ich schreibe fertig. Immerhin liegt das Ende schon beinahe zum Posten bereit verpackt auf meiner Festplatte... ;)

Zu den Reviews:

_darklayka_ #g# na dann mal liebe Grüße an deine Schwester (hat die eigentlich einen Namen? oO) und danke fürs Kompliment!

_Liderphin_ Nun, ich denke, das „große Geheimnis" um die Prophezeiung lüftet sich in diesem Kapitel ein bisschen... aber nur ein bisschen, mit der endgültigen Auflösung werd ich euch noch lange warten lassen #fg#

_Morenka & palin-diamondbow_ Vielen Dank!

Übrigens ist dieses Kapitel wieder einmal nur von mir gebetat worden, ich bitte also, über allfällige Fehler hinwegzusehen.

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 12 – Für einen andern zu sterben_

Méra kam erst am späten Morgen wieder nach Meduseld hinauf. Die Nacht hatte sie in der Stadt verbracht, war durch die Gassen gewandert und hatte nachgedacht. Als sie nun die Stufen zu der Halle hinaufschritt, fand sie einen betrübten Hobbit vor, der reglos in die Ferne starrte. Sie taxierte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, doch der kleine Kerl schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Schulterzuckend ging sie an ihm vorbei und trat in die goldene Halle. An einem Tisch sassen Aragorn und Legolas, beide mit besorgten Mienen. Weder von Gandalf, dem anderen Hobbit oder dem Zwerg war auch nur die geringste Spur zu sehen. Méra schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als sie im Schatten einer Säule die Schildmaid entdeckte, deren Blicke beständig auf Aragorn lagen. Welch Glück für Éowyn, dass Aragorn kein besonderes Interesse an ihr zeigte – Méra war sich sicher, dass man, was Männer betraf, keine schlechtere Wahl treffen konnte.

Legolas wie Aragorn sahen auf, als Méra die Halle durchquerte und zu ihrem Tisch hinüberkam. Lautlos setzte sie sich und suchte die Halle noch einmal nach Gandalf ab. Stirnrunzelnd musste sie einsehen, dass er nicht da war, eine Seltenheit, wenn man bedachte, dass er sonst wenige Gelegenheiten ausgelassen hatte ein Gespräch mit ihr zu suchen oder sie zumindest zu beobachten.

„Er ist nach Gondor geritten", sagte Aragorn unvermittelt, „zusammen mit Pippin."

„Pippin hat heute Nacht den Palantir benutzt", ergänzte Legolas, was Méra mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte. „Durch Glück konnte er einen Blick auf Saurons Pläne werfen. Er plant einen Angriff auf Minas Tirith und nun reitet Gandalf, um sie zu warnen."

Méra schwieg. Ein Angriff auf Minas Tirith... wie vorhersehbar.

„Théoden weigert sich, Minas Tirith zu Hilfe zu kommen", würgte Aragorn schliesslich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und Méra musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Welch tragische Erkenntnis musste dies sein", spöttelte sie, „als du begreifen musstest, dass nicht immer alle auf dich hören."

Aragorn warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu, doch auch Legolas schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

„Es wäre wichtig, dass Théoden Gondor zu Hilfe kommt. Alleine haben sie keine Chance", gab er zu bedenken. Méra zuckte die Achseln.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem", sagte sie kühl und stand wieder auf. „Es ist nicht meine Sache, wenn Gondors Möchtegernkönig nicht fähig ist, seine Verbündeten zusammenzuhalten."

xXxXxXx

Drei Tage waren nun schon vergangen, seit Gandalf zusammen mit dem einen Hobbit nach Minas Tirith geritten war und noch immer machte Théoden keine Anstalten, Gondor zu Hilfe eilen zu wollen. Äusserlich amüsierte Méra sich ständig darüber und liess keine Gelegenheit aus, den ohnehin schon missmutig gestimmten Aragorn weiter zu reizen oder sich über den Zwergen lustig zu machen.

Doch ihre Seele war rastlos. Nachts fand sie keinen Schlaf und verbrachte Stunden um Stunden damit, auf den Übungsplätzen ihre Kampfübungen durchzugehen. Doch die Gedanken, Ängste, Sorgen konnte sie dadurch nicht vertreiben, eher festigten sie sich in ihrem Kopf zu einem eisernen Strudel aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab.

Immer wieder kreisten Méras Gedanken um ihre Vergangenheit, hüpften von dort zu der wohl unmittelbar bevorstehenden Erfüllung der Prophezeiung und sprangen dann wieder zur Gegenwart, der aussichtslosen Situation. Es machte sie beinahe verrückt, doch etwas anderes fand keinen Platz... ihre Übungen wurde Stunde um Stunde heftiger, aggressiver, so als hoffte sie, damit die Gedanken in Stücke zu schlagen, doch mit jedem Hieb festigten sie sich nur noch mehr.

Gerade sass sie am Rande des Übungsplatzes und machte eine kurze Pause, während ihre Gedanken sich um ihre Mutter drehten. Wenn Himiel sie nun sehen könnte – was würde sie sagen? Wenn Himiel wüsste, dass Méras Tod wohl bald bevorstand – würde sie dann ihrer Tochter einmal ohne Hass gegenübertreten können? Ohne diese vernichtende Abscheu, für die Méra nicht das geringste konnte? Wenn Himiel bewusst wäre, dass Méras Leben sich dem Ende zuneigte... ihr einziges Kind. Würde Himiel Méra verzeihen können, was sie nie begangen hatte?

Ein lauter Ruf durchbrach Méras Gedankengänge. Auf einen nahen Turm strömten die Wachen und sahen gegen die Berge. Méra folgte ihren Blicken und Fingerzeigen und schnell entdeckte sie ein Feuer auf einem Berggipfel, leuchtend hell in der kühlen Morgenluft.

„Die Leuchtfeuer!", hallte der Ruf über die Stadt, „die Leuchtfeuer von Minas Tirith!"

Langsam stand Méra auf und liess ihr Schwert in die Scheide gleiten. Ebenso gemächlich ging sie hinauf zur goldenen Halle. Auf ihrem Weg kam Éomer an ihr vorbei, der ihr kurz zunickte und dann in der Menschenmenge, die sich mittlerweile gebildet hatte, verschwand. Méra erkämpfte sich mit Ellbogen einen Weg durch die Leute und gelangte schliesslich zur Goldenen Halle hoch. Vor dem Eingang sah sie ihre Gefährten und König Théoden stehen, in eine hastige Diskussion vertieft. Unten von der Stadt her erklangen nun die hellen Hörner der Rohirrim: die Heerschau wurde einberufen.

Ein leiser Seufzer Méras verhallte ungehört im Wind. Nun ging es also los. Und sie war sich sicher, dass sie Edoras an diesem Tag das letzte Mal sehen würde...

xXxXxXx

Dunharg war ein trostloser Ort. Der Schatten des Berges, um den sich zahlreiche Sagen und Schauermärchen rankten, bedrückte die Herzen der Männer und machte die Tiere nervös. Bedrücktes Schweigen bezeichnete das Feldlager des Heeres von Rohan, hier und dort unterbrochen von dem angstvollen Wiehern eines Pferdes.

Méra stand an einen Fels gelehnt da und beobachtete das Treiben um das Zelt des Königs herum. Boten gingen ein und aus und sie hätte schwören können, dass kaum einer gute Nachrichten brachte. Auf der Ebene am Fusse des Berges reihten sich die weissen Zelte der Rohirrim in langen Reihen, und dennoch waren es, wie ständig überall gemunkelt wurde, nicht halb so viele wie der König erwartet hatte.

Bisher mochten vielleicht etwa sechstausend Mann eingetroffen sein, doch Méra hatte genug gehört und gesehen um zu wissen, dass es viel zu wenige waren, um Minas Tirith zu einem Sieg zu verhelfen. Trostlos... und ein Unternehmen so aussichtslos wie der Versuch, einen Ork zu bekehren.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

Méra drehte leicht den Kopf und bemerkte Aragorn, der lautlos neben sie getreten war.

„Über die Aussichtslosigkeit dieses Unternehmens", antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu und beobachtete, wie ein Soldat sich mit seinem scheuenden Pferd abmühte. „Sieh dir diese Männer an, Aragorn", fuhr sie leise fort, „sie haben weder Hoffnung noch Kraft übrig. Wie viele von ihnen werden das Glück haben, ihre Heimat wiederzusehen?"

„Viel zu wenige", erwiderte Aragorn ebenso leise wie sie. „Aber auch andere werden ihre Heimat nie wiedersehen. Andere, deren Gründe ich nicht verstehe."

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Méra mit einem scharfen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ich denke, das weisst du ganz genau", sagte er ruhig, „ich wüsste nicht viele zu nennen, auf die dieser Umstand zutreffen würde. Sag es mir, Méra. Warum gehst du mit uns?"

„Weil Galadriel es so wollte", gab sie stur zurück.

„Galadriel tut nie etwas ohne Grund. Doch ich kann mir wirklich nur schwerlich vorstellen, weshalb sie uns dich zur Seite gestellt hat... eine furchterregende Kriegerin, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe."

„Eben, eine Kriegerin. Nicht mehr. Nur zu eurem Schutz."

„Ein Elbenheer würde uns nun weit mehr nützen als eine einzelne Kriegerin... sag mir die Wahrheit."

Méra antwortete nicht, sondern ging einfach davon. Sie wusste, dass sie auf diese Weise nur geringe Chancen hatte, seinen Fragen zu entkommen. Doch die Antworten wollte sie ihm nicht geben, denn sie ahnte, dass er alles andere als erfreut reagieren würde. Er würde von ihr verlangen, dass sie auf der Stelle umkehrte... denn niemals würde er zulassen, dass sie in eine Schlacht zog, um für einen anderen zu sterben.

Méras Schritte trugen sie zu einem kleinen Einschnitt im Fels, wo sie sich schliesslich auf einen Stein setzte. Aragorn war bei einigen Soldaten stehen geblieben und sprach mit ihnen, doch dann ging er weiter und kam auf sie zu. Méra seufzte ergeben und wappnete sich gegen den Fragensturm, der sie zweifellos erwartete.

Aragorn blieb gut fünf Meter von ihr entfernt stehen und musterte sie aufmerksam. Méra ignorierte ihn und starrte auf die Ebene hinunter, die man von dieser kleinen Felsspalte aus gut im Blick hatte.

„Ich hörte dich und Gandalf über eine Prophezeiung sprechen", begann Aragorn plötzlich, „eine Prophezeiung, die du erfüllen sollst."

Méra versteifte sich augenblicklich. „Man belauscht anderer Leute Gespräche nicht", fauchte sie.

„Ich weiss. Aber du musst mich verstehen, Méra... ich will wissen, woran ich bei dir bin. Ich will wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe, wer du bist."

„Weisst du das von all deinen Verbündeten?", fragte sie scharf. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber von dir weiss ich noch nicht einmal, ob du überhaupt eine Verbündete bist. Was hat es mit dieser Prophezeiung auf sich?"

„Frag Gandalf", sagte Méra abweisend. Aragorn seufzte und trat neben sie.

„Hör auf, mir ständig auszuweichen. Ich will Antworten, keine Weisung an Gandalf!", sagte er befehlend. Méra zuckte die Schultern.

„Es ist nicht meine Sache, dir Antworten zu geben. Dafür bin ich nicht zuständig", erwiderte sie gelassen. Aragorn packte ihr Handgelenk, er schien ziemlich wütend.

„Antworten, Méra! Diese Prophezeiung – sag mir wenigstens ihren Wortlaut!"

Méra versuchte ihm ihr Handgelenk zu entwinden, doch er hielt sie eisern fest.

„Na schön", zischte sie und stand auf, „willst du dich mit mir schlagen? Mit einer Frau?"

„Ich hätte kein Problem damit", stellte er klar, „allerdings würde ich die friedliche Lösung vorziehen."

„Friedlich?", fragte Méra wütend, „friedlich? Siehst du hier irgendetwas, das friedlich ist? Nein! Nirgendwo, weit und breit! Und genau deshalb bin ich hier! Um zu kämpfen, zu nichts sonst! Um zu kämpfen und für einen anderen zu sterben! Das ist alles, was diese dreimal verfluchte Prophezeiung besagt!"

Aragorn liess ihre Hand abrupt los und starrte sie an. „Für einen anderen zu sterben?", fragte er nach, langsam. „Für wen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen", zischte Méra und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. „Galadriel schien nie das Bedürfnis zu verspüren, mir zu verraten, für wen ich mich denn ins Messer stürzen soll!"

„Deshalb also", stellte Aragorn fest.

„Deshalb!", fauchte Méra und wirbelte wieder zu ihm herum. „Und nun, was willst du tun mit diesem Wissen? Was willst du nun tun, wo du weisst, weshalb ich hier bin?"

„Dich zurückschicken", erwiderte er ruhig. Méra schnaubte.

„Wusste ich es doch, zurückschicken. Natürlich – für wie blöd hältst du mich, Aragorn? Ich habe mich nicht so lange mit und für euch gequält um nun einfach so zurück nach Lothlorien zu gehen!"

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du für irgendjemanden stirbst, Méra – es ist dein Leben und du sollst darüber verfügen, was damit geschieht, nicht irgendeine Prophezeiung."

„Ist dir schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich vielleicht sterben will? Dass ich nur deshalb mit euch gegangen bin? Weil ich die Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Ende habe... und du wirst der allerletzte sein, der mir sagen kann, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. Oh nein, du nicht!", fauchte Méra. Aragorn griff erneut nach ihrer Hand, doch diesmal liess sie nicht zu, dass er sie berührte.

„Méra", sagte er langsam, „ich werde nicht erlauben, dass du weiterhin mit uns gehst. Du wirst sofort nach Lothlorien zurückkehren und Galadriel mitteilen, dass dein Auftrag sich erledigt hat!"

„Du kannst mir keine Befehle erteilen", gab Méra boshaft zurück, „denn du bist nicht mein König, nicht mehr als ein thronloser Bettler, der nach einer schier unerreichbaren Krone strebt! Dein Weg mag dich am Ende vielleicht doch nach Minas Tirith führen – doch für mich wirst du nie mehr bleiben, als der erbärmliche, dreckige Möchtegernkönig, als der du hier vor mir stehst..."

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ Ich habe das Gefühl, die Geschichte wird immer schlechter... dürfte an der gestressten Autorin liegen #g# aber wenigstens macht die Story ausnahmsweise das was ich will – ein kleines Zeichen der Hoffnung, was? ;)

Und nun muss ich noch mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit euch reden (Reviewer ausgenommen #g#) es kann doch nicht im Ernst sein, dass das letzte Kapitel 50-mal angeklickt wurde, ich aber nur 4 Reviews erhalten habe? Ich glaube kaum, dass meine 4 Reviewer das Kapitel sooo oft angeklickt haben #g# so spannend ist's wohl kaum gewesen...


	13. Die Strasse zum Dimholt

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles! Tolkien und dem ganzen Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ So, nach einer halben Ewigkeit melde ich mich auch mal wieder... sogar mit einem neuen Kapitel im Gepäck #g# und... es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Zur Zeit bin ich extrem im Stress (ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass das sogar berechtigt ist... also bin ich beruhigt ;) und hätte eigentlich weder Zeit für Internet noch Schreiben noch für meine Homepages. Nun ja, ich nehme sie mir trotzdem – und jetzt hör ich auf zu labern und lasse euch das neue Kapitel lesen ;)

Zu den Reviews: Leute, ihr macht mich glücklich #strahl# ich hoffe nur, ich habe mit der langen Pause meine Reviewer nicht vertrieben...

_anu _#g# ich freu mich auch über ein „Hat mir gefallen, mach weiter" – also darfst du mir das ruhig auch schreiben ;)

_Yavanna _Ähm... ehrlich gesagt weiss ich das nicht, aber wahrscheinlich werden es noch so um die fünf oder sechs Kapitel herum (keine Garantie)

_Liderphin _Hm... mal sehen, wie Recht du mit deinen Vermutungen hast #g# (ich weiss es... hehe #lol#)

_Und vielen Dank auch an darklayka, SkaraClayne , Morenka, palin-diamondbow und lorelai!_

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 13 – Die Strasse zum Dimholt_

Es war Abend geworden und Méra sass etwas abseits der Lagerfeuer in der Dunkelheit. Nachdenklich starrte sie in die Ferne und sinnierte über ihr Gespräch mit Aragorn nach. Der Waldläufer hatte seither kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen, doch sein Schweigen war unmissverständlich. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie auch nur einen Schritt weiter mit ihm ging – wenn nötig würde er sie selbst mit Gewalt zurückhalten.

Aragorn und seine Ideale eines freien Lebens... Méra schnaubte. Was wusste er schon? Nur weil ihm selbst seine Aufgabe als König nicht behagte und er deswegen sein Leben nicht nach seinem Gutdünken führen konnte, hiess das noch lange nicht, dass er sich aus diesem Grunde in das Leben anderer einmischen konnte. Er war wie Gandalf...

Sie schüttelte sich. Langsam aber sicher hatte sie genug von solchen Gestalten um sie herum – sie war wohl alt genug, um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Aber ihr war klar, dass sie Aragorn nicht von seinem Standpunkt abbringen konnte, egal durch welche Argumente. Und sich einen Kampf mit ihm liefern... nun, das wollte sie nicht unbedingt, denn auch wenn sie es ungern zugab, so war er ein sehr guter Kämpfer, ihr mindestens gleichwertig wenn nicht sogar überlegen.

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ein Kampf war also kein Ausweg, denn die Chance war zu gross, dass sie ihm unterlag. Doch wie sonst sollte sie ihrer Aufgabe nachkommen? Weder der Zwerg noch Legolas würden sich für sie stark machen, das wusste sie, dafür waren beide Aragorn zu sehr ergeben.

Méra wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ein Schatten an ihr vorbeistürmte und hinter einer Gruppe von Bäumen verschwand. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf ein langes, helles Kleid und an ihre Ohren drang ein leises Schluchzen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und warf einen Blick zu den Feuern hinüber, wo sie Éomer entdeckte, der seiner Schwester hinterher sah.

Langsam stand sie auf und folgte der Schildmaid. Méra fand sie an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, verzweifelt mit den Tränen kämpfend. Ein spöttisches Lächeln überflog das Gesicht der Elbin.

„Verbietet er Euch in die Schlacht zu reiten?", fragte sie süffisant. „Wie tragisch für Euch – allerdings hat er Recht. Jemand wie Ihr gehört nicht in einen Krieg."

Éowyn sah auf und Méra trat näher an sie heran. Selbst durch die Dunkelheit erkannte Méra die hellen Tränenspuren auf den blassen Wangen der anderen Frau.

„Er kann es mir nicht verbieten!", brach es aus Éowyn hervor, begleitet von einem Schluchzer und erneuten Tränen. Méra lehnte sich ebenfalls an einen Baumstamm und betrachtete ihr Gegenüber nachdenklich.

„Ich verstehe Euch nicht", sagte sie schliesslich langsam, „weshalb beschwert Ihr Euch? Ihr könntet jetzt zurück nach Edoras gehen und auf die Heimkehr Eurer Männer warten. Oder ist es etwa Aragorn, der Euch hier hält?" Der Spott in ihrer Stimme war beissend. Éowyn sah sie lange an.

„Warum könnt Ihr nicht verstehen?", flüsterte die Schildmaid. „Gerade Ihr... Ihr dürft in die Schlacht reiten, Ihr dürft Euer Können unter Beweis stellen! Euch schickt man nicht zurück, Euch lässt man nicht abwarten! Ihr dürft kämpfen... Ihr solltet doch wissen, was das bedeutet!"

„Und ob ich weiss, was der Krieg bedeutet", erwiderte Méra freudlos. „Er bedeutet Tod, Leiden, Schmerz, wie Ihr es noch nie zuvor gesehen habt. Er bedeutet, von den Schreien Sterbender selbst im Traum verfolgt zu werden und irgendwann werdet Ihr Euch wünschen, Ihr dürftet zu diesen Toten gehören!"

„Ihr begreift nicht", flüsterte Éowyn, während sie an Méra vorbeirauschte, „Euch hat man nicht Euer Leben lang eingesperrt..."

„Nein, ich begreife tatsächlich nicht", sagte Méra leise, als die Schildmaid längst verschwunden war. „Aber ich würde gerne mit Euch tauschen..."

xXxXxXx

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als eine seltsame Unruhe das Lager ergriff. Méra selbst ging rastlos umher – es schien, als würde der Schatten des Berges noch bedrückender auf dem Gemüte der Krieger lasten, als würde sein Schatten noch undurchdringlicher. Und dann setzte sich ein leises Flüstern von Lagerfeuer zu Lagerfeuer fort: „Herr Aragorn geht... er nimmt die Strasse zum Dimholt..."

„...und wagt es tatsächlich, mich zurückzulassen", murmelte Méra wütend und durchquerte schnellen Schrittes das Lager. Kurz vor dem Felseinschnitt, der die Strasse freigab, traf sie auf ihn.

„Du willst mich also wirklich hier lassen?", fragte sie wütend, doch leise genug, damit nicht jeder Umstehende sie hören konnte.

„Falsch", erwiderte er kühl, „ich will dich nicht hier lassen, ich will dich zurückschicken!"

„Du kannst mir keine Befehle erteilen!", fauchte sie, ihre Fingerknöchel traten weiss hervor, als sie wütend den Griff ihres Schwertes umklammerte.

„Doch, das kann ich. Ich erlaube dir nicht, mit uns zu gehen und befehle dir, sofort nach Lothlorien zurückzukehren." Vor Méras Augen schien er zu wachsen, aus dem zerlumpten Waldläufer wurde eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt – ein König.

„Du bist nicht mein König!", zischte Méra, verzweifelt nach Argumenten suchend.

„Lass sie", warf plötzlich eine andere Stimme ein. Méra wirbelte überrascht herum und sah sich Legolas gegenüber, der ihren Blick fest erwiderte. „Es ist ihre Entscheidung, Aragorn – du kannst ihr nicht verbieten, ihren Weg zu gehen."

Méra kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte den anderen Elben misstrauisch. Seit wann setzte er sich für sie ein – stellte sich gegen Aragorn? Besagter Mensch schien ebenfalls ziemlich überrascht, denn für einen Moment schien es ihm tatsächlich die Sprache zu verschlagen. Méra wandte sich von Legolas ab und warf Aragorn einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

„Ob du es willst oder nicht...", sagte sie fest, „ich komme mit."

xXxXxXx

Die Sonne stand im Zenit, als Méra sich langsam zu fragen begann, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch besser bei den Rohirrim geblieben wäre. Hier, inmitten von kargem Fels ohne ein Zeichen des Lebens, fühlte sie den Schatten des Berges noch schwerer auf sich lasten. Ihr war, als würden mit purer Bosheit erfüllte Blicke auf ihr liegen und von Zeit zu Zeit flüsterten grausame Stimmen im Wind, der durch die Felsspalten pfiff.

Vor ihr ritten Legolas und der Zwerg und an der Spitze war Aragorn. Drückendes Schweigen herrschte, niemand wagte zu sprechen. Neben ihnen ragten drohend steile, löchrige Felswände auf, es schien, als würden sie im nächsten Moment in sich zusammenfallen und die Reiter unten auf der Strasse unter ihren steinernen Massen begraben. Und stetig schienen die Wände näher zu kommen...

Méra blinzelte um das Trugbild zu vertreiben. Vor ihr wurde die Strasse abrupt breiter und mündete in eine Lichtung in den Felswänden, von der gut und gerne zehn Wege wegführten. Ihre Begleiter hielten ihre Pferde an und Méra tat es ihnen gleich, schaudernd die Wege musternd. Einer schien ihr dunkler als der andere...

„Na wunderbar", brummte der Zwerg und nahm die einzelnen Wege etwas näher in Augenschein, „und wo geht's jetzt weiter?"

Niemand antwortete. Méra schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lenkte ihr Pferd etwas weiter nach vorne. Ihr Blick haftete an Aragorn, der sich leicht unsicher umsah, bis er schliesslich entschlossen sein Pferd antrieb und einen Weg zu ihrer Linken einschlug.

Sie ritten eine gute halbe Stunde, bis sich vor ihnen plötzlich eine grosse, undurchdringliche Felswand aufbaute.

„Sackgasse", kommentierte Méra trocken und warf Aragorn einen boshaften Blick zu. „Und wohin will der Möchtegernkönig uns als nächstes führen?"

Aragorn antwortete nicht, sondern wendete nur wortlos sein Pferd und ritt an ihr vorbei. Legolas folgte ihm, doch er hielt sein Reittier neben Méra kurz an.

„Du machst es ihm so nicht leichter, dich zu akzeptieren", sagte er leise. „Und dir auch nicht..."

xXxXxXx

Nach weiteren zwei Sackgassen schien es endlich so, als hätten die vier Gefährten den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen. Er war etwas breiter als die anderen, die sie bisher gesehen hatten, und Méra spürte, wie dieser drückende Schatten immer düsterer wurde. Es schien tatsächlich so, wie wenn sie sich dem Herzen des Berges näherten.

Schliesslich mündete der Weg abermals in eine kleine Felslichtung, an deren Ränder einige verkrüppelte und lang abgestorbene Bäume standen. Am anderen Ende der Lichtung öffnete sich ein Tor im Fels, auf dem seltsame Zeichen eingraviert waren.

Die vier Gefährten stiegen ab, wobei Gimli lautstark kundtat, wie sehr er die Reise zu Pferde doch verabscheute, und traten näher an dieses düstere Tor heran. Méra erkannte in den Stein eingepasste Totenköpfe und schauderte.

„Der Weg ist versperrt", las Legolas die Zeichen über dem Tor, „er wurde angelegt von jenen, die tot sind. Und die Toten halten ihn. Der Weg ist versperrt..."

„Klingt nicht gerade einladend", grummelte der Zwerg und machte einen Schritt rückwärts, als ein eisiger Wind aus dem Tor fuhr und an ihren Mänteln riss. Die Pferde wieherten angstvoll auf und rissen sich los, galoppierten so schnell wie möglich zurück. Aragorn fluchte laut und schrie nach ihnen, doch die in Panik geratenen Tiere kamen nicht zurück.

Schliesslich drehte er sich wieder zu seinen Gefährten um, musterte jeden von ihnen kurz. Dann wandte er sich dem Tor zu, zog sein Schwert und trat wortlos hindurch. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte Legolas ihm, während Méra und der Zwerg unschlüssig davor stehen blieben.

„Nun denn, Herr Zwerg...", begann Méra, den Blick stetig auf die Dunkelheit hinter dem Tor gerichtet, „dann lasst uns sehen, was sich hinter diesem netten Willkommensgruss verbirgt..."

Méra trat ebenfalls durch das steinerne Tor und wurde sofort von undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit und eisiger Kälte umfangen. Für einen Augenblick blieb sie stehen, blind und frierend, dann flammte irgendwo vor ihr ein Licht auf.

Aragorn hatte eine Fackel entzündet und beleuchtete damit die groben Felswände. Wachsames Schweigen herrschte, es war nichts zu hören als das leise Knistern der Fackel. Dann polterte der Zwerg durch die Dunkelheit und blieb heftig atmend im schwachen Lichtkreis stehen.

„Wir brauchen mehr Fackeln", sagte Aragorn und brach damit das Schweigen. Der Zwerg stellte seinen Rucksack ab und wühlte eine Fackel hervor, die er dann an Aragorns entzündete. Der Blick des Waldläufers richtete sich nun auf Méra, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Gepäck ist bei dem Pferd", sagte sie ruhig. „Meines auch", sagte Legolas neben ihr. Aragorn verzog sein Gesicht und liess seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen.

„Schön", sagte er schliesslich, „gehen wir zu zweit. Méra, du kommst mit mir."

Wiederstrebend trat sie vor und folgte Aragorn, der einen langsam in die Tiefe führenden Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Ihr behagte dieser Ort nicht, sie fühlte sich erdrückt und gefangen. Elben waren nicht für die Berge geschaffen – und schon gar nicht für solche wie den hier.

„Sag mir, wenn du etwas siehst", forderte Aragorn und drehte sich kurz zu ihr um. Sie nickte wortlos und er ging weiter. Hinter sich hörte sie die polternden Schritte des Zwergen und sein gelegentliches Fluchen, wenn er irgendwo anstiess, doch ansonsten war es still – zu still für ihren Geschmack.

Der Gang führte noch immer nach unten, grünlicher Nebel stieg nun darin auf. Er fühlte sich an wie klamme Hände, die nach ihr griffen, und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte unwillkürlich. Aragorn warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, er schien diese Hände nicht zu spüren, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Der Gang wurde nun langsam breiter, der Nebel dichter, bis sie schliesslich in eine steinerne Halle kamen, die hüfthoch mit diesem grünlichen Nebel gefüllt war. Ein schauriges Dämmerlicht beherrschte die Szene, das Licht der Fackel schien zu verblassen. Zu ihrer Linken baute sich ein grosser, steinerner Thron auf, der mit Totenköpfen geschmückt war, doch es sass kein König darauf.

Dennoch war Méra, als würden schattenhafte Gestalten von Menschen um diesen Thron schweben und mit der Zeit wurden sie immer deutlicher. Es waren grausame, knochige Gesichter, ausgezehrt von jahrelangem Dasein als lebende Tote. Teuflisch leuchtende Augen lagen in tiefen Augenhöhlen, durchscheinenden Haut spannte über weisse Knochen.

Méras Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich, Angst kroch in ihr hoch, als die schattenhaften Gestalten näher kamen.

„Was siehst du?", drängte Aragorn, sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich. Hinter ihr traten Legolas und Gimli in die Halle und ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen verriet ihr, dass Legolas diese Gestalten ebenso wahrnahm wie sie.

„Menschen", flüsterte sie heiser, „die Verräter..."


	14. Die Toten

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles! Tolkien und dem ganzen Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Frohe Weihnachten euch allen #g# und was ihr hier in den Händen haltet, ist ein offizielles Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir an euch, für meine treuen Leser ;) viel Spass damit und feiert schön!

Für die Reviews ein grosses Danke an:

_darklayka_ und _Morenka_,

_anu_ (jap, hast Recht, ich arbeite nach dem Film, weil ich leider das Buch schon ewig nicht mehr gelesen habe und mir nie ganz sicher bin über den Verlauf der Geschichte dort...),

_Yavanna_ (ich werde sie ganz bestimmt nicht abbrechen, dafür bin ich zu ehrgeizig #g#),

_Esta_ (#g# ihr werdet schon noch sehen, für wen sie denn nun sterben soll – abwarten und Tee trinken ;)

und _Liderphin_ (meine Güte #rot anlauf# womit hab ich das verdient? So gut schreib ich doch gar nicht ;)

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 14 – Die Toten_

Méra hatte Geschichten gehört über jene Menschen, die Gondors König verraten hatten. Sie hatte gehört, dass die Geister dieser Verräter, lebende Tote, in diesen Bergen hausten und jeden Reisenden im Gebirge töteten, doch geglaubt hatte sie diese Geschichten nie wirklich. Wohl war nicht zu leugnen, dass noch nie einer zurückgekehrt war, der die Strasse zum Dimholt eingeschlagen hatte, doch dafür konnte es auch andere Gründe als lebende Tote geben. Steinschläge, und es war, wie sie und ihre Gefährten herausgefunden hatten, nicht sehr schwierig, sich auf diesen unzähligen Felswegen zu verirren.

Doch nun sah sie zu, wie die Gestalten aus diesen Geschichten vor ihr immer deutlicher wurden, so deutlich, dass mittlerweile selbst der Zwerg sie sehen konnte. Und es wurden immer mehr, von überall her strömten sie in die Felsenhalle und schlossen einen Kreis um die vier Gefährten.

Méra konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leichtes Zittern ihren Körper ergriff. Sie hatte Angst, panische Angst, und nun wünschte sie sich, sie wäre nie mit Aragorn mitgegangen. Eine Hand berührte ihre Schulter und als sie den Kopf drehte, sah sie sich Legolas gegenüber, dessen Gesicht leichenblass war. In seinen Augen schimmerte Furcht, es schien ihm nicht anders zu gehen als ihr selber, was sie jedoch nicht im Geringsten beruhigte.

Plötzlich hallte eine grausame Stimme durch die Halle, die Méra das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess. Auf dem mächtigen Felsenthron wurde eine imposante Gestalt sichtbar, grösser als die anderen, mit einer fahl schimmernden Krone auf dem Kopf.

„Wer wagt es, mein Reich zu betreten?"

„Einer, der deine Treue fordert!"

Aragorns Stimme war fest und so stark wie eh und je, furchtlos trat er vor, sein Schwert in den Händen. Ein anderes Schwert, als er bisher gehabt hatte, doch Méra achtete nicht darauf. Gebannt starrte sie auf den Totenkönig, der nun langsam auf die vier zu kam, während das Heer der Toten den Kreis immer enger um sie schloss.

„Der Weg ist versperrt", zitierte der Totenkönig mit boshaftem Vergnügen in der Stimme die Worte, die auf dem Tor zum Berg eingraviert waren, „er wurde angelegt von jenen, die tot sind. Und die Toten halten ihn!" Raues, aus weiter Ferne kommendes Gelächter brandete auf. „Nun sterbt, Eindringlinge!"

Der König zog ein fahl schimmerndes Schwert und stürmte auf Aragorn zu. Legolas' Hand verschwand von Méras Schulter und Sekunden später sirrte ein Pfeil an ihrem Kopf vorbei – und flog einfach durch den Toten hindurch ohne die geringste Spur zu hinterlassen. Das Gelächter wurde lauter, schmerzte in ihren Ohren – und brach abrupt ab, als das die Klinge des Totenkönigs diejenige Aragorns traf, ihr nichts anhaben konnte.

Das Gesicht des Totenkönigs verzog sich in wildem Entsetzen, während er einige Schritte zurücktaumelte.

„Diese Klinge wurde zerbrochen!", schrie er und die Toten verfielen in ein undeutliches Murmeln, während der Kreis um die vier Gefährten wieder etwas grösser wurde.

„Nun wurde sie neu geschmiedet!", verkündete Aragorn, ein stolzes Glühen in den Augen. „Dies ist Anduril, geschmiedet aus den Bruchstücken von Narsil, und mir werdet ihr gehorchen!" Aragorn entfernte sich von seinen Gefährten, näherte sich den Toten, die vor ihm zurückwichen und eine Gasse bildeten. „Ich fordere eure Lehenstreue! Folgt mir, und ich befreie euch von diesem lebenden Tod!"

Es blieb still, er erhielt keine Antwort, während er sich immer weiter von seinen drei Gefährten entfernte, um die sich der Kreis nun wieder enger schloss. Méra griff instinktiv nach ihrem Schwert, obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihr nichts helfen würde.

„Was sagt ihr?", rief Aragorn, während er wieder umkehrte, „was sagt ihr?"

Abermals blieb es still, der Totenkönig stand einige Schritte von Méra, Legolas und Gimli entfernt und folgte Aragorn mit seinen Blicken, in denen ein hinterlistiges Funkeln lauerte.

„Was sagt ihr?", schrie Aragorn, nun war Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme zu hören. „Folgt ihr mir?"

Nun begann der Totenkönig zu lachen, ein Lachen, das Méra dazu brachte, sich die Ohren zuhalten zu wollen, wegzulaufen, nur weg... die Gestalten um sie herum stimmten in das grausame Lachen ein, während sie langsam zu verblassen begannen und schliesslich ganz weg waren, unsichtbar, selbst für scharfe Elbenaugen.

Aragorn stand einige Schritte von seinen Gefährten entfernt, sah mit unglaublicher Verzweiflung in seinem Blick zu ihnen herüber. In diesem Moment tat er Méra fast leid, er schien ein gebrochener Mann zu sein, dessen Hoffnungen alle auf einmal zerschlagen worden waren.

Niemand sprach, eine drückende Melancholie überfiel die vier. Bis plötzlich der Boden unter ihren Füssen gefährlich zu schwanken begann und die Decke der Felsenhalle gefährlich krachte.

„Der Berg!", flüsterte Méra, dann begann sie instinktiv zu rennen, zur anderen Seite der Halle, wo es einen Ausgang zu geben schien. Staub rieselte von der Decke, nahm ihr die Sicht und liess sie husten. Sie blieb stehen, doch jemand packte sie am Arm und zog sie weiter, dann krachte Fels und plötzlich waren da überall nur noch Totenköpfe... aus den Wänden, aus der Decke, selbst aus dem Boden schienen sie zu quellen, verunmöglichten das Weiterkommen beinahe, rissen die vier mit sich.

„Springt!", schrie Aragorn plötzlich, Méra gehorchte ohne nachzudenken. Sie verlor den Boden unter den Füssen, segelte durch die Luft und landete schliesslich auf hartem Stein. Die Hand an ihrem Arm zog sie unerbittlich weiter, während sich ihr Blick wieder klärte. Licht... da war Licht...

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und endlich trat sie aus einer Felsspalte hinaus ans Licht, atmete frische Luft, der Duft von Gras und... Feuer. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, entdeckte neben sich ihre Gefährten, Legolas hielt noch immer ihren Arm umklammert, und alle drei starrten sie hinunter auf eine brennende Siedlung an einem breiten Fluss. Ferne Schreie drangen an ihre Ohren und schliesslich fiel Méras Blick auf eine Flotte von schwarzen Schiffen – Piraten.

„Nein..." Aragorns heiseres Flüstern war nicht mehr als ein Hauch, doch er hätte mit keinem anderen Wort mehr ausdrücken können. Nun war es vorbei... nun war die letzte Chance auf eine Rettung Gondors dahin. Unwiderruflich... und mit Gondor würde der Rest Mittelerdes in Dunkelheit fallen, für immer unter Saurons Herrschaft stehen. Es war das Ende.

Stumm starrte Méra hinunter auf die brennende Siedlung. Sie konnte Menschen sehen, die versuchten zu fliehen und von den Piraten brutal niedergestochen wurden. Andere Piraten schleppten Beute auf die Schiffe. Bald würden diese Schiffe Gondor erreichen, was das Ende der Menschheit bedeuten würde. Auch Théoden und seine Reiter, die in diesem Moment wohl unterwegs nach Minas Tirith waren, konnten daran nicht mehr viel ändern.

xXxXxXx

Es war schnell Abend geworden und die vier Gefährten sassen noch immer an jener Stelle, wo sie den Berg verlassen hatten. Die brennende Siedlung am Fluss unten leuchtete unheimlich in der Nacht, die heiseren Gesänge der Piraten drangen zu ihnen hoch. Keiner hatte ein Wort gesprochen seit ihrem Entkommen aus dem Berg, jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Méra beobachtete Aragorn, der etwas abseits von den anderen am Boden sass, zusammengesunken und so schwach, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Wenn Aragorn die Hoffnung aufgab, wer hatte dann noch ein Recht zu hoffen? Wer durfte dann noch auf irgendein Wunder warten, das sie aus dieser verfluchten Situation rettete? Wenn Aragorn aufgab... bedeutete das nicht das endgültige Ende?

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Gimli, der missmutig seine Axt polierte, auf der nicht ein Hauch Staub oder Dreck zu finden war. Der Zwerg murmelte leise in seinen Bart, in einer Sprache, die Méra nicht verstand. Er schien weit weg zu sein mit seinen Gedanken.

Legolas sass neben Gimli am Boden und starrte in die Ferne, doch er wandte seinen Kopf, als hätte er Méras Blick gespürt. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich an und Méra fragte sich abermals, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich für sie einzusetzen. Dafür zu sorgen, dass Aragorn sie mitkommen liess. Und sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob sie ihm dafür dankbar sein sollte... vielleicht wäre es leichter gewesen für sie, wenn sie mit den Rohirrim mitgeritten wäre und nicht gewusst hätte, wie erfolglos Aragorns Unternehmen gewesen war.

Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt und starrte nun hinauf in den schwarzen Himmel. Bald würde er für immer verhüllt werden, für immer verdunkelt von Saurons bösartigem Atem. Der Dunkle Herrscher stand so kurz vor seinem Ziel, so kurz davor, alles zu erreichen, was er wollte. Denn wer wusste, ob die beiden kleinen Hobbits ihm nicht in die Hände gefallen waren, ob sie überhaupt noch lebten?

Nach allem, was Méra von der Geografie Mittelerdes wusste, war der Weg von den Raurosfällen nach Mordor beschwerlich und voller Hindernisse und wenn sie ehrlich war, so traute sie den Hobbits nicht zu, diesen Weg zu überwinden. Nur schon die Emyn Muil würden sie wohl schon am Fortkommen gehindert haben, denn das Felslabyrinth war ohne einen Führer mit guten Kenntnissen kaum zu überwinden. Und selbst wenn sie die steinerne Wüste überlebt haben sollten, so waren die Totensümpfe das nächste Hindernis, und danach... das Aschengebirge, welches Mordor einschloss, bedeutete für zwei kleine Hobbits ganz bestimmt die Endstation.

Ein unhörbarer Seufzer entfloh ihren Lippen und sie fragte sich, weshalb sie noch kämpften. Warum sie nicht einfach hingingen und sich den Piraten ans Messer lieferten – wozu sie noch lebten.

Und wofür hatten sie die ganze Zeit gekämpft? Wozu hatten sie Leben genommen, Freunde verloren, Länder verwüstet, wenn doch schlussendlich Sauron gewann? Weshalb hatte sie, Méra, ein so undankbares Leben führen müssen, wenn sie doch schlussendlich starb? Woher waren all diese unbegründeten Hoffnungen gekommen, für die Tausende Menschen, Elben und Zwerge gestorben waren?

Was hatte überhaupt alles für einen Sinn? Sie sah ihn beim besten Willen nicht... nirgendwo, überall nur Dunkelheit und Hoffnungslosigkeit, überall wartete der Tod mit gierig ausgestreckten Fingern.

Ein Schatten fiel über sie und sie wandte ihren Blick von dem sternenlosen Himmel. Aragorn stand vor ihr, streckte ihr eine Hand hin.

„Gehen wir", sagte er und deutete mit der anderen Hand auf die Schiffe hinunter. Méra zögerte einen Moment, dann ergriff sie seine Hand und liess sich hoch helfen.

„Gehen wir", wiederholte sie leise und ohne ihn anzusehen. Legolas und Gimli standen ebenfalls auf, grimmig starrten sie auf die Piratenschiffe hinunter.

„Wenn wir uns geschickt anschleichen, können wir einige von ihnen töten, bevor wir selbst fallen", sagte Aragorn ausdruckslos. „Sie werden in ihrem Siegesrausch sicherlich nicht allzu wachsam sein."

Seine Gefährten nickten. Méra zog ihr Schwert, betrachtete für einen Moment die Klinge. Ein letztes Mal würde sie nun Blut schmecken... ein letztes Mal würde Méra nun kämpfen. Doch wie konnte sich ein einem solch aussichtlosen Kampf die Prophezeiung erfüllen? Wie konnte sie so für jemanden sterben und sein Überleben damit sichern, so dass sie, wie es in der Prophezeiung hiess, das Schicksal eines ganzen Zeitalters bestimmen konnte?

Es war so unsinnig... so unsinnig, dass Méra für einen Moment an Galadriels Fähigkeiten zweifelte. Wie konnte die Herrin von Lorien dies nicht vorausgesehen haben? Wie hatte sie eine solche Prophezeiung machen können, wenn doch nun alles so aussichtslos war?

„Méra", Aragorns Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht standhaft geblieben bin und dich habe mitkommen lassen. Ich habe dich damit in den Tod getrieben..."

Méra starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann lachte sie freudlos auf.

„Ich wäre so oder so gestorben", sagte sie. „Daran hätte niemand etwas ändern können, und am allerwenigsten du." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und begann, den Hügel hinab zu der brennenden Siedlung zu gehen.

„_Du_ hättest etwas ändern können", erwiderte Aragorn leise und folgte ihr. Gimli und Legolas setzten sich ebenfalls in Bewegung und so stiegen sie ihrem sicheren Tod entgegen. Sie waren bereits in Schussnähe des Dorfes, als eine Stimme sie alle innehalten liess.

„Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht ohne uns in die Schlacht ziehen, oder?"

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ Oh, oh, oh... böser Cliffhanger, _böser_ Cliffhanger. Abgrundtief böse 'dis... aber das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt, das versprech ich euch ;)


	15. Himiels Abschied

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles! Tolkien und dem ganzen Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Es war ein langer, harter Kampf, den ich und auch das Kapitel nicht ohne Blessuren überstanden haben – aber schlussendlich hat die Autorin triumphiert #lol# und für euch gibt's einen neues Kapitel – was heisst, dass wir dem Ende immer näher kommen.  
Vielen lieben Dank für eure tollen Kommis – leider hatte ich nicht die Zeit, alle zu beantworten, aber ich hab alle gelesen und mich über alle sehr gefreut! Da mittlerweile selbst ich begriffen habe, dass man die Kommis nicht mehr in den Kapiteln beantworten darf – blöde Richtlinie –, werd ich das in Zukunft also auch, falls Zeit vorhanden, per Mail oder so beantworten. Also an alle Nicht-Angemeldeten: Bitte lasst eure Mail da, wenn ich euch zurückschreiben soll!  
So, und nun lasse ich euch in Ruhe das Kapitel lesen ;)  
eure 'dis

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 15 – Himiels Abschied_

Méra wirbelte zeitgleich mit den anderen dreien herum und hielt überrascht die Luft an. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war beängstigend... hinter einem selbstzufrieden grinsenden Totenkönig reihte sich ein nicht enden wollendes Heer aus blassen Gestalten, unter deren unhörbarem Kriegsgeschrei und dem Stampfen ihrer Füsse die Erde bebte.

„Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ihr Euch ohne jegliche Rückendeckung in die Schlacht stürzen wollt – noch dazu gegen eine solche Übermacht", meinte der Totenkönig und sein grinsender Mund entblösste eine Reihe von fauligen Zähnen.

„Ihr habt euch also entschieden?", fragte Aragorn misstrauisch, nachdem er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Das Gesicht des Totenkönigs wurde ernst und er nickte, während er auf das Heer hinter sich deutete.

„Wir sind den lebenden Tod müde... schon so lange. Wir kämpfen für Euch, wenn Ihr uns anschliessend gehen lasst."

„Ich verspreche es Euch", sagte Aragorn fest, dann drehte er sich um und warf einen Blick auf die brennende Siedlung, aus der noch immer panische Schreie erklangen. „Euer erster Auftrag", verkündete er. Der Totenkönig nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung, mit ihm das ganze Heer. Als wären da kein Mensch, kein Zwerg und keine zwei Elben gestanden, marschierten sie einfach durch die vier Gefährten hindurch.

Méra schauderte, ihr wurde übel. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl wie die Toten durch sie hindurchstürmten: es war, als hätte jemand einen Topf voller eisig kaltem Schleim über ihrem Kopf ausgekippt, sie in ein nicht enden wollendes Bad aus Kälte und unangenehmen Empfindungen getaucht.

Sie atmete auf, als die letzten der Toten endlich in der brennenden Siedlung verschwunden waren und entsetzte Schreie verkündeten, dass es den Piraten nun an den Kragen ging. Beinahe bedauerte sie diese Menschen etwas, denn ein solcher Untoter war ganz bestimmt nicht der Anblick, den sie mit in den Tod hätte nehmen wollen.

„Aragorn!", knurrte der Zwerg und machte unruhig ein paar Schritte. „Du willst doch nicht etwa die ganze Arbeit denen überlassen!"

„Natürlich nicht, Gimli", sagte Aragorn und lächelte schwach. „Auch für dich sind genug da." Der Zwerg verzog sein runzliges Gesicht zu einer erfreuten Grimasse und rannte so schnell es seine kurzen Beine erlaubten, den Toten nach. Méra schüttelte spöttisch lächelnd den Kopf.

„Typisch Zwerg", murmelte sie und zog ihr Schwert. „Aber warum nicht... die nutzlosesten sollten schliesslich zuerst fallen."

Aragorn warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, doch Méra übersah in grosszügig. Doch das schon beinahe boshafte „Typisch Méra" konnte sie dennoch nicht überhören, als Aragorn an ihr vorbeiging.

xXxXxXx

Als die Morgendämmerung anbrach, stand Méra am Bug eines Schiffes und liess sich den Fahrtwind ins Gesicht wehen. Es war eine angenehme Erholung nach der doch recht kräftezehrenden Schlacht in der Nacht, denn nachdem die Piraten den ersten Schock überwunden hatten, setzten sie sich hartnäckig zur Wehr. Doch das Heer der Toten hatte den praktischen Vorteil, dass es nicht getötet werden konnte, und so hatten die Freibeuter keine Chance gehabt.

Nun fuhr eine Flotte von schwarzen Schiffen den Anduin hinauf in Richtung Minas Tirith, besetzt mit dem Heer der Toten und den vier Gefährten. Ob sie noch rechtzeitig ankommen würden, um die Schlacht um Gondors Hauptstadt noch zum Guten wenden zu können, stand jedoch in den Sternen geschrieben. Dementsprechend nervös wanderte Aragorn auf dem Deck des Schiffes hin und her, unverständliche Dinge murmelnd und dann und wann die Rudernden zu Eile anspornend.

Méra grinste leicht, als sie beobachtete, wie Aragorn sich schliesslich selbst auf eine Ruderbank setzte und zu rudern begann, und drehte sich wieder weg. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Augenblick den kühlen Wind, der über ihr Gesicht fuhr, die Anstrengungen und den Schmutz der letzten Nacht wegwischte, und liess ihre Gedanken wandern.

Ob ihre Mutter wohl auch so am Bug ihres Schiffes gestanden hatte, als sie in den Westen gefahren war? Hatte sie dabei an ihre Tochter gedacht, die sie in Mittelerde zurückliess? War sie froh gewesen, dass sie ihr ungeliebtes Kind bei anderen lassen konnte, sich nicht länger darum kümmern musste? Oder hatte sie vielleicht getrauert um ihre Tochter, die sie nie wieder sehen würde? War ihr bewusst gewesen, dass in Mittelerde nur der Tod auf Méra wartete?

Die Elbin seufzte kaum hörbar und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Nein, ihre Mutter war bestimmt froh gewesen, endlich gehen zu können... endlich nicht mehr ihre verhasste Tochter um sich zu haben, dieses unnatürliche, verrückte Kind – Méra. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht einen Gedanken an Méra verschwendet... sie war wohl nur ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel in der Geschichte des Lebens ihrer Mutter geworden.

Er schmerzte noch immer, stellte Méra fest, dieser Gedanke an den Abschied ihrer Mutter, der eigentlich gar keiner gewesen war. Dieser letzte Blick aus den Augen, die Méra so abgöttisch geliebt hatte und die ihr doch niemals etwas zurückgegeben hatten...

xXxXxXx

„Du hörst schon auf?", fragte Meledir ein bisschen erstaunt und sah zu, wie Méra ihr Schwert zurück in die Scheide schob.

„Ja", gab sie kurz angebunden zurück. Sie mochte ihren neusten Lehrer und Trainingspartner ebenso wenig wie alle anderen vor ihm, auch wenn er sich sichtlich Mühe gab, freundlich zu ihr zu sein. Er war doch ein Heuchler, genau wie alle anderen...

„Weshalb?", wollte er wissen und trat zu ihr.

„Deshalb", knurrte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Wir machen morgen weiter."

„Méra...", sie überhörte sein Rufen grosszügig. Ihre Schritte führten sie in Richtung Stadttor. Von überall her schienen ihr Blicke zu folgen und manch ein Elb begann hinter ihrem Rücken leise mit anderen zu tuscheln, doch sie achtete nicht darauf. Zu sehr war sie mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, als dass sie ein Ohr für das Geschwätz anderer gehabt hätte.

An diesem Tag sollte sich ein Elbenzug zu den Grauen Anfurten aufmachen, wo einige Schiffe warten würden, um sie nach Valinor zu bringen. Unter jenen Elben, die den Weg nach Westen antraten, würde auch Méras Mutter sein. Méra hatte erst vor einigen Tagen von Himiels Plänen erfahren und noch nicht einmal von ihr selbst, sondern von Galadriel, die höchst überrascht davon gewesen war, dass Méra offensichtlich von nichts gewusst hatte.

Seitdem rang sie mit sich selbst, fragte sich, ob sie mit ihrer Mutter reden sollte. Seit Méra ein eigenes, kleines Flett am Rande der Stadt besass, weil ihre Mutter sie nicht länger bei sich haben wollte, hatte sie kein Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen – und mittlerweile war das gut zweihundert Jahre her. Doch das eiserne Schweigen zwischen ihr und Himiel frass an ihr... trotz allem, was Himiel ihr je vorgeworfen hatte, trotz all den Dingen, die sie zu Méra gesagt hatte, konnte diese ihre Mutter nicht hassen.

Denn trotz allem liebte Méra Himiel über alles, trotz allem konnte und wollte sie nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass ihre Mutter vielleicht eines Tages einsehen würde, dass Méra nichts für all das konnte... und dass sie alles gegeben hätte, wenn die Prophezeiung unausgesprochen geblieben wäre.

Doch nun wollte Himiel in den Westen segeln, schien sich nicht einmal von Méra verabschieden zu wollen. Méra würde in Mittelerde zurückbleiben... und niemals die Möglichkeit haben, nach Westen zu segeln und ihre Mutter wiederzusehen.

Méra sah sich suchend um, als sie an den Stadttoren ankam. Viele Elben hatten sich dort versammelt, jene die gehen wollten und jene, die diese verabschieden wollten. In einer kleinen Gruppe von Elben entdeckte sie schliesslich ihre Mutter, die sich mit einigen von ihren Freunden unterhielt. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu Méra und so bemerkte sie ihre Tochter nicht.

Méra selbst blieb stehen, wo sie gerade war, und starrte den Rücken ihrer Mutter an. Sie fürchtete sich davor, jetzt dort hinüber zu gehen und ihrer Mutter entgegenzutreten – und sie hasste sich dafür. Sie schalt sich stumm einen Feigling, doch sie rührte sich dennoch nicht von der Stelle.

Elben gingen an ihr vorbei, rempelten sie an, doch sie bewegte sich kaum von der Stelle. Eine seltsame Lähmung hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, hinderte sie daran, auch nur einen Schritt in die Richtung ihrer Mutter zu machen – nagende Furcht...

Schliesslich formierte sich der Zug, die ersten Elben traten bereits ihren Weg aus der Stadt hinaus an. Nun war es wohl zu spät... sie hatte die letzte Chance, sich mit ihrer Mutter zu versöhnen, einfach so vertan. Sie war zu feige... aber es war auch so lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal mit Himiel geredet hatte. So lange...

Méra seufzte unhörbar und machte einen Schritt auf das Stadttor zu. Ständig beobachtete sie dabei ihre Mutter, die sich nun ebenfalls in den Zug einreihte. Himiels Blicke wanderten dabei über die Menge, die sich versammelt hatte, um den Gehenden Lebwohl zu sagen, und blieb schliesslich an Méra hängen. Die Wärme in den blauen Augen ihrer Mutter verschwand sofort und Méra schluckte unwillkürlich.

Da war sie wieder, die ihr altbekannte Kälte, der Hass, die Verachtung... sie schauderte und drehte sich schnell weg, bahnte sich mit den Ellenbogen einen Weg durch die Menge. Weg, nur weg...

xXxXxXx

Méra seufzte leise. Das Bild ihrer Mutter, wie sie Caras Galadhon verliess, war vor ihren Augen wieder lebendig geworden. Nie hatte sie diesen letzten Blick vergessen, der ihr so viel gesagt hatte und all ihre Hoffnungen auf eine Versöhnung gnadenlos zerstört hatte. Doch nicht nur das... Himiels Abschied hatte für Méra bedeutet, dass es nichts mehr gab, wofür sie leben konnte. Dass es niemanden mehr gab, der ihr wichtig war, dem sie etwas beweisen wollte.

Gut und gerne fünfhundert Jahre war es her, dass Méra aufgehört hatte, zu leben. Dass sie aufgehört hatte sich anzustrengen, weil sie ihrer Mutter nicht mehr beweisen musste, dass auch sie etwas konnte. Dass auch sie etwas wert war.

Meras Hände verkrampften sich. Wenn sie ein bisschen mehr Mut gehabt hätte damals... nur etwas weniger feige gewesen wäre... es hatte nur so wenig gefehlt. Nicht mehr als ein Lidschlag der ewigen Zeit, doch sie hatte ihre letzte Möglichkeit einfach so in den Wind geschlagen.

„Hätte, wäre, wenn...", murmelte Méra und strich sich unruhig die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die der Wind aus ihrem Zopf gezerrt hatte. „Nun ist es zu spät... leb wohl, Mutter", flüsterte sie. „Ich hoffe, du bist ohne mich ein bisschen glücklicher geworden."

„Mit wem sprichst du?", fragte da plötzlich eine Stimme dicht hinter ihr. Méra erschrak unwillkürlich etwas, doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder.

„Mit niemandem", antwortete sie scharf. Legolas trat neben sie an die Reling. Sein Blick ging in die Ferne und sein Gesichtsausdruck war seltsam wehmütig.

„Möwen", sagte er und deutete in den Himmel, wo einige weisse Vögel kreisten. „Das Meer ist so nah..."

Méra folgte den Vögeln mit ihrem Blick. Ein rauhes Krächzen drang an ihre Ohren und berührte etwas tief in ihr – es war, als würde unter den Trümmern ihrer Seele ein dumpfer Ton erwachen, der sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und ein beklemmendes Gefühl in der Gegend verursachte, wo ihr Herz sein musste. Ein lange vergessenes Sehnen nach den weissen Stränden einer ihr fremden Welt, in der man sie mit offenen Armen empfing...

„Es sind nur Vögel", sagte sie harsch, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst und das Sehnen mühsam gebannt hatte. „Und was ist schon das Meer..."

„Spiel dir nichts vor, Mera", sagte Legolas leise. „Ich weiss, dass du es ebenso spüren kannst... diese Unruhe, das Verlangen, dem Ruf der Möwen zu folgen. Die Sehnsucht nach Valinor..."

„Valinor ist weit weg", erwiderte Méra. „Und ich für meinen Teil habe anderes zu tun, als mich nach unerreichbaren Ländern zu sehnen, die ich sowieso nie zu Gesicht bekommen werde."

xXxXxXx

_A/N: _Tja, das war's wieder. Darf ich auf ein Review hoffen? Vielleicht auch einmal von meinen (laut Statistik) 67 SchwarzleserInnen? Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich hören würde, wie euch die Geschichte gefallen hat... und wie ich mich eventuell noch verbessern könnte! Also, habt ein bisschen Mut... ich beisse nicht #g#


	16. Minas Tirith

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles! Tolkien und dem ganzen Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Da bin ich auch mal wieder, natürlich mit einem neuen Kapitel im Gepäck. Ich weiss nicht, irgendwie bin ich nicht zufrieden damit... nun ja, damit muss ich leben, so lange ich nicht herausgefunden habe, was genau mir nicht passt ;)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an euch alle – ihr spornt mich damit immer wieder an! Diesmal waren's so viele #strahl#

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 16 – Minas Tirith_

Am Horizont dämmerte der neue Morgen, als Minas Tirith immer näher rückte. Den Rest des letzten Tages sowie die Nacht hindurch waren die Gefährten und das Heer der Toten gefahren und nun lag die Schlacht um die weisse Stadt in greifbarer Nähe. Méra hörte bereits das Klirren von Waffen und die Todesschreie der Sterbenden – offenbar hatte die Schlacht bereits begonnen. Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass sie nicht zu spät kamen...

Aragorn wurde, je näher sie der Stadt kamen, immer unruhiger. Inzwischen stand er am Bug seines Schiffes, während er sein gezogenes Schwert beständig in seinen Händen hin und her drehte. Sein Blick war auf die weite Ebene vor der Stadt gerichtet, auf der es nur so wimmelte von Bewaffneten, Menschen und Orks und, so weit Méra es sah, noch weitaus grössere und schrecklichere Kreaturen, die sie im Moment nicht einordnen konnte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Schlacht wirklich kämpfen wollte, denn die Situation war selbst mit der Hilfe der Toten noch aussichtslos. Der einzige Vorteil, den sie hatten, war der Überraschungseffekt – und wie lange der ihnen nützlich sein wurde, konnte niemand sagen. Nur wohl nicht allzu lange, denn bereits drängte sich eine Meute von Orks auf dem Landesteg, den die Flotte nun anfuhr. Bestimmt würden diese sehr bald wittern, dass etwas mit den vermeintlichen Piraten nicht stimmte...

„Pah, zu spät wie üblich!", brüllte auch schon ein besonders hässlicher Ork, dessen Kopf mit einem fauligen Totenkopf geschmückt war. „Kommt schon, elendes Piratenpack!"

Auf ein Zeichen von Aragorn hin, sprang Méra zeitgleich mit ihren Gefährten über die Reling und landete elegant auf dem Land. Die Orks schienen für einen Moment sprachlos darüber, dass lediglich vier Gestalten von den Schiffen kamen, doch ihr Anführer erholte sich schnell von seiner Überraschung.

„Soll das etwa schon alles sein? Kommt schon, holt euer Heer von den Schiffen!", schrie er und fuchtelte mit seinem Breitschwert in der Luft herum. „Nun macht schon! Hier gibt es Arbeit zu tun!"

„Wie ihr wünscht", sagte Aragorn ruhig und Méra sah den Anflug eines grausamen Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Hand hob. „Zum Angriff!", schrie er und sofort stürmte das Heer der Toten von Bord. Nun waren die Orks endgültig gelähmt vor Schreck und Überraschung und wurden schlichtweg überrannt.

Méra jedoch hatte keinen Blick übrig für das Schicksal der Orks, denn sie mühte sich, aus dem Storm des Totenheeres herauszukommen. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als das ekelhafte Gefühl der durch sie hindurchströmenden Gestalten endlich verschwand und auch ihre Sicht wieder klarer wurde. Schnell verliess sie die kleine Hafenanlage und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ihre Gefährten ihr folgten.

Vor ihr breitete sich ein riesiges Schlachtfeld aus, übersäht mit Toten und noch immer kämpfenden Kriegern. Hier waren die Schreie beinahe unerträglich laut und der Geruch von Blut und Feuer hing in der Luft – die weisse Stadt brannte.

Wortlos marschierte Aragorn mitten in die Schlacht, Legolas und der Zwerg folgten ihm sofort und sie überholten Méra, die noch einen Augenblick stehen blieb und das Schlachtfeld musterte. Eine der letzten Schlachten... sollte es nun hier sein, wo sie ihr Ende finden würde? Hatte das Schicksal die Pelennorfelder als den Ort ihres Todes auserkoren? Nun, sie würde es sehen...

xXxXxXx

Wenig später war Méra in einen erbitterten Kampf verwickelt. Selbst mit der Unterstützung des Totenheeres waren die Feinde noch beinahe zu zahlreich, um etwas gegen sie ausrichten zu können. Méra führte verbissen Schlag um Schlag aus, wurde zu dem, wozu man sie gemacht hatte: eine wahllos mordende Kriegerin, die auf nichts und niemanden mehr Rücksicht nahm – noch nicht einmal auf sich selbst.

Ork um Ork, Mensch um Mensch fiel durch ihre Klinge, doch es kamen immer noch mehr Feinde hinzu, wie es schien. Hier und da erhaschte sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Gefährten, die nicht weit von ihr in einen ebenso verbissenen Kampf verwickelt waren.

Plötzlich hallte ein markerschütternder Schrei über das Feld und grosse Schatten verdunkelten das Schlachtfeld. Méra hielt entsetzt inne und suchte den Himmel ab, bis ihr Blick an fliegenden Ungetümen hängen blieb. Ein weiterer Schrei liess ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, während ein Krieger nicht weit von ihr entsetzt schrie.

„Nazgûl! Naz..." Ein Ork trennte ihm grausam lachend den Kopf ab. Méra selbst büsste ihre Unaufmerksamkeit mit einer schmerzhaften Wunde an ihrem Oberschenkel, doch sie schien nicht besonders tief zu sein. So machte sie sich wieder an den Kampf, in den Ohren noch immer das markerschütternde Kreischen.

Sie hatte von den Nazgûl, den Ringgeistern Saurons, gehört und auch von dem Schrecken, den sie allein durch ihre Stimmen verbreiteten. Doch nie hätte sie geglaubt, dass es ein so furchtbares Geräusch geben könnte, dass auch nur irgendein Wesen, und sei es noch so finster, etwas Solches von sich geben könnte.

Ein weiterer Schrei liess sie zusammenzucken und ihre Schwerthand zitterte gefährlich. Ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen, doch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen machte sie weiter. Sie schwor sich, nicht aufzugeben, nicht einfach das Schwert fallen zu lassen, nur wegen eines solch dummen Geräuschs.

Doch Méra kam nicht umhin, unwillkürlich zu erstarren, als ein weit durchdringenderes Kreischen die Luft erfüllte als je zuvor. Selbst der Ork, mit dem sie gerade focht, hielt inne und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren, bis der Schrei schliesslich endete und eine beinahe unheimliche Stille zurückliess. Méra fasste sich nur mühsam, doch schliesslich schwang sie ihr Schwert erneut und setzte dem Leben des unaufmerksamen Orks mit einem gezielten Schwertstreich ein Ende. Noch immer leicht zitternd verschaffte sie sich während der kleinen Pause, die sich ihr nun bot, einen Überblick über die Schlacht.

Langsam wurden die Feinde weniger und die verzweifelten Verteidiger von Minas Tirith schlugen sie zurück zum Fluss, wo die meisten ertranken, weil sie sich in Panik in die Fluten stürzten. Den restlichen, die sich noch verteidigten, wurde schnell ein Ende gemacht, da die Krieger der Menschen durch die neu aufflammende Hoffnung auf einen Sieg neue Kraft schöpften.

Schliesslich regte sich kein kampffähiger Ork mehr und Stille kehrte über dem grossen Schlachtfeld ein. Überall standen Menschen, die halb fassungslos, halb erleichtert auf die vielen Leichen und die brennende Stadt starrten. Niemand konnte glauben, dass es tatsächlich zu Ende sein sollte – es schien zu unvermittelt, zu plötzlich. Dennoch begannen die ersten schliesslich, nach Überlebenden zu suchen und den sterbenden Feinden den letzten Stoss zu versetzen.

Méra befand sich nicht unter ihnen. Sie stand mitten auf dem Feld und sah sich einfach nur um. Sah die Leichen, die Sterbenden, Verletzte, die sich mühsam aufrappelten. Erblickte die Stadt, deren Tore geborsten waren und deren untere Ringe in Flammen standen. Sah das Heer der Toten, das sich vor den Stadttoren sammelte.

„Nicht die Pelennorfelder", murmelte sie und wandte ihren Blick gen Westen. „Was habt ihr nun noch mit mir vor?" Erschöpfung übermannte sie, Erschöpfung und ein Funke Enttäuschung. Noch immer schien kein Ende absehbar zu sein. Offenbar schien der Zeitpunkt ihres Todes doch noch nicht gekommen zu sein... dabei war sie ihren langen Kampf doch inzwischen so müde.

Ein leiser Seufzer entrang sich ihr und verhallte ungehört im aufkommenden Wind, der den durchdringenden Blutgeruch und den Rauch wegtrug. Es schien, als würde er den Schmutz, den die Schlacht geschaffen hatte, sanft wegblasen. Der Wind roch nach Meer... das leise Sehnen, das sie am Tag zuvor verdrängt hatte, stieg wieder in ihr auf.

Sie hatte sich selbst belogen, am Tag zuvor, bei ihrem Gespräch mit Legolas. Valinor bedeutete auch für sie die Erlösung... wenn sie auch das Land der Valar nie lebend sehen würde, so war es doch der Ort, der ihr Ruhe versprach, Ruhe und Frieden. Doch noch schien es ihr nicht vergönnt zu sein, diesen Frieden zu finden. Noch wurde sie festgehalten in einer Welt voller Schlachtfelder, die sie mit jeder Faser ihres Seins abgrundtief hasste...

xXxXxXx

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah Méra zu, wie eine junge Heilerin die Wunde an ihrem Oberschenkel nähte. Der Schmerz lenkte sie von ihren Gedanken ab, wofür sie beinahe dankbar war. Sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit viel zu viele Gedanken gemacht, über ihre Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft. Zu viele...

„Habt Ihr noch andere Wunden?", fragte die Heilerin, als sie mit der Oberschenkelwunde fertig war. Méra schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts Ernstes", sagte sie und wollte aufstehen, doch die Heilerin hielt sie zurück.

„Lasst mich sehen", forderte sie und Méra liess ergeben zu, dass die Heilerin ihren Oberkörper entkleidete und sie nach Wunden absuchte. Nachdem sie auf einige Schnittwunden und Stiche eine kühlende Salbe aufgetragen hatte, liess sie Méra gehen.

Die Elbin trat aus dem Haus der Heilung hinaus in einen kühlen Garten. Für einen Moment genoss sie die frische Luft, die nach den ersten Blumen roch. Der Frühling kam, allen Schatten Saurons zum Trotz, so als wolle er den Kriegern etwas Mut schenken.

„Willkommen in Minas Tirith, Méra." Hastig drehte sie sich um und sah sich Gandalf gegenüber, der ebenfalls aus den Häusern der Heilung zu kommen schien. „Wie ich sehe, hast du die Schlacht gut überstanden."

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte sie kühl. Gandalf trat neben sie und betrachtete den aufblühenden Garten.

„Es ist noch nicht zu Ende", sagte er gedankenverloren. „Doch es rückt immer näher... auch deines, ich kann es fühlen."

„Und wenn", antwortete sie leichthin, jedoch ohne ihn anzusehen. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest..."

„Ich hoffe, du wirst zur Trauerfeier kommen heute Abend", rief Gandalf ihr nach. Sie hielt kurz inne und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wozu? Ich habe dort nichts verloren."

„Nun, zumindest Théoden von Rohan könntest du die letzte Ehre erweisen", erklärte er. Méra zuckte die Schultern und setzte ihren Weg aus dem Garten hinaus fort. Was interessierte sie Théoden von Rohan...

xXxXxXx

Nach der Trauerfeier fand im Thronsaal eine Beratung statt. Méra war trotz allem an der Trauerfeier erschienen und hatte mit einem halben Ohr Gandalfs Rede gelauscht, doch mehrheitlich waren ihre Gedanken bei ihrem eigenen Schicksal verweilt. Es musste noch eine Schlacht geben... _ihre_ Schlacht.

Nachdenklich sah sie Aragorn zu, der unruhig auf und ab ging und dabei leise vor sich hinmurmelte. Daneben standen seine Gefährten, Legolas, Gimli und Gandalf, und Éomer, der neue König von Rohan. Dieser wirkte ziemlich abwesend, was Méra aber durchaus verstehen konnte. Immerhin hatte er nicht nur seinen Onkel verloren, sondern auch beinahe seine Schwester.

Éowyn war anscheinend, nach allem, was Méra bis jetzt gehört hatte, unerlaubterweise mit den Rohirrim mitgeritten und hatte auf den Pelennorfeldern den Hexenkönig besiegt. Das war dieser durchdringende Schrei gewesen... und nun lag die Schildmaid bedroht vom Tod in den Häusern der Heilung.

„Aragorn", sagte schliesslich Gandalf und brach damit das Schweigen. Der Angesprochene hielt nur kurz inne und setzte dann seine Runden fort. „Die Situation ist hoffnungslos. Ich kann Frodo nicht länger sehen und seit so langer Zeit haben wir kein Zeichen mehr von ihm erhalten." Der alte Zauberer seufzte. „Der Weg, auf den ich ihn schickte, führt nur in den Tod – unser aller Tod. Aragorn, du..."

„Nein!", unterbrach Aragorn den alten Mann harsch, „nein! Wenn Sauron in den Besitz des Ringes gelangt wäre, wüssten wir es."

„Es ist doch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit!", rief Gandalf, Verzweiflung in seiner gesamtem Haltung. „Sauron sieht alles, was in seinem Lande vor sich geht – selbst wenn Frodo und Sam das Aschengebirge überschritten hätten – was ich zu bezweifeln wage – hätte Sauron sie längst entdeckt! Noch dazu, wo Frodo doch den Ring bei sich trägt!"

„Sauron hat ihn nicht", beharrte Aragorn, doch Gandalf schüttelte nur den Kopf und lachte bitter. Méra hatte den alten Mann noch nie in einer solchen Verfassung gesehen und irgendwie bereitete es ihr Genugtuung, dass auch er, der immer weise, alte Zauberer, einmal verzweifelt war.

„Selbst wenn die beiden Saurons Blick verborgen geblieben wäre, wie stellst du dir vor, dass zwei Hobbits sich einen Weg durch Tausende von Orks kämpfen sollen? Auf der Ebene von Gorgoroth lagert zur Zeit ein Heer, das womöglich doppelt so stark ist wie das, welches wir nur mit Mühe und Not und noch viel grösseren Verlusten abwehren konnten!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Frodo und Sam Sauron in die Hände geraten sind", warf Legolas ein, der bis jetzt stumm geblieben war. „Wir wüssten es... noch ist der Himmel zu hell. Ich bin sicher, Sauron wäre über den Fund seines Ringes so erfreut gewesen, dass er unmittelbar seine Pläne zu endgültigen Verdunkelung Mittelerdes in die Tat umgesetzt hätte."

„Mag sein, mag sein – aber es sind doch nur Vermutungen!", rief Gandalf. Méra verkniff sich ein schmales Lächeln. Auch er war eben doch nur ein alter Mann, der nicht halb so klug war, wie er immer von sich selber behauptete...

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Frodo und Sam in diesem Moment einen Weg über die Ebene von Gorogorth suchen", begann Aragorn. „Warum... warum erleichtern wir ihnen diesen Weg nicht?"

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?", warf Méra überrascht ein. Aragorn mass sie mit einem langen Blick.

„Wir locken Saurons Heer aus seinem Lager", verkündete er. Méra lachte spöttisch.

„Kein sehr guter Witz", meinte sie nur. Doch Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich den anderen Männern zu.

„Wir marschieren mit allen Männern, die uns geblieben sind, zum schwarzen Tor. Wenn Sauron darauf sein Heer ausziehen lässt, ist der Weg für Frodo und Sam frei", erklärte er. Éomer sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Wir sind viel zu schwach – niemals können wir Saurons Heer entgegenstehen, geschweige denn es besiegen!", rief er aus. Der Zwerg nickte bestätigend.

„Wir müssen nicht die Schlacht gewinnen – alles, was wir brauchen, ist Zeit."

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ So, und wir sind dem Ende wieder einen Schritt näher gekommen. Ich hoffe ja, dass ich auch bald die letzten Kapitel posten kann... wenn mein Perfektionismus endlich mal die Klappe hält und mit den Kapiteln zufrieden ist ;)


	17. Zu spät

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles! Tolkien und dem ganzen Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Hallöchen liebe Leute! Wisst ihr, was heute für ein Tag ist? Genau heute vor zwei Jahren hatte ich morgens im Bett die Idee zu dieser Geschichte und noch am selben Tag habe ich zu schreiben begonnen. Irgendwie unglaublich, dass es WLTB schon so lange gibt... aber was ich noch unglaublicher finde, sind die mittlerweile über 1000 Hits und die bald 100 Reviews. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie happy es mich macht, wenn ich sehe, dass das Interesse an der Geschichte so gross ist (zumindest für meine Verhältnisse hier auf der Seite ;)

Zur Feier des Tages gibt es Kapitel 17 für euch ;) mit dem Teil hab ich wirklich gekämpft und was ihr hier nun vor euch habt, ist Version 3. Ich hoffe, dass sich das lange und mühsame Überarbeiten gelohnt hat...

Übrigens: ein riesiges Danke an all meine lieben Reviewer! Ich glaube, ohne euch hätte ich keine zwei Jahre durchgehalten... #verteilt Kekse an alle#

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 17 – Zu spät_

Méra sah Aragorn ungläubig an. Zeit? Er wollte Zeit schinden, indem er sie alle in den Tod führte?

„Der Plan ist Wahnsinn", sagte da auch der Zwerg, der pfeiferauchend auf der Treppe sass, die zum Thron hinaufführte. „Also kein Grund, weshalb man ihn nicht ausführen sollte", fügte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen an.

„Wenn es uns gelingt, dann gewähren wir Frodo und Sam einen freien Weg. Sauron wird blind sein für das, was sich innerhalb seines Landes tut, wenn er mit uns beschäftigt ist..."

„Das ist verrückt, Aragorn", wiederholte Gandalf müde, doch er schien sich geschlagen zu geben. Méra war, gelinde gesagt, verwundert. Seit wann gab Gandalf so einfach Ruhe? Seit wann beharrte er nicht auf dem, was er als das Beste ansah? Nun, vielleicht lag es daran, dass Aragorn, seit sie in Minas Tirith eingetroffen waren, um einiges königlicher wirkte als noch auf der Reise, das musste selbst Méra zugeben. Und vielleicht war selbst Gandalf von dem langen Kampf erschöpft...

„Éomer?" Aragorn wandte sich an Rohans König. Dieser schien für einen Moment die Möglichkeiten abzuwägen, die er hatte.

„Rohan wird dich begleiten", erwiderte er schliesslich. Aragorn nickte dankbar und wandte sich an Gandalf.

„Und du?"

„Natürlich", antwortete der alte Mann, doch er schien nicht allzu glücklich mit seiner Entscheidung. Méra verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Legolas, Gimli? Was ist mit euch?"

„Du erwartest doch nicht, dass wir faul hier in Minas Tirith sitzen bleiben", brummte der Zwerg und Legolas nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Aragorn mit einem schmalen Lächeln, dann wandte er sich an Méra. „Und du?"

Sie warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Was erwartest du?", fragte sie nur. Aragorn nickte seufzend, straffte sich dann jedoch. „In drei Tagen marschieren wir zum schwarzen Tor."

xXxXxXx

Drei Tage später war Méra schon früh wach. Eine seltsame Unruhe hatte sie ergriffen und so verliess sie den Raum, den man ihr zugeteilt hatte, und ging hinaus auf die Mauer des obersten Stadtringes. Es war der Morgen des Aufbruchs, der Morgen des Beginns dieses halsbrecherischen Unternehmens, auf das sie alle sich in den vergangenen Tagen vorbereitet hatten.

Ein leiser Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen und verhallte ungehört im lauen Morgenwind. Es ging nun alles so schnell... die Zeit bewegte sich mit nahezu rasender Geschwindigkeit auf eine Schlacht zu, von der Méra ahnte, dass es die allerletzte sein würde – für sie. Wie viele Opfer das Heer der Menschen zu beklagen haben würde, wollte sie nicht wissen... es würden zu viele sein, und wer wusste, ob überhaupt jemand Aragorns verrückten Plan überleben würde.

Verrückt, ja... das war er, dieser Plan. Sie selbst zweifelte mittlerweile auch an ihrem Verstand – oft genug hatte sie sich in den letzten zwei Tagen gefragt, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch in Minas Tirith bleiben sollte. Doch was für eine Wahl hatte sie schon...

Es war die Prophezeiung die sie dazu zwang, ihre Gefährten zu begleiten. Es war ihre Aufgabe, auch wenn der Gedanke an die kommende Schlacht Unbehagen in ihr aufsteigen liess. Diese eine Schlacht würde alles entscheiden... alles.

Und diese Schlacht würde das Ende der Prophezeiung bringen, das spürte sie so unmissverständlich wie sie das Wispern des sanften Windes hörte, der mit ihrem noch offenen Haar spielte.

„Bald...", flüsterte sie, unhörbar für die Wachen, die etwas entfernt von ihr auf der Mauer postiert waren. „Bald ist es vorbei... was würdest du sagen, wenn du es wüsstest?"

Méras Augen brannten, doch sie gestattete den Tränen nicht zu fliessen. Tränen waren ein Zeichen von Schwäche... Schwäche, die sie nicht zeigen durfte. Es war immer so gewesen... sie hatte versucht stark zu sein und all ihre Ängste und Zweifel zu verdrängen, nur um vielleicht einmal ein Lob von ihrer Mutter zu erhalten. Doch scheinbar war sie nie stark genug gewesen...

xXxXxXx

Himiels Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Strich, als der Kopf ihrer Tochter über der Leiter, die zu ihrem Talan führte, auftauchte. Dem Kopf mit den reichlich zerzausten Haaren folgte ein Körper, der in dreckige und stellenweise zerrissene Kleider gehüllt war.

„Du hast dich schon wieder mit den Jungen gebalgt", presste Himiel hervor und Méra senkte beschämt die Augen. „Geh und wasch dich!", befahl Himiel. Méra kletterte mit hängenden Schultern hinüber auf ein anderes Flett, auf dem ein großer Kübel mit Wasser bereitstand.

Mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete Himiel genau, wie Méra sich wusch, und hin und wieder wies sie sie unerbittlich auf vergessene Stellen hin. Schließlich legte Himiel die Stickerei, an der sie bis zum Auftauchen ihrer Tochter gearbeitet hatte, zur Seite und stand auf. Sie ging hinüber zu einer Truhe, in der sie Méras Kleidungsstücke aufbewahrte, und suchte ein helles Kleid heraus. Unwirsch warf sie es ihrer Tochter zu, doch diese konnte es nicht fangen und so landete es auf dem Flett.

„Wag es nicht, das hier auch so dreckig zu machen!", forderte Himiel und setzte sich wieder. Doch sie nahm ihre Arbeit nicht wieder auf, sondern schloss ergeben die Augen. Ihre Tochter... sie hatte noch nie eine Elbin gesehen, die so tollpatschig war. Méra schien die Anmut, die jedem des schönen Volkes von Geburt an gegeben war, schlichtweg nicht zu besitzen.

Auf dem Trainingsplatz, wo sie für ihre Bestimmung vorbereitet wurde – Himiels Lippen pressten sich beim Gedanken an die Prophezeiung noch ein Stück fester aufeinander – machte sie sich wohl nicht besser. Zum wiederholten Male fragte Himiel sich, weshalb ausgerechnet ihre Tochter von dieser Prophezeiung betroffen war. Weshalb ausgerechnet ihre Tochter so hatte missraten müssen...

Was hatte sie getan, um das zu verdienen? Nicht genug, dass ihr geliebter Mann am Tage der Geburt ihrer Tochter bei einem Orküberfall ums Leben gekommen war, nein – ihre Tochter war alles, nur das nicht, was sie sich je von ihrem Kind erhofft hatte.

Als Himiel ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie direkt in das traurige und reuevolle Gesicht Méras.

„Verzeih, Mutter", hauchte sie, die Überreste des Kleides, das sie ruiniert hatte, in den Händen. Doch Himiel nahm dem Mädchen das Kleid nur wortlos aus den Händen und würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr – sie ertrug es nicht, ihre Tochter zu lange anzusehen...

xXxXxXx

Bewundernd beobachtete Méra ihre Mutter, wie sie mit geübten Handgriffen an ihrer Stickerei arbeitete. Sie zauberte mit Nadel und Faden zwei wunderschöne Vögel auf ein weißes Tuch, das einmal ein Kleid geben würde – doch Méra wusste, es war nicht für sie.

Zwar fertigte ihre Mutter auch Méras Kleider selbst an, doch diese waren einfach und ohne Schmuck, manchmal sogar so sorglos gemacht, dass die Nähte bald aufgingen. Méra hatte sich damit abgefunden, wie sie sich mit so vielem abfand, was sie nicht ändern konnte.

Doch was sie nach wie vor nicht begriff – nicht begreifen wollte – war das Verhalten ihrer Mutter. Kein anderes Elbenmädchen, das sie kannte, wurde so von ihrer Mutter behandelt. Alle schienen sie geliebt zu werden, nur Méra... Méra wurde gehasst.

Dabei gab sie doch ihr Bestes, um ihrer Mutter zu gefallen. Da sie wegen der Prophezeiung nicht so wie andere Mädchen Sticken und Nähen, sondern den Kampf mit allen möglichen Waffen erlernte, gab sie dort ihr Bestes. Und sie konnte behaupten, dass sie sich gar nicht so schlecht machte – nur ihre Mutter schien es nicht zu interessieren.

Noch nicht einmal war Himiel am Rande des Übungsplatzes aufgetaucht um ihr beim Kämpfen zuzusehen, so wie es die Väter jener Jungen taten, die ebenfalls dort trainierten. Überhaupt schien es Himiel nicht zu interessieren, was Méra tat – sonst hätte sie gefragt, was mit Méras Kleid passiert war, das sie an diesem Tag verschmutzt und zerrissen nach Hause gebracht hatte.

Dann hätte Méra ihr erzählen können, dass ein paar der Jungen vom Übungsplatz ihr nach dem Training aufgelauert und sie beschimpft hatten. Sie hatten Dreck nach ihr geworfen und Méra hatte sich gewünscht, sie hätte ihre Trainingskleider anbehalten und sich nicht umgezogen, denn die waren ohnehin schmutzig.

Méra war vor den anderen geflohen, doch sie hatten sie schnell eingeholt und sich in einem Kreis um sie versammelt. Manche der Jungs hatten sie geschupst und sie wollte möglichst schnell vergessen, was sie so alles zu ihr gesagt hatten. Méra wusste, sie war verhasst bei den Elbenkindern, ganz einfach darum, weil sie anders als sie war, aber es schmerzte doch jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn sie sich alle möglichen Schimpfwörter und Beleidigungen anhören musste.

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, ihre Mutter hätte sie einmal in den Arm genommen und sie getröstet, doch das geschah nie... und so verschloss Méra den Schmerz tief in sich drin, wo er mit jedem Tag, den sie in Furcht vor Ablehnung – sei es von ihrer Mutter oder von anderen Elbenkindern – verbrachte, nur noch wuchs und er zu einem beängstigenden Monster namens Hass wurde.

xXxXxXx

„Ich hätte alles getan...", Méras Worte wurden erneut vom Wind davongetragen, ungehört. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln. „Nun ist es dafür zu spät."

„Wofür ist es zu spät?"

Méra drehte den Kopf ein wenig und erblickte Aragorn, der neben sie getreten war.

„Für alles", erwiderte sie ausdruckslos, den Schmerz, den die Erinnerung gebracht hatte, wieder verschliessend.

„Für vieles, ja", antwortete er, sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne. „Zu viel. Aber ändern können wir es nicht."

„Was willst du?", fragte Méra ohne auf seine Wort einzugehen.

„Darf ich nicht einfach so neben dir stehen?", fragte er zurück, sah sie noch immer nicht an.

„Ich kenne dich mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass du das nicht ohne Grund tust", antwortete sie trocken. Aragorn mass sie mit einem langen Blick, dann nickte er kurz.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er. „Ich bin tatsächlich nicht ohne Grund hier."

„Mach es nicht zu spannend", spöttelte sie. Er lächelte schmal, doch seine Augen blieben ernst.

„Komm nicht mit uns zum schwarzen Tor", forderte er. Méra verzog ihr Gesicht und schenkte ihm einen abschätzigen Blick.

„Wofür hältst du mich? Für einen Angsthasen, der im letzten Moment davonrennt?"

„Es wird die letzte Schlacht sein, Méra – und du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen, was das bedeutet", beharrte er. „Ich will nicht, dass du für einen anderen stirbst."

„Erstens ist das mit der Prophezeiung wohl meine eigene Sache und zweitens sagt niemand, dass es die letzte Schlacht sein wird", erwiderte sie kalt. Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und fasste sie bei den Schultern. Méra wollte sich ihm entwinden, doch er liess es nicht zu.

„Hör mir zu, Méra", begann er eindringlich, „es ist dein Leben und du sollst darüber entscheiden können! Du, nur du! Nicht irgendjemand sonst."

Er lockerte seinen Griff und Méra schlug unwirsch seine Hände weg. „Damit hättest du vor zweitausendfünfhundert Jahren kommen müssen – jetzt ist es zu spät."

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ So, das war das Geburtstagskapitel. Das nächste wird bald folgen... ich hoffe, ihr lasst mir bis dahin ein Review da ;)


	18. Alles hat ein Ende

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles! Tolkien und dem ganzen Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ So, nächstes Kapitel ist da – und ich hab noch nicht mal sooo lange gebraucht, oder? #g# Vielen Dank für die Reviews an alle... ich hab mich über jedes einzelne gefreut!

Und jetzt muss ich noch ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache machen: WLTB hat seit kurzem eine eigene Homepage – schaut doch mal vorbei: traumtaenzerin. nureintraum. net/ ff/ wltb/ (einfach die Leerzeichen entfernen...) Da findet ihr eine Menge Dinge über und zu WLTB. Würde mich freuen, wenn ich ein paar von euch dort sehen würde... und jetzt lass ich euch das Kapitel lesen. Viel Spaß!

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 18 – Alles hat ein Ende_

Am Abend des achten Tages nach dem Abmarsch von Minas Tirith schlug das Heer des Westens sein letztes Lager auf. Eine seltsame Unruhe hatte die Krieger ergriffen und keiner schien auch nur an Schlaf denken zu wollen. Dennoch war es unüblich still im Lager – nur hier und dort wurde flüsternd ein Gespräch geführt. Doch die meisten der Männer starrten gedankenverloren in die Lagerfeuer.

Méra hatte sich abseits des Lichtscheins ins trockene Gras gesetzt und beobachtete von dort die Männer. Manch ein Gesicht war ein Bild von Angst und Méra bemitleidete die Männer. Sie konnte verstehen, wie sie sich fühlten – verängstigt, unsicher, voller Sehnsucht nach dem Erwachen aus diesem bösen Traum.

Doch sie selbst wusste nur zu gut, dass es aus diesem Alptraum kein Erwachen gab – es war die bittere Wahrheit, der niemand entfliehen konnte. Am besten fand man sich damit ab, denn es hatte keinen Sinn, gegen das Schicksal anzukämpfen – etwas, was Méra schmerzhaft am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte.

Sie hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, etwas an ihrem Schicksal ändern zu wollen. Es war hoffnungslos, vergebens. Dennoch hatte sie nicht verhindern können, dass die Frage nach dem Weshalb immer wieder auftauchte – besonders auf diesem Ritt zum schwarzen Tor. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie schweigend verbracht, hatte die selben Gedanken immer wieder gedacht, sich immer wieder die selben Fragen gestellt.

Weshalb sie? Weshalb nicht irgendjemand anderes? Und wenn es unbedingt hatte sie sein müssen, weshalb hatte sie nicht wenigstens ein halbwegs normales Leben führen können? Weshalb hatte sie leiden müssen? Hätte nicht alles anders kommen können?

Sie hatte keine Antworten auf diese Fragen gefunden, wusste auch, dass es sie wohl gar nicht gab. Aber war es nicht gleichgültig? Sie konnte ihre Vergangenheit jetzt nicht mehr ändern, dafür war es viel zu spät. Und die ihr prophezeite Zukunft war nun in greifbarer Nähe... der Tod.

Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich mit der Tatsache abfand, dass die zweitausendfünfhundert Jahre ihres Lebens nichts gewesen waren als eine grosse Verschwendung. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie einsah, dass ihr Leben auf einen einzigen Zweck reduziert worden war und dadurch jeglichen Sinn verloren hatte – und dass sie daran nichts mehr ändern konnte. Nun wartete der Tod, und das war es doch, was sie immer gewollt hatte.

„Erlösung...", murmelte sie und spielte gedankenverloren mit einer Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte. Tod. Er war so nah, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihn anfassen zu können, wenn sie nur die Hand ausstreckte. Das Ende... sie schauderte leicht, als eine neue Frage sich ihr aufdrängte. Wollte sie wirklich sterben? Wollte sie nicht auch leben können, so wie alle anderen?

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät", wies sie sich selbst leise zurecht. Es hatte keinen Zweck, jetzt über solchen Fragen zu grübeln...

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Selbstgespräche führst", unterbrach Legolas ihre Gedankengänge. Méra wandte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm einen ungnädigen Blick zu, während er sich neben sie ins Gras setzte.

„Es gibt viel, was du über mich nicht weisst", erwiderte sie kühl.

„Wahrscheinlich schon", antwortete er ruhig. „Du machst es einem auch nicht gerade leicht, etwas über dich herauszufinden."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Vielleicht, um nicht immer ganz so einsam zu sein?", fragte er behutsam. Méra warf ihm einen halb ungläubigen, halb ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Wer sagt dir, dass ich einsam bin?"

„Das sieht man dir an", erwiderte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Wenn man nur genau genug hinsieht."

Méra schnaubte, antwortete jedoch nicht. Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann ergriff Legolas wieder das Wort. „Hast du Angst vor morgen? Vor deiner letzten Schlacht?"

Méra erstarrte. Hatte er seine Worte mit Absicht so gewählt? Wusste er etwas? Oder war es nur ein Zufall? „Weshalb sollte es meine letzte Schlacht sein?", erwiderte sie schliesslich vorsichtig.

„Es ist die letzte entscheidende Schlacht in diesem Krieg", erklärte er, „alles was danach kommt, ist unbedeutend. Es ist nur naheliegend, dass es hier für dich enden wird."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Die Prophezeiung", sagte er nur, so als würde das alles erklären. Méra erstarrte. Woher wusste er...? „Aragorn hat mir davon erzählt", fügte er an, als hätte er ihre Frage gehört. „Er hat sich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht... es beunruhigt ihn."

„Aragorn", zischte Méra und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Dieser... er sollte nicht davon wissen. Weder er, noch du, noch sonst irgendjemand!"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", erwiderte er ruhig. „Aber spielt das jetzt noch eine Rolle?"

Méra blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Im Grunde hatte er Recht, es spielte keine Rolle mehr.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte er schliesslich.

„Weshalb sollte ich?", antwortete sie bitter. „Es ist das, worauf man mich zweitausendfünfhundert Jahre lang vorbereitet hat. Es ist das, wofür ich gelebt habe."

„Nur dafür?" Legolas' Stimme klang erstaunt. „Hattest du keine anderen Ziele?"

„Ich hatte keinen anderen Zweck", berichtigte sie ihn. „Es ist wohl auch besser so – nun habe ich nichts zu verlieren."

„Doch. Du hast Freunde zu verlieren", widersprach er. Méra schüttelte den Kopf.

„Freunde? Lüg nicht", erwiderte sie und lächelte bitter. „Tu nicht so, als wäre ich mehr für euch, als eine Last, die es zu ertragen gilt."

„Du bist mehr, auch wenn du es uns nicht gerade leicht machst", sagte Legolas ruhig. „Wir waren zu lange zusammen unterwegs, als dass du noch eine Fremde sein könntest. Und eine Last warst du nie."

„Lüg nicht", wiederholte Méra und stand auf. „Morgen ist es vorbei – dann seid ihr mich endlich los."

xXxXxXx

Der Morgen der letzten Schlacht zog grau und kühl herauf. Am Himmel jagten sich die schwarzen Wolken und ihre Schatten legten sich düster auf die Gemüter des Heeres, das sein Nachtlager abbrach und dem schwarzen Tor entgegenzog.

Die Schritte der Fusssoldaten waren langsam und schleppend und selbst die Pferde schienen zu spüren, dass sie ihre Reiter einer grausamen und hoffnungslosen Schlacht entgegentrugen, denn sie alle sträubten sich und bewegten sich nur widerwillig.

Méras Sinne waren an diesem Morgen seltsam geschärft. Sie nahm ihre Umgebung mit einer ihr bisher unbekannten Genauigkeit war, registrierte jeden verdorrten Grashalm und jedes Sandkorn auf der trockenen Erde.

Sie sah die Wolken am Himmel vorbeiziehen und jede einzelne Form prägte sich in ihr Gedächtnis ein, ebenso wie die Angst und Verzweiflung auf den Gesichtern der Krieger. Sie hörte das verängstigte Flüstern, das manche von ihnen austauschten, und sie sah die Tränen, die einzelne weinten.

Ihr eigener Körper jedoch fühlte sich taub an, leblos, und es schien ihr, als hätte ihr Geist sich davon getrennt und sich in die Luft erhoben, von wo aus er nun alles genau beobachtete – so, als wolle er ein letztes Mal sehen, ein letztes Mal hören, ein letztes Mal spüren.

Jegliche Gedanken an ihr Schicksal waren ausgelöscht, als sie wie in einem Traum in dem grossen Heer mitritt, ohne das schwarze Tor zu sehen, das nun langsam vor ihnen auftauchte. Doch sie hörte das Schweigen, welches sich bei diesem Anblick über dem Heer ausbreitete, und sie kehrte in ihren Körper zurück, als der Zwerg dieses Schweigen brach.

„Wir sind da", sagte er zu niemand bestimmten, doch es war, als hätte er damit den Beginn der letzten Schlacht verkündet.

Das Heer bezog auf einer kleinen Anhöhe Stellung. Angesichts des riesigen Tores wirkte es beinahe lächerlich klein und einmal mehr wurde die Aussichtslosigkeit dieses Unternehmens sichtbar.

Méra liess ihren Blick über das Heer schweifen und sie blieb an einem jungen Mann hängen, der sich verzweifelt an seinen Speer klammerte. In seinen hoffnungslosen Augen glänzten Tränen und er schien hart um seine Fassung zu kämpfen. Die Angst schwebte wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten über ihm, verdunkelte den Tag noch mehr. Sie wandte sich ab und wünschte ihm stumm jenes Glück, das sie nicht haben würde – zurückzukehren, an einen Ort, an dem sie willkommen war. Lebend, unversehrt.

Sie blieb an ihrem Platz, als Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli und Éomer auf das Tor zuritten, obwohl Aragorn ihr einen auffordernden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Schweigend beobachtete sie, wie Saurons Gesandter zum Vorschein kam. Es war eine Gestalt so hässlich wie der schlimmste Alptraum und Méra schauderte, als die verzerrte Stimme an ihre Ohren wehte.

Sie straffte sich, als Aragorn der Gestalt schliesslich den Kopf abschlug und unmittelbar danach das schwarze Tor sich zu öffnen begann. Aragorn und seine Begleiter ritten zurück zum Heer, während in einer Staubwolke ein Heer sichtbar wurde – ein riesiges Heer, um ein Vielfaches grösser als das der Menschen.

Ein verängstigtes Murmeln kam unter den Kriegern auf, viele machten ein paar Schritte rückwärts, so als wollten sie noch fliehen. Doch es war schon lange zu spät, das wussten sie alle. Es gab keine Hoffnung auf einen Sieg – nicht gegen diese Übermacht. Doch als die Hoffnungslosigkeit wie eine Flutwelle über dem Heer zusammenschlug, erhob Aragorn seine Stimme.

„Männer! Ich sehe in euren Gesichtern die selbe Furcht, die auch mich verzagen liesse! Und wer möchte es euch verdenken, angesichts dieses Feindes. Doch denkt an das, wofür ihr kämpft, denkt an jene, die ihr zurückgelassen habt und die angsterfüllt auf eure Rückkehr warten! Denkt an sie und kämpft für sie, kämpft für unsere Zukunft!"

Das verängstigte Murmeln wandelte sich zu einem lauteren Raunen. „Es mag ein Tag kommen, da wir alle Freundschaft und Liebe vergessen, doch dieser Tag ist nicht heute! Denn heute kämpfen wir, und ich bitte euch alle: haltet stand, Menschen des Westens!"

Ein tosender Schlachtruf erhob sich, und auch Méra stimmt unwillkürlich mit ein. Und dann war sie da, diese gefürchtete Schlacht...

Von allen Seiten her brandeten Feinde auf die kleine Insel verzweifelter Menschen ein und Méra hörte bald auf zu zählen, wie viele Orks sie schon getötet hatte. Es waren einfach zu viele...

Neben sich sah sie Menschen sterben und sie fühlte instinktiv, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis keiner mehr übrig sein würde. Auch wenn Aragorn, Gandalf oder Éomer noch so verzweifelt kämpften...

Méra hielt mitten in einem Schwertstreich inne, als sie den Troll sah, der Aragorn niederriss. Vor ihren Augen spielte sich plötzlich eine merkwürdige Szene ab – sie selbst lag an Aragorns Stelle, blutüberströmt und dem Tod nahe... und da begriff sie.

Begriff plötzlich, für wen sie sterben sollte. Begriff aber auch, dass, wenn sie Aragorn rettete, sich alles zum Guten wenden würde – denn wie sonst sollte sie das Schicksal des nächsten Zeitalters bestimmen können?

Sie blinzelte und das Bild von ihr verschwand. Die Erkenntnis hatte nicht länger gebraucht als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und im nächsten Moment kämpfte Méra sich zu Aragorn durch. Der Troll hatte sich bedrohlich über ihm aufgebaut und holte mit einer grossen, mit eisernen Stacheln bestückten Keule aus, um den Menschen ins Jenseits zu befördern.

Mit einem lauten Schrei schlug Méra nach dem Arm des Trolls und fügte ihm eine tiefe Wunde zu, aus der schwarzes Blut quoll. Die Keule verfehlte Aragorn um ein Haar und bohrte sich tief in den Boden. Der Mensch rappelte sich auf und für einen Moment begegnet Méra seinem Blick. Auch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Erkenntnis, doch Méra wurde sofort von dem Troll abgelenkt.

Dieser fixierte sein neues Opfer wutentbrannt und hieb mit der Keule nach ihr. Méra wich dem Schlag aus und versuchte, dem Troll eine weitere Wunde zuzufügen – was ihr zum Verhängnis wurde. Sie unterschätze die Geschwindigkeit des Trolls und so war sie nicht flink genug, um dem zweiten Schlag auszuweichen...

Ihre Welt explodierte in Schmerz, als sie mit voller Wucht getroffen und durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Der Atem wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst und sie landete irgendwo am Boden.

Sie konnte das Blut spüren, das aus einer klaffenden Wunde an ihrer Seite rann und sich über den Boden ergoss. Dieser wurde im selben Moment von einem gewaltigen Beben erschüttert und panische Schreie wurden laut.

Doch Méra hörte sie nur noch aus weiter Ferne. Sie trieb in einem Meer aus Schmerz und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass es endlich enden mochte...

„Méra!" Es war Aragorns Gesicht, das über ihr auftauchte und sie für einen Moment am Wegdriften hinderte. „Nun ist es also tatsächlich so weit gekommen", sagte er und in seiner Stimme klang grosses Bedauern mit.

„Es ist...", Méra hustete gequält. „Es ist gut so. Alles hat ein Ende, Aragorn...", sie holte mühsam Luft, „selbst diese Welt. So auch nun mein Leben... genau, wie es mir vorbestimmt war."

Die Dunkelheit kam näher und der Schmerz verebbte langsam. Méra fühlte sich erleichtert – es war vorbei. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie langsam davon trieb. Das Ende... sie konnte es nun, da es gekommen war, endlich akzeptieren. Eine angenehme Ruhe umfing sie und nur von ganz weit weg hörte sie, wie jemand ihren Namen rief.

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ #räusper# nun ist es also so weit, die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt – arme Méra... aber das war ja zu erwarten. Die Geschichte hat also gehalten, was sie versprochen hat, und ist zu ihrem unvermeidlichen Ende gekommen.

Tja, wenn ich gemein wäre, dann würde ich die Geschichte wohl tatsächlich hier enden lassen... aber da ich gerade meine netten fünf Minuten habe, verspreche ich euch noch ein 19. Kapitel – bis dann! #winkt und macht sich aus dem Staub#


	19. Der Phönix aus der Asche

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört alles! Tolkien und dem ganzen Rest überhaupt nix, ich verdien mächtig Geld mit der Sache und natürlich ist alles umgekehrt. Wie blöd... #schnüff#

_Warnung:_ Spoiler!

_A/N:_ Ich will hier gar nicht viel sagen – alles, was mir so auf dem Herzen liegt, könnt ihr am Schluss lesen.

**Wenn Leben Tod bedeutet**

_Kapitel 19 – Der Phönix aus der Asche_

Die Dunkelheit lichtete sich und Méra trieb zurück in den Ozean des Schmerzes. Sie wollte sich winden, dem Schmerz entkommen, doch sie wurde festgehalten. Da waren Hände, überall, die sie gnadenlos in einer starren Position hielten, während ihre Wunden brannten wie Feuer...

Ganz langsam kam die Dunkelheit zurück und der Schmerz verschwand wieder. Méra hiess sie willkommen und liess sich bereitwillig fallen...

Endlose Stunden, Tage, Jahre trieb sie in der Dunkelheit, manchmal näher am Erwachen, manchmal in unmittelbarer Nähe des Todes, der seine Finger gierig nach ihr ausstreckte. Wie gerne hätte sie sich in seine Hände begeben, wie gerne hätte sie sich ihm hingegeben... doch etwas hielt sie mit aller Kraft zurück, hielt sie ausser Reichweite des Todes.

Und mit der Zeit trieb sie immer weiter von ihm weg, in eine Richtung, die sie keinesfalls einschlagen wollte. Etwas zog sie in Richtung Leben... ein Leben, das sie nicht mehr leben wollte. Doch so sehr sie sich sträubte, es gelang ihr nicht, zurück in die Nähe des Todes zu kommen. Die Dunkelheit verschwand, der Schmerz kam zurück... doch diesmal nur dumpf und in einem erträglichen Masse. Sie spürte ihren Körper wieder, der sich kraftlos und krank anfühlte. Sie war müde... so unendlich müde...

Wortfetzen drangen an ihr Ohr, sie hörte Stimmen, die ihr entfernt bekannt vorkamen. Doch sie wollte nichts hören... nichts fühlen...

„Ich glaube, sie erwacht." „Bist du dir sicher?" „Ja. Sie öffnet die Augen."

Stille kehrte ein und Méra blinzelte verwirrt. Geblendet schloss sie ihre Augen wieder – der Raum, in dem sie lag, war viel zu hell...

„Schliesst die Vorhänge."

Das Licht, welches durch ihre Lider fiel, wurde erträglicher und schliesslich öffnete sie die Augen. In ihrem Blickfeld tauchten Gesichter auf... bekannte Gesichter.

„Aragorn?", wollte sie fragen, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Jemand tröpfelte Wasser auf ihre Lippen und sie trank es erleichtert.

„Willkommen zurück in der Welt der Lebenden, Méra", sagte Aragorn und lächelte schwach. Méra sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Zurück?", krächzte sie, ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr noch immer nicht recht. Legolas' Gesicht erschien in ihrem Blickfeld.

„Dein Geist war sehr lange auf Wanderschaft – drei Wochen, wenn ich mich nicht irre", sagte er ernst.

„Ich bin... nicht gestorben?", fragte Méra und räusperte sich. Eine eiskalte Hand schloss sich um das, was ihr Herz sein musste, und drückte unbarmherzig zu. Es war noch immer nicht vorbei?

„Wäre auch eine Schande gewesen, eine Heldin einfach so sterben zu lassen", brummte jemand und Méra sah den Zwerg ans Fussende ihres Bettes treten. Sein Gesicht drückte widerwillige Anerkennung aus.

„Eine Heldin ist sie in der Tat", sagte Gandalf und trat ebenfalls an ihr Bett, auf dem Gesicht ein breites Lächeln. „Doch wohl eher gegen ihren Willen...", sein Blick wurde ernst, als er Méra musterte. Diese schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Es war nicht vorbei. Sie lebte... sie lebte, obwohl der Hieb des Trolls sie hätte töten müssen... niemand überlebte das. Niemand, schon gar nicht sie...

„Warum lebe ich noch?", fragte sie und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Die Gesichter ihrer Gefährten wirkten betroffen, als sie den anklagenden Unterton in Méras Stimme vernahmen. „Warum?"

„Kurz nachdem der Troll dich erwischt hat, war die Schlacht vorbei. Frodo hat es geschafft, den Ring zu zerstören – Sauron fiel", begann Aragorn. „Gandalf konnte einen Zauber sprechen, der die Blutung deiner Wunden gestoppt hat... hier in den Häusern der Heilung hat man dich anschliessend gepflegt."

„Nicht irgendwer", warf Legolas ein, „Aragorn selbst hat sich um dich gekümmert."

„Es war das mindeste, was ich tun konnte." Aragorns Blick wurde ernst. „Meine Schuld ist dadurch jedoch noch lange nicht getilgt. Falls du irgendeinen Wunsch haben solltest, Méra..."

Sie nickte schwach, nicht fähig zu mehr. Gandalf und Aragorn – wie hätte es anders sein können. Wie hätten sie sich nicht einmischen können... noch nicht einmal sterben liessen sie sie.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Méra jetzt alleine lassen. Sie braucht noch viel Ruhe, ehe sie wieder in ihrer alten Form ist", sagte Gandalf. Die Gefährten nickten und gingen bis auf Aragorn alle aus dem Raum, in dem Méra lag.

„Ich möchte dir danken", sagte er. „Dafür, dass du bereit warst, dein Leben für meines zu geben."

„Es war so vorherbestimmt", antwortete Méra müde, „doch es war auch vorherbestimmt, dass ich sterben sollte... warum habt ihr mich gerettet?"

„Man lässt seine Freunde nicht einfach sterben", erwiderte Aragorn und lächelte flüchtig. „Schlaf noch ein bisschen..."

xXxXxXx

Méras Aufenthalt in den Häusern der Heilung zog sich in eine beinahe unerträgliche Länge. Nicht zuletzt, weil Méra um keinen Preis wieder ins Leben zurückwollte... ein Leben, das ohne Zweifel genauso trostlos und verzweifelt sein würde, wie dasjenige vor der letzten Schlacht.

Stundenlang lag sie in ihrem Bett, dachte die selben Gedanken immer wieder – und verfluchte Aragorn und Gandalf dafür, dass sie sie gerettet hatten. Und sie fragte sich immer wieder, warum die Prophezeiung sich nicht erfüllt hatte... Galadriel hatte doch gesehen, wie sie starb. Hatte der Spiegel gelogen? Hatte er etwas gezeigt, was nicht eintreffen würde? Und was würde sie nun machen mit ihrem Leben, das ohne die Prophezeiung keinen Sinn, keinen Zweck mehr hatte?

Doch so oft sie sich diese Fragen stellte, diese Gedanken dachte, sie fand keine Antworten. Als sie die Häuser der Heilung das erste Mal verliess, war es, als betrete sie eine Welt, in der für sie kein Platz war. In Minas Tirith nahm das normale Leben wieder seinen Gang, unter Aragorns Herrschaft – der inzwischen zum König gekrönt worden war – hatte der Aufbau der vom Krieg zerstörten Stadtteile begonnen.

Jeder hatte etwas zu tun, jeder ging einer sinnvollen Beschäftigung nach... nur Méra stand da, auf der Schwelle der Häuser der Heilung, und sie wusste nicht, was sie nun mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte. Sie hatte immer nur für diese Prophezeiung gelebt, hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie sterben würde, wenn sich diese erfüllte, und hatte sich keine Gedanken um ein Nachher gemacht. Weshalb auch?

Und nun... nun fühlte sie sich so verloren wie noch nie. Noch nie war ihre Existenz sinnloser gewesen... sie taumelte etwas, als sie die Stufen von den Häusern der Heilung hinunterging. Noch immer hatte sie Schmerzen, die von ihrer Wunde herrührten, doch es war erträglich. Es waren so nichtige Schmerzen im Gegensatz zu dem, was sich in ihrem Inneren abspielte...

Ihre Schritte trugen sie zur Mauer des innersten Ringes. War diese vor der letzten Schlacht noch stark besetzt, so waren nun keine Wachen darauf zu sehen – etwas, das Méra nur allzu recht war. Denn noch während sie auf dem Weg zur Mauer gewesen war, hatte sich ein Entschluss in ihr gefestigt.

Man hatte ihr den Tod nicht gegönnt... doch sie war nicht auf andere angewiesen, die sie krampfhaft im Leben zurückhalten wollten. Sie hatte den Tod gesehen, hatte seine sanften Berührungen gespürt und nun schien er ihr so viel freundlicher als ihr sinnloses Leben. Sie wollte den Tod um jeden Preis – niemand konnte sie zurückhalten. Niemand würde da sein, wenn sie sich von der Mauer stürzen würde... niemand.

Die Wunde an ihrer Seite schmerzte, als sie mühsam auf die Mauer kletterte. Doch Méra achtete nicht darauf – bald würde sie ohnehin keine Schmerzen mehr haben.

Ein kühler Wind zerrte an dem Kleid, das man ihr in den Häusern der Heilung gegeben hatte. Sie war zu müde gewesen, um bequemere Kleidung zu verlangen, und so flatterte der helle Stoff ungestüm um ihren Körper. Méras Blick wanderte über die Stadt zu ihren Füssen. Die weissen Dächer der Häuser glänzten im Licht der Morgensonne, sie lockten... den Aufprall auf diesen Dächern würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht überleben.

„Méra..."

Die leise Stimme ließ sie wanken, doch sie fiel nicht, noch drehte sie sich um, um den Sprecher anzusehen. Sie konnte noch immer springen, wenn er ihr zu nahe kam...

„Willst du es wirklich so enden lassen?"

„Vielleicht. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, mich daran zu hindern", gab sie leise zurück, wissend, dass der andere jedes Wort genau verstand.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber jetzt, wo alles vorbei ist, müsste ich behaupten, dass es die größte Dummheit ist, die du machen könntest."

Méra antwortete nicht, ließ ihren Blick über die Ebene vor der Stadt schweifen.

„Hast du dir schon einmal gewünscht fliegen zu können?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme brach. „Hast du dir schon einmal gewünscht, die Last dieser Welt fallen zu lassen und einfach zu schweben?"

„Wer tut das nicht", war die Antwort, sie klang beinahe sanft. „Und mir ist auch klar, dass du noch immer eine grosse Last auf deinen Schultern trägst. Und dass du nicht verstehen kannst, was geschehen ist... doch es wäre wirklich schade, wenn du nun dein Leben einfach so wegwerfen würdest, wo Gandalf und Aragorn doch so sehr darum gekämpft haben. Du hast Freunde, Méra – wir werden dich dieses Leben nicht alleine leben lassen."

„Ich habe nie gewollt, dass sie um mein Leben kämpfen...", sie zitterte. Es war so kalt... „Ich wollte nie leben. Es wird nun nicht anders sein als damals, als..." Ihre Stimme brach.

„Hör auf in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Das bringt nur Schmerz... fang noch einmal neu an, Méra. Auch du kannst das... du hast Freunde, wir werden dir helfen."

„Das klingt viel leichter, als es ist", sagte Méra bitter. „So viel leichter... aber ich kann nicht einfach loslassen."

„Doch, das kannst du. Es ist wie wenn du nun springen würdest... nur auf die andere Seite, ins Leben. In ein neues Leben. Ein anderes, besseres."

Sie schrak zusammen, als warme Finger sich um ihr Handgelenk schlossen. Sie wankte, verlor beinahe den Halt, doch schliesslich stand sie wieder fest da.

„Ich dachte, du wollest mich nicht hindern", sagte sie und versuchte, sich dem Griff zu entziehen.

„Das werde ich auch nicht. Ich will dir sogar behilflich sein... wieder hinabzusteigen", erwiderte der andere und das Lächeln klang aus seiner Stimme.

„Ich frage mich, ob du jemals um eine Antwort verlegen bist", murmelte Méra kaum hörbar und drehte sich nun langsam um. Der andere lachte leise und half ihr von der Brüstung hinunter. Schliesslich standen sie sich gegenüber, Méra leicht zitternd in ihrem dünnen Kleid, die den Blick ihres Gegenübers beständig vermied.

„Ein seltsamer Anblick", sagte Legolas leicht grinsend und streifte den Ärmel ihres Kleides. „Man könnte direkt den Eindruck erhalten, dass du tatsächlich eine Frau bist."

Méra schenkte ihm einen verächtlichen Blick und drehte sich wieder zur Brüstung um. Für eine Weile kehrte Schweigen ein.

„Ich frage mich schon lange...", murmelte Méra schliesslich, „warum ich nicht gestorben bin. Die Prophezeiung... sie ist doch so klar." Ihre Hände lagen zitternd auf der Mauer. „_Und ich sah sie sterben..._ aber noch lebe ich."

Legolas trat neben sie und nun erwiderte sie seinen Blick fest. Sie wusste, die Verzweiflung sprach aus ihren Augen, vermischt mit der Verwirrung und dem Schmerz. Sie wusste, dass sie Legolas in diesem Moment ihre Seele offenbarte... aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft, es zu verhindern. Und eigentlich war es doch gleich, was er sah... es war nicht von Belang, gegen wen sie ihre Seele nun noch schützen wollte, schliesslich lag sie schon lange in Trümmern und all die Masken, die sie sich gebaut hatte, waren nach und nach zerbröckelt. Sie waren nie ein guter Schutz gewesen.

„Ja, du lebst noch...", sagte der andere Elb schliesslich nachdenklich, „aber die Prophezeiung hat sich dennoch erfüllt. Sag mir, bist du noch dieselbe wie an jenem Tag, als wir nach Caras Galadhon kamen?"

„Ich bin nicht anders als damals", murmelte sie, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Es hat sich nichts geändert..." _Nur ist mein Leben noch sinnloser geworden_, dachte sie bei sich.

„Oh doch, das hat es. Damals hättest du nicht so mit mir gesprochen. Damals hättest du keine einzige Gefühlsregung gezeigt und mich, wenn ich dir auch nur etwas zu nahe gekommen wäre, mit deinem Schwert bedroht. Und nun sieh dich an. Du sprichst mit mir, ohne Barrieren, die du dir selbst auferlegt hast. Du trägst keine Masken und du lässt Nähe zu... ist es nicht so?"

Méra schwieg und sann über seine Worte nach. Gewissermassen hatte er Recht... damals hätte sie mit niemandem gesprochen, hätte sich selbst noch nicht einmal eingestanden, wie schwach sie war. Sie hätte sich gegen jeden abgeschottet, der ihr zu nahe gekommen wäre... doch nun, nun hatte sie die Kraft dafür nicht mehr, brauchte sie auch gar nicht zu haben. Sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber sie hatte sich verändert auf der Reise nach Minas Tirith... nicht zuletzt durch ihre Gefährten.

„Die alte Méra ist gestorben", fuhr Legolas fort. „Und aus den Bruchstücken ihrer Seele ist eine neue Méra gestiegen wie der Phönix aus der Asche..."

**E N D E**

_A/N:_ Hat jemand es erwartet? Geahnt? Oder hab ich euch alle überrascht mit diesem Ende? Wie auch immer, ich hoffe, es ist der Geschichte würdig...

Nach mehr als zwei Jahren ist WLTB nun endlich fertig, und ich habe noch ein paar Dankes loszuwerden: An meine beiden wundervollen Betas, die mich immer wieder zum Weiterschreiben bewegt haben, besonders an Silivren, ohne die diese Geschichte ein völlig anderes Ende hätte. Und an meine genialen Reviewer, ohne deren tolle Kommentare ich schon lange aufgegeben hätte. Danke!

Und bevor ich euch jetzt mit dieser Geschichte ein für alle Mal in Ruhe lasse, möchte ich noch mal auf die Homepage von WLTB verweisen. Dort findet ihr nämlich jetzt auch die drei ersten des Endes von WLTB – geht und vergleicht auf traumtaenzerin. nureintraum. net/ ff/ wltb/ (Leerzeichen entfernen)

Vielen Dank noch mal an alle, die mitgelesen haben!  
Eure Berendis


End file.
